Other Worldly
by KayoiKokone
Summary: The Unluckies, a generation of unlucky Fairy Tales who have their stories told worse than the ones before them. Some are driven to suicide, murder of their own families and madness. In fact, this generation is unlucky enough to have four important Fairy Tale characters kidnapped and sent down the rabbit hole, except this rabbit hole doesn't lead to Wonderland...(discontinuted)
1. Prologue

Other Worldly- Prologue

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story**

.

.

.

Prologue

The Queen of Hearts

She made some tarts

All on a Summer's day

The knave of hearts

He _stole_ those tarts

" _OFF WITH HIS HEAD!"_

"Hey. Hey hey hey! Isn't hanging a man by his head-"

"-just the best?"

"Yes, yes! Who else agrees with us?"

Two pair of eyes scan the room each taking a second to hover over each skeleton sitting lumped in an office chair, circling a large round oak table. There were eight in total.

"Look-it! I think he raised his hand!"

"Oh yes he did indeed!"

"Let's have one more person agree!"

"Yes, yes! I think so!"

"Let's ask the mirror!"

"Yes! Let's!"

"Mirror, Mirror! Don't you agree?"

The eyes dart to the furthest corner of the room, eyeing the shadow excitedly. "How many times must I say it? I am not a mirror. The Magic Mirror lives with Snow White."

"Oh, but you're pretty enough to be a mirror!"

"Yes you are indeed!"

"But I-"

"Shut up."

The shadow, supposedly a girl, gulps visibly and shuts her mouth, crossing her legs. _This is madness. Keeping someone like me a hostage in their little play-thing tch._

"Now, answer the question."

"Yes, please do answer it!"

"…Yes I do find it fun." The girl has never killed a man her entire life but still agrees;fearing the end of her life because no, she was not going to die in the hands of two children.

"Yay! She agrees!"

"Yes she does!"

The children leap off the handsomely tall chair and dance around the table, singing like a broken recorder.

"Hey….Alice? Play hide and seek with us!"

"Yes! Play! Play!"

"…Alright… I'll count to a hundred."

"Yay!" the children cried, dashing away, holding hands.

"Mad hatter?" the girl called out. Instantly, a short man with an insanely amount of hats appeared in front of the girl, taking off all the hats at once for a small bow. The girl sighed in relief. "Disguise yourself as me and play with them; I refuse to do such a childish thing." The hatter nodded, then once making himself appear exactly like her, he put his face against the wall, counting to one hundred in her voice.

The girl sat down on an office chair, flinging a skeleton the ground.

 _Damn you Hansel, Gretel._

 **-Kokone**


	2. The disappearances

**AN: Hello. People. Urrrrggggghhhhh. So chapter. Dang. (Little voice in my head: Speak in complete Sentences) ok, look I write chapter, you read. IS THAT SO HARD?! *composes self* sorry, my other part of myself is really sick. I got giant pocky doh…**

 **Disclaimer: Hey, this isn't mine.**

Whenever, Little Red Riding Hood (also known as Lilly) walks in the wood, she always sees the Grimm siblings. And Alice. And the Wolf. She sees lots of people.

Think about the time she didn't see them.

She was walking down a familiar path to the little grove to see the Grimm Siblings. Instead, she saw a girl sitting on a rock crying.

"Hello there! What's your name?" she said.

"My name is Goldilocks." The girl replied.

"Oh! I know you! You're the girl who lives with the bears." Lilly realised.

"Gone, all gone. Like the flowers in winter. They are gone." Goldilocks said.

Lilly cocked her head in confusement. "What?"

"A sibling pair falling down the rabbit hole. A girl in a sky blue dress and a white apron taken by dragon of green and black. A wolf ensnared in shadows and taken down the rabbit hole. They are gone, gone."

Lilly widened her eyes. " _No_ " she whispered softly,

"Oh yes Red Riding Hood. They are gone." Goldilocks said before blacking out.

"Oh gods…" Lilly said before picking up the girl and carrying her home.

 **IMA LINE BREAK YAH BAKAS**

Jack was walking down the village green, his hands in is pockets, breathing in the cool morning air.

That's when he noticed the talking puppet.

"PINOCCHIO!" he shouted.

"Oh hey Jack. Someone is here to see you." Said Pinoccho while his nose grew.

"Liar."

"Fine, I got lost" Pinoccho's nose shrank.

"Well Pinoccho, that wasn't hard."

"Jack, you heard what happened to Alice, the Grimm Siblings and the Wolf?"

"What do you mean?"

"All of them, gone. If you don't believe me, then look at my nose." He said.

The nose didn't grow.

"Shit, you don't mean that…" muttered Jack.

"That's right Jack. They disappeared. The same day that the Great War happened 100 years ago."

 **AN: Well, I'm done. Okay, I changed the story a bit but at least I didn't add the tortoise and the hare. That would've been awkward.**

 **-Kayoi**


	3. Chapter 2: The Tallow Candle

Other worldly

 **Disclaimer: I do not own these characters nor do I own their tales.**

.

.

.

Chapter 2| The Tallow Candle

 **Jack's POV**

"The Great War! Oh how fearsome it was! Many people fell to the ground, dying in their own blood, how the fairy tales of our ancestors turned dark and scathed with the arrival of the Grimm brothers!"

"Pinocchio… Stop trying to imitate Goldilocks..she doesn't even sound like that." Jack rolled his eyes, dusting off invisible dust off his ragged shirt. "Do you know where I can get some _helpful_ information?"

The puppet scoffed, his figure wavering between a young boy and a wooden toy as he did so. "Hmm… grandpa doesn't like to speak of it… and I highly doubt he would have much information anyways; it was too far back into the past… I guess you could ask one of the earlier tales, such as the Tallow Candle who was the first ever fairy tale-"

"Oh yeah! That old geezer! Thanks Wooden Boy!" Jack said as he saluted. He grinned at Pinocchio's offended expression.

"Wooden Boy?! Seriously?! Can't you come up with better names?!" Pinocchio only lashed out at the air for Jack had run off into the woods. As the younger boy's face relaxed, Jack swung around and dashed silently behind the tree stump the puppet sat on. He'd heard that Pinocchio's transformations were quite magnificent. Although, during the two years that Jack's known this boy, he's never seen it happen. Now was the perfect time, kinda like a friendship bonding session, not an invasion of privacy at all.

The puppet's long nose slowly grew thinner and his wooden joints snapped loudly as bones replaced the hollow timber. Jack winced, thinking of the pain. Sure, he popped his bones a lot, but that sounded downright agonizing. He couldn't imagine changing form like this. If he were a puppet, he'd stay one. Under his red cap, yellow hair began sprouting on his head, growing until it was long enough to cover his left eye. After a few more seconds, a healthy looking boy replaced the toy. "Alrighty!" The boy declared, stretching and cracking his knuckles. "It's tea time! And I'm freaking starving as well!"

Jack sighed quietly into the back of his palm. That was _not_ something pleasant to watch. He needed to find the guy who told him that and sucker punch his face.

Pinocchio gently hopped up from the giant log, adjusting his cap so that it would fit comfortably on his head. Jack's always seen him carry that hat around. It was battered and old. It didn't seem very useful; it barely kept the sun out of his eyes. And it definitely wasn't a fashion statement. He wasn't a girl and he knew that already. Despite feeling disappointed, he jumped out from behind the log. "Pino! That was amazing! Like wow!" Jack said, his voice filling with sarcasm, even though he didn't mean for it to practically drip off his sentences. He tried out a new nickname for Pinocchio, since the boy's name was far too long to say.

Jack may have been stupid and dense, but he definitely didn't miss Pino flinch. "Is- is there anything you need?" Pinocchio's voice was cracked and shallow. For a second, Jack wondered if he said something wrong. Or maybe Pinocchio wasn't comfortable with people watching him turn, which is why Jack has never seen Pino switch forms before. But then Pinocchio lit up faster than a forest fire at night. Jack immediately dumped all doubt out the window. "Well, you know I was hoping to recruit people to join me, perhaps you or Lilly-"

"Ahaha! You can't fool a liar, don't even bother to say your excuse; you just don't know the way there don't cha?" Pinocchio stated calmly, not bothering to turn around as he gave a luxurious cat-like stretch again.

"No! I do know the way there!" He lied. He hadn't the faintest clue on where the Tallow Candle was. "As I said, I just wanna recruit."

"Mhmm…"

"No! I'm serious!"

"That was a terrible lie…but I'll follow you… _only_ to Lilly's house, I'm not going any further from there; I'm starving! That means I'm not joining you, if you don't understand."

"Yay! You're the best! I knew you were my best bud!" ' _But I know for sure you're gonna join me, I'm not letting you run away.'_ Jack added silently. He then hopped next to Pinocchio and followed him as they made their way down the rubbly path to Lilly's.

Apparently, Pinocchio had the ability to read minds; he raised an eyebrow at Jack. "You're being suspiciously quiet. Do you not understand the meaning of 'I'm not joining'? You can't force me."

"I know! I don't expect you to come!" Jack said with a grin. Then he realised how suspicious he was sounding even to himself.

Pinocchio rolled his eyes and continued down the path. Then he went silent. Jack put his hand up to his chin as he studied Pinocchio's face. Well, tried to. The cap was shading his eyes so it was hard to see. Ok, there was _one_ thing that the cap was useful for.

Jack's feet scraped through the path, making a repetitive scratching sound as rocks rolled beneath his feet. It wasn't until they got to a section in the path where the rubble was clear that Jack realised how silent it was between them. Of course, he hated silence, not only because things got serious quickly, but also because it got really awkward. "Oh my lord! Everyone look! Pinocchio is thinking dirty! To think I'd see the day!"

Jack took amusement to how quickly his face changed colour. "J-JACK! SHUT UP! I-I'M NO-NOT THINKING OF SUCH THINGS!" His stammer and red face gave everything away. Seriously, Pino and Lilly had the _best_ reaction to things. They weren't like everyone else, who tried to shoulder or supress their emotions. Or maybe their emotions showed themselves too strongly and it was just impossible to hide.

"Aww, Pinocchio dear is embarrassed!" Jack teased, using a voice full of honey. He hooked his arm securely around the shorter boy's neck. "Don't worry, 'cause looking like how you are now, in the right amount of time, girls will be right at your feet, begging-"

"NOPE! NOPE! SHUT UP, SHUT UP! I AM NOT LISTENING!"

"Kekeke! You can't run from it Pinocchio! You will have to face it someday!"

"NO I WON'T! Besides, I wasn't even thinking about-"

"Hush child…"

"Child?! I am two years younger!"

"Exactly what makes you a child."

"SHUT UP!"

Pinocchio shook himself free of Jack's half-embrace and went racing down the path. Jack had to admit, for a former puppet, Pinocchio was _fast_.

"WAIT! I HAVEN'T FINISHED YET!" He screamed.

"Stay away you creep!"

"No! I must teach you the learnings of-"

"NO!"

 **XXX**

 **Pinocchio's POV**

So after running into the woods, they stopped in front of Little Red's house, panting like wild dogs in the summer. "I…hate you…so much!"

"Love you too!"

Jack, after crumpling to the floor with his last words, clawed wildly at the ground, uprooting herbs and other plants that Pinocchio didn't know the name of. Pinocchio stared at him with disgust, debating whether he should run or not. Before he could settle on the former idea, he saw Lilly out of the corner of his eye, staring at them through a stained window. And boy, she looked _mad._ It was far too late to run now; she caught his eyes and gave him the full brunt of her glare. If he ran, she'd storm right up to his house and drag him out while he clawed at the ground.

Jack crawled to the entrance, rubbing his dirt-caked fingers on their new, _white_ door. Well, it was no longer white, since there were dirt stains. "JACK YOU IDIOT!" A voice bellowed from inside. Pinocchio, taking caution, stepped back a little.

Within seconds, the door flew open and sent Jack flying through the air like a paper plane. Poor boy didn't even get enough time to stand before the red-hooded girl grabbed a fist-full of his brown hair and smashed his face against a tree. "IDIOT! YOU KILL OUR PLANTS AND THEN YOU DECIDE TO _RUIN_ OUR NEW DOOR?! MAN, YOU'RE WORSE THAN THOSE THREE UGLY PIGS! I don't know why we chose to take you in!"

"'Cause I'm awesome!" How he dare spoke like that with his face up against a tree shall never be known.

Lilly rounded on Pinocchio, her wild, brown eyes flashing with anger. For once, he regretted coming here. "WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM?!" This was just his day. He really did not want to be on the receiving end of Lilly's rage, especially since she was super talented with daggers…

"I-I um…"

Before the boy could come up with an excuse, Lilly was planted on her back on the floor with Jack crouching over her. "Now, now Lilly! Let's not get mad at my dear friend, yes?"

And Jack's badass move was gone in an instant. Lilly elbowed him in the head, taking his stun to her advantage and flipping over, switching places within mere seconds, but of course, Lilly decided to sit on him. "Yes, continue Pinocchio?"

"I…err, well you see-"

"Lilly! Oh! The flowers are wilting! The flowers are wilting! The carcasses of dead animals bring up such a stench in the air!"

There was indeed, a burning smell from the house.

"Dammit, Goldilocks I told you to look after the oven!"

"Oh, may gods weep tears over this loss of ours!"

"GOLDILOCKS, SHUT UP! I'M COMING IN THERE!"

Lilly, being the cruel person she is, grabbed both boys by their ears and dragged them inside. "Oww! Red! Stop!"

"R-red! Pl-please don't do that!"

"Goldilocks! How bad is it?!" Lilly shouted, completely ignoring the two she held captive.

"Oh! Like wild deer beings mulled but huntsmen, yes! Like a public execution of the greatest man who's ever lived! Like the-"

"Yup I get it; it's terrible, end of story!"

As they walked further into the house –with Jack slamming his elbows against the walls because he kept swinging wildly out of control- the stench of burning meat got stronger, soon so strong that Lilly had to slow down to cover her nose with her shirt which, thankfully, pulled Jack closer to her so that he would no longer hit the walls.

"SHI!... erm… I mean, holy great white wolves!" (How she said that with a straight face shall never be known.)

Yes, Lilly's kitchen was _on fire_. Goldilocks practically stood in the middle of the fire, the flames licking at her toes but not burning her. 'WHAT IN CRISTIAN'S NAME ARE YOU DOING?!" everyone shouted at once, rendering the poor girl into stunned silence. "I was.. um… putting out the fire."

"No! No need! Get out of there right now!" Lilly shouted, removing her red cloak, shoving it to Jack. "If that burns, you die."

"Aye, Madam!" the boy answered, not fazed by her threat.

One might say that Lilly looked different without her cloak. That was indeed true, her brown hair that was normally hidden behind her hood now hung loosely in two short, low twin-tails. Her attire consisted of a short, white dress that stopped at her knees, a cream apron held itself on her hips, tied messily into what seemed to be a bow. On her arms were black fishnet straps that held up the loose straps of the dress.

At first, Lilly stood in front of the blazing fire, hand at the back of her neck as she absentmindedly scratched in confusion. _She was going to win this the easy way._ Her kitchen was as small as a toilet so… Lilly grabbed her apron and well, _ripped_ , it off, throwing it to the ground before stamping on it repeatedly.

 _The fire did indeed go out._ "Goldilocks! I'm not bothered to go any further so can you…um..jump, on top of the apron?" The little girl did as told and rushed into the arms of Lilly. Lilly breathed a sigh of relief, not because of the fact that Goldilocks was safe but the fact that she had that _stupid tight apron_ off of her. Well, she'd be lying if she said she didn't care at all for Goldilocks's safety.


	4. Chapter 3:Let the quest begin!

Lilly was beyond mad.

First, Jack and Pinoccho dirty her new door.

Now they want her to go on a quest with them.

So naturally, she protested.

"ARE YOU GODDAMMNED SERIOUS? I HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF GOLDILOCKS BECAUSE SHE HAD BLACKED OUT IN A GROTTO AND YOU WANT ME TO GO ON A QUEST WITH YOU? I ALREADY HAVE ENOUGH ON MY HANDS SO REALLY? I AM THIS _CLOSE_ TO SMACKING YOU WITH THIS POT IN MY HAND!" She shouted at them (mind you, she did that in one breath).

"Oh come on Red. Just a short trip to Tallow Candle and back." Said Jack.

"NO!" Screamed Lilly.

"Please Lilly?" asked Pinoccho.

Lilly was fuming. She was going to scream that she wasn't going to but then Goldilocks said "I want to go. I want to go like a bird flying south. Like a wolf running west. Like a deer leaping north. Like a fish swimming east. I want to go."

"OH FINE. We will _both_ go with you to Tallow Candle." Sighed Lilly.

"YAY!" shouted Jack at the top of his lungs.

"Why are we going to Tallow Candle anyway?" asked Lilly.

"Um… to ask about the Great War?" he replied.

"So you are going to ask a candle about a war. You're more delusional than Goldilocks here. Go outside and wait with Goldilocks. Let me get my daggers and knives."

 **MR LINE BREAK MR LINE BREAK MR LINE BREAK IS AWESOME**

Red Riding Hood came out with different clothing on.

She had put on a cotton tunic with a leather jerkin. She had also put on a pair of black pants with two leather belts sling low on her waist. On the two belts were two daggers. She had put on a variation of her cloak exchanging her bright red cloak for a darker red one. She had also pulled on a pair of boots that were made for hiking made out of leather as well.

"Whoa Red. You look like you are going on an assassination trip." said Jack.

"Shut up" snapped Lilly.

Goldilocks was just sitting on the ground humming to no one in particular while Pinoccho just watched them both shout at each other for the next minute or so.

And when they finally set off…

Let's just say that no one was very happy.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of these fairy tales. The original authors who wrote them do.**


	5. Chapter 4: Old Friends

Other worldly

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters nor do I own their tales**

Chapter 4| Old Friends

.

.

.

 **Pinocchio's POV**

"Oh! I hear the distant cry of wolves! The howl of wind pushing us onwards! The way the earth rumbles beneath and how the grass flips from side to side! As if a-"

"We get it now shut up Goldi." Jack rolled his eyes, uncovering his ears with his fingers. Pinocchio rolled his eyes _._ He found Jack much more annoying than Goldilocks, with his constant complaining and hollers. Yet, here he was, joining this weird quest thingy with two people who bickered as a hobby.

"Hey, no-one else but _me_ tells her to shut up." A certain hooded girl retorted, clicking her tongue in annoyance. "You're just a dirty peasant who exists like air! Even if you're dead, no-one would tell the difference!"

"Oh, well look at you, using fancy words, hmph, if you ask me, Goldi is a bad influence on you."

"Who says I can't use such words?!"

"Me. _You're just a dirty peasant who exists like air!_ "

"You did not just say that."

"I already did. What is it _peasant_? Do you need hearing aids of some sort?"

"Argh! Just die already! I'll cleave your skin and break your bones!"

"Oh Lord of Tales, shut up!"

Pinocchio walked behind the arguing duo, listening to Goldilocks hum a tune unknown to anyone but herself. Why he was tagging along, he had no clue. _"A small trip to the Tallow Candle and back."_ Yeah right. Pinocchio was about ninety per cent sure that Jack would forget about his promise. For all he knew, Jack was doing this because he had nothing better to do. He'd rounded up Lilly and himself, both of them busy with their everyday lives. Pinocchio could've refused easily, yet he still followed these two. How the hell did that happen? Perhaps it was out of fear by Lilly. Or perhaps it was because Jack kept pestering him about it. _Perhaps it was both._ Either way, he was hungry. Beyond hungry, he could consume more grass than a cow would in its entire life right now. But of course, he wasn't that desperate. "Do you guys even know the way there?" He called out, stopping their argument short.

He swore he saw them sweat-drop.

"E-err.. yeah…I think.. Right Red? Say! Wooden boy!-"

"No. Excuses." Pinocchio sighed loudly and dragged his hand down his face. It was difficult to accept the fact that he was the younger of the two.

There was pure silence as the blonde boy looked around, analysing the woods. _Curse their stupidity._ Pinocchio frowned, pointing to the west. "We go this way; the way you're heading now is towards Peter's village." Pinocchio's face fell at the mention of his friend. It's been a few years since Pinocchio's seen his face. Peter had a habit of disappearing from him from time to time, each encounter with him being a different experience. That boy changed personalities faster than a cheetah on cocaine.

Even though Peter promised Pinocchio that he was really the one and only true friend he had, Pinocchio couldn't help but think that he was meeting someone else. Someone exciting and funny. All Pinocchio did was cling to his back every time something scared him.

Lilly rubbed the back of her head, managing to, surprisingly, not move her hood in the process. "Of course I knew that! I just want to…stock up on supplies at his village!" she muttered. Jack nodded his head in agreement. Not once in the years he'd known Peter, had they both encountered Lilly. After Peter left, Lilly strayed from her home, yet again finding a different path to follow than the one that lead from her house to her grandma's, and she found Pinocchio rolling around in the ground. Little, mud-faced Pinocchio back then cried as Lilly scolded him for getting so dirty.

Pinocchio frowned some more. His was hungry, and the embarrassing memory of him bawling when he first met Lilly was enough to make him grumpy. Then he threw the winning question. "Why couldn't we stock up at your place?"

Lilly came up with an excuse within seconds. "I don't want to waste my food on you dirty men!"

On any other day, he would've shrugged this off, but not today. Combined with the horrible memory of Peter leaving, Lilly making him cry and the fact that he missed tea was too much. He burst.

Pinocchio couldn't see his face, since he didn't have a mirror, but the way Lilly flinched and Jack gulped made him question his own sanity. "Are you _fucking_ kidding me?" He could've very much unleashed wooden hell and torture for them, but he noticed the innocent, small girl standing next to him, staring at him with big, glistening eyes.

"G-Go-Goldilocks! Just…erm…Pretend that you didn't hear anything! I said nothing!"

"I heard everything." She responded with a strangely flat and bored tone, as if she was waiting for the moment he would rage.

"No you didn't! Erm…! Come with me! Let's go onwards, yes?" Pinocchio grabbed her hand and raced past the pair, not sparing them a second glance, afraid that if he did, he would accidently whip Lilly in the face with his very own kendo sword.

There was a long silence. Pinocchio's ears picked up soft, smothered mumbling from the pair.

"Lilly, l-let's always offer him food before we actually eat…"

"Agreed."

After standing on the same spot for a while, the two slowly trudged after them.

Then, after the red spots in his eyes disappeared and when anger no longer blinded him, he realised that he was unconsciously heading backwards, the way home. Oh how easy it must've been to pick his way through the forest and let Jack take it from there, leading everyone home without needing to do this stupid quest. But then common sense kicked in and Pinocchio whirled around. "WRONG WAY!" he declared, turning west and speeding towards a small hill.

The three had been going on for some time, putting their trust in the Pinocchio and allowing him to lead them to the Tallow Candle, even though Pinocchio only had a vague idea on where it was. Behind him, he noticed a slight restlessness. Jack's fingers suddenly twitched, jumping up before relaxing again. Lilly rubbed the back of her neck uncomfortably. Pinocchio didn't see the reason to be restless and so did Goldilocks, as she spoke in perfect couplets and similes, waving her hands around dramatically. Pinocchio simply nodded along, not really listening since he didn't understand half of what she was saying. Pinocchio's breath hitched in his throat as he realised that they just walked past the boundaries of Peter's hometown. If he wanted to, he could head there right now. But t's been three years. He didn't really have any reason to see him again. He sighed and turned his attention to Jack and Lilly.

As the bushes next to the group rustled, Jack jumped to action, whipping his head around, preparing to pull a knife from inside his boot.

A rabbit emerged from the bush.

"Ahaha! Look at you! All jumpy like that! Ha!" Lilly clicked her tongue once more, though Pinocchio didn't fail to notice her rub her neck in worry.

The trees above them swayed and fluttered loudly, as if alerting some supernatural for to their presence. Lilly immediately leaped, swiftly pulling out a knife from her belt. As she did so, three grey birds flew into the air, startled by her sharp movement. "Look who's talking now!" Jack shouted, pointing and laughing.

"Shut up."

Pinocchio turned around, slightly amused at their reactions. "Listen, there's nothing to be worried about! I picked the safest path from possible dangers! Nothing can happen!" He assured, though it's been a couple of years, he really didn't know how safe the place was.

Apparently, the Lord of Tales only heard things said out loud and not thoughts, because he only saw the death flag raised by Pinocchio, not the survival flag that was raised him his mind.

As the last words left his mouth, another boy, with raven hair, jumped down from a tree, latching onto Goldilocks securely, despite her being right net to him, pressing a thin needle to her neck. Lilly and Jack drew their weapons. Pinocchio grumbled and cursed at the Lord of Tales for not seeing the survival flag. Pinocchio's mind searched for the appropriate weapon to use in this case, but he could not think of one. By the time he did, Goldilocks would be on the ground with a needle in her neck.

The dark-haired boy narrowed his eyes. "State your names and objectives _."_ He mumbled, looking at Lilly and Jack. Despite the situation, Pinocchio was slightly offended at the fact that the boy deemed him not important enough. Lilly tried to get a good look at his face but he seemed to be wearing a mask of some sort.

Jack hissed. "For what in return?"

"Why would I need to give something in return?" the boy muttered in a monotone.

"Because!...Argh! Lilly! He's annoying me!"

The mysterious boy nodded, bringing the needle closer to Goldilocks. "So the one in the hood is 'Little Red Riding Hood' I suppose." He sighed, sounding completely uninterested. Meanwhile, Pinocchio was still confused at this boy's objective. Were they being robbed? But if they were being robbed, why would the boy need their names? Was it an assassination? Pinocchio quickly erased the thought. If it was, they'd all be dead. Pinocchio's thoughts flickered back to Peter's hometown. Maybe this was a guard or something for the village, since he heard that there have been many robberies in the area lately.

Lilly's jaw dropped. "SPRATT, YOU IDIOT! YOU SAID MY NAME!"

"And the boy with the knife is Jack Spratt."

"YOU SAID MY NAME!"

The two growled at each other, holding their knives at their necks. Pinocchio rolled his eyes. As if they would kill each other.

Goldilocks looked up at the taller boy. "Is every one introducing each other? Very well, I shall state my name as well."

Jack and Lilly halted their stare-down. "No Goldilocks! He mustn't find out!" They screamed in unison. Then, after realising their mistake, they began cursing and stamping the ground. Despite the situation, Pinocchio chuckled at their reactions.

Then, the boy turned to him, as if just realising that he was there. Ah, maybe Pinocchio shouldn't have drawn attention to himself. It may have saved them lives, _if_ this boy was willing to shoulder the burden of death at his fingertips.

Suddenly, the boy's eyes widened and he muttered a quick apology to Goldilocks, gently placing her next to Pinocchio much to everyone's confusion. Pinocchio's mind whirled; he was suddenly a very, very confused boy. What did this raven-haired boy just do? Wasn't this some kind of attempted murder of whatever? Pinocchio's questions were answered as the boy suddenly spoke. "Pinocchio? I- what are you doing here?"

Was it a friend? It certainly sounded like this boy knew him.

Pinocchio racked his brain for friends with black hair. Then it hit him. It couldn't be. With the matured voice and taller frame, Pinocchio didn't recognise him as well. Even though the spoke to him in a tone used for strangers, Pinocchio couldn't find it in himself to be angry. A smile stretched on his face and he was suddenly overwhelmed with bubbles in his stomach. Just being in the presence of this boy was enough to make his entire day, getting rid of his hunger and fatigue.

The raven-haired boy bowed politely, removing his mask. That confirmed everything. The stunningly violet eyes that never failed to light up the darkness that built itself in his heart, it was definitely him. Those eyes were the only things that wouldn't change abut him, no matter how many times he shifted his personality. Pinocchio suddenly had the desire to run around the whole world, hug his cat, grandpa and kiss his wet goldfish. He was even willing to starve for a whole week, since all he needed these days were those violet eyes. "Peter! It's you!" Then without wasting another second, he ran up to the Peter and hugged him tightly, not commenting on the way Peter's breath hitched. He didn't hug back.

"You know, it's going to be awkward for the both of us unless if you hug back." Pinocchio said through his smiles. Reluctantly, he felt Peter wrap his arms around him.

Pinocchio let go, resisting the urge to laugh. He turned around to Lilly, Jack and Goldilocks, nearly forgetting that they were there. He placed a hand on Peter's shoulder and grinned. "Guys, this is a friend of mine, Peter."

Lilly raised an eyebrow, Pinocchio told her a little bit about Peter but he never fully went into detail about him. Jack and Goldilocks stared in confusion.

Then he noticed the height difference.

" _Dammit."_ He cursed under his breath.


	6. Chapter 5: Stop

**Disclaimer: Owning these means I should be dead. But I'm not. Funny how the world works, huh?**

 **AN: I'm rewriting this chapter. It sucks.**

 _"_ _Pinocchio's friend huh?"_ Lilly thought to herself. " _The Boy who cried Wolf? He was annoying."_

Jack, for some reason, would not lower his knife. "How do you know my name Peter O'Riley?"

 _"_ _To think, Jack Spratt is quite known throughout the land. Famous Giant killer and all. Is he really that stupid"_ Lilly said in her head. She really wanted to kick the idiot where the sun doesn't shine.

"Please move the knife. I don't like pointy things pointed at me." Peter said, staring cross eyed at the blade near his chest.

"No. Answer my questions first." Jack growled.

For all those years she had to put up with Jack's bullshit, she remembers one incident.

When they were around 6 or 7, someone brought up Jack's poor as shit lifestyle.

The result wasn't pretty.

He had started a brawl with the offending guy, until the blacksmith broke them up.

She also remembers that he had a very nasty temper.

Jack was a fear inducing person when he was anger. His stupid, oblivious side can be easily be replaced by a more serious, almost murderous side. And Peter knows how to wield a staff. If Jack tries to kill Peter, Peter would defend himself. And that would be a very bad thing to see.

Lilly grabbed Jack's wrist, before saying "No need for violence Spratt. He hasn't done anything...yet." shifting her eyes to Jacks face. He could see some wetness in her eyes, or was that just a trick of the light?

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Pinocchio place two hands on Peter's chest, and was hurriedly whispering to Peter.

Jack was still glared at Peter, but lowered the knife and shoved it back in his boot. Lilly sighed, before grabbing Goldilocks hand and pulling her towards the town.

"What's up with her?" Jack asked, looking at Lilly's retreating form.

Both Peter and Pinocchio looked at him if he was retarded.

"What? It's a genuine question."

Both boys whose names started with P face palmed and just grabbed an arm and pulled the giant-killer towards town.

The rest of the trip was done in silence.

-LINE BREAK-

Upon reaching town, they were hit with noise and sound and smells and colour.

There was the thud of a hammer on metal from the blacksmith.

The constant chatter of people walking by.

The smell of freshly baked bread being sold by the baker

The millions of flowers with their healthy green leaves at the florists.

They wandered through the village, with Peter leading the way.


	7. Chapter 6: Arguments

Chapter 8: Arguments

 **AN: Kayoi wants me to apologise for her since she got the personalities of the characters messed up. Ahh, still can't believe Lilly cried…**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters**

Chapter 8:

.

.

.

Sunlight rolled down on the tired heroes. Each of them breathed steadily, no-one rolling around or kicking off the blankets. It was heaven. Pure silence. Absolute beau-

"What the hell do you think you're doing bastard?!"

A sleeping body flew through the air, landing loudly against the wall. The whole roomed trembled for a second. Jack winced, rubbing the back of his head. "What the hell are _you_ doing you idiot?!"

"Jerk, you were _hugging me!_ "

"That was yesterday!"

"You were hugging me in your sleep!"

"I was not!"

"Yes you were! Who else could've done it?! You're the only one sleeping beside me!"

"You probably hugged yourself!"

"Why would I do that?!"

"Uh, 'cos you're some stuck-up brat?!"

"Do you want to die young?!"

The two got a loud whack on the head. Peter towered above their sitting forms holding a spatula. "Shut up already you two; I can hear you even from the kitchen!"

From their positions, they saw Pinocchio's blanket move around. The three-some succumbed into silence. If he got angry for merely being hungry, then there's no doubt that he would get mad being woken up early.

The moving ceased and the three could finally breathe. Peter's eyebrow twitched. "Downstairs. Now."

One would say that Peter is a cool, calm and collective character, but he has an even shorter fuse than Pinocchio.

"Alright! Don't kill us!" Jack waved his hands around in defeat, placing his feet carefully in front of him as he walked out the open door. Lilly grumbled and followed suit. Peter slowly walked over to his old friend, checking to see if he'd woken up yet. Like him, that wooden puppet was a great liar and could just be lying there, pretending to sleep so he could hear their conversations.

Peter didn't jump back in fright.

Pinocchio stared at him with wide, dead eyes enough to rival a vengeful spirit. "Pinocchio, Don't do that or I'll gouge your eyes out."

The boy sat up, waving cheerfully. "You got me~ and I was hoping to scare you too; such a shame~"

"I know you better than anyone, besides, aren't you a morning person?"

"Yep!"

Peter was quite a morning person as well since he used to wake up early to tend to the sheep. _He didn't have to do that now._

"I hear that the others went down already?"

"Yeah…"

Both of their eyes turned dark.

"Did you engrave that memory to your mind?" The puppet piped in, eyes glistening dangerously.

"Yes, Jack hugging… Lilly crying… I can die happy now."

The two took turns laughing maniacally, forgetting about disturbing a young maiden's rest…

Loud thumping came from the stairs. Lilly was the first to run in. "I heard some evil laughing! What are you guys doing to Goldilocks?!"

Jack came in after and nearly pushed Lilly to the ground. "You Paedophiles! What's going on?!"

Two pair of eyes stared back in confusion.

There was a long silence, a staring contest between the two duos.

Lilly broke the silence. "Jack! You gave me a heart attack for no reason!"

"Well sorry! It was instinct!"

"You've been doing a lot of apologising lately!"

"And you've been crying lately!"

The two turned red but still refused to back down. Peter and Pinocchio tried but failed miserably to hide their laughter. They looked like a married couple fighting first thing in the morning in their pyjamas; Lilly didn't even have her hood on yet.

With all this noise, it was impossible for one to sleep.

"SHUT UP YOU DIMWITTS! CAN'T A GIRL GET SOME REST AROUND HERE?! YOU'RE ALWAYS FIGHTING AND BICKERING AT EACH OTHER! AND YOU GUYS!" –A particular girl turned around to point accusingly at the childhood friends- "IDIOTS CAN'T EVEN REFRAIN THEM! INSTEAD YOU'RE LAUGHING. _**LAUGHING.**_ WHAT KIND OF A MORONIC GOD GAVE YOU THOSE BRAINS! I MEAN, SERIOUSLY! WE GOT A TSUNDERE RED-HOODED BRAT WHO CAN'T EVEN CONTROL HER RAGE, AN IDIOTIC STUPID BOY WHO POSSIBLY CAN'T COUNT TO THREE, A BLONDE WOODEN PUPPET WHO ACTS ALL ANNOYING WITH HIS REMARKS AND STUFF AND A BOY WHO'S TRYING TO ACT ALL COOL BUT ISN'T!"

All that came out in one breath.

Goldilocks stood on her bed, looking surprisingly intimidating under the gaze of the four children. _She didn't speak in her weird rhymes and poetic techniques._ Each of them gulped, hands up in surrender. Pinocchio was the first to summon up his courage and walk over to her. "Now, now Goldilocks, we're sorry to interrupt your rest like that but there is no need for-"

"There is a necessary cause for the screaming."

Shivers ran down the puppet's spine as Goldilocks spoke normally. He slowly backed away, watching her climb off the bed. She slowly walked up to Jack and Lilly, her long hair covering her eyes. "E-Erm, We're sorry! We'll argue outside next time!"

Jack's reasoning didn't help.

She grabbed both by the collar and pulled them down with such strength for a frail girl. "Make me wake up again and I'll bring in scissors to cut you up…Just like those bears."

"We won't wake you up next time!"

"We promise!"

Both grinned nervously and tried to get out of her grip.

But they couldn't.

"Now kiss."

… _What?!_

Goldilocks looked at them with mischievous eyes. "Like the meeting of two flowers. Like the mating of bees and honey. Like the friendliness of light and dark… Kiss."

The boys joined in on the fun.

"Ah, we wouldn't want to get Goldi mad again now do we?" Puppet boy absentmindedly whistled, moving his eyes elsewhere to not meet their glares.

"I highly suggest in you doing so as well; it would make her happy." Peter went all serious and spoke in his monotone again.

The two finally went out of Goldilocks's grip. "Like hell I would!"

Their screams in unison only added to the fun of the other three. "Aww c'mon! I know you guys will be happy!"

"NO!"

Why is it that they scream like brother and sister?

Both rushed out the door, hastily putting on their outdoor clothes. "Hurry up and eat!"

"I want to set out right now!"

The three sighed, admitting defeat. Peter climbed down the stairs slowly. "You two eat; I already had my fill." Then he walked off to his room to change. The pair shrugged. Pinocchio went to eat while Goldilocks changed.

"Alrighty! Where we heading?" Jack had his hands behind his head, taking long strides to keep up with Pinocchio's fast-paced ones.

"Tallow's lair... Did you just seriously forget?! You were the one who dragged us all in on this in the first place!"

"Forgot."

The wooden toy was now a…wooden toy since he converted back to a puppet, declaring it 'easier to move around in' but that of course made him…significantly shorter therefore, he was walking faster than normal and not realising it since the grass for him looked so vast.

Pinocchio wasn't the only one changed through.

Peter was wearing the clothes he wore when they first met but instead of short needles, he had a Huge. Long. Spear. The spear was roughly the height of him and Goldilocks combined. Maybe taller. Who knows.

The other three –sparing the puppet- were highly intimidated by its height. Goldilocks also picked up a new weapon at the village. The group tried offering her small, easy to carry things that will be simple for her to hold in battle but she insisted on them being 'too light' and instead brought this heavy, spiked mace.

Right.

Who knew she was so tough.

Even Jack had trouble carrying that thing.

But Goldilocks swung it around like a feather.

Amazing what brittle looking girls can do.

"Puppet boy are we there yet?!"

The wooden toy growled, speeding up his pace. "If we were I would tell you."

Peter rolled his eyes, getting quite tired of their constant arguing, not just between Lilly and Jack. Goldilocks's tune rang out louder and seemed to echo in the forest.

Why would a forest send back echoes?

Peter thought about this for a long time. Maybe the forest was really dense and her tune just bounced off the trees.

Or maybe…

"Pinocchio stop!"

The puppet stopped, turning around. "Is there anything wrong?"

"It's an illusion!"

"A what?!"

Their surroundings began to waver and ripple like water. Suddenly, their view of trees disappeared with an almost comical 'pop!' and a cave was replaced with the forest.

…

Around the cave, were human skeletons.

They reached out and seemed to claw at the ground.

Peter gave them a hard stare. _They most likely died from hunger and thirst._ People probably spent days wandering around in this illusion, walking 'till they starved. If it weren't for Goldilocks's humming, they would've shared the same fate.

Peter took sometime to look around at the interior at the cave, studying the dead bodies while the others made small talk and laughed nervously. He prodded one in the head with his spear. The skull seemed...clean, very clean. Almost bleached white. For someone who rotted in a cave like this, they shouldn't end up looking as fresh as that. There was also another suspicious thing. Instead of the cave reeking of blood and dead flesh, the air actually smelt _fresh_. It was as it someone crushed flowers to make a nice Spring fragrance. Also, if Peter could trust his nose, he could smell faintly, an indistinctive wax scent, like one from a candle...He could also slightly taste ash on his tongue if he inhaled deeply.

Looking around some more, he spotted a broomstick, snapped in half. The hilt seemed to be rotten wood so there was no doubt that the broom faded with age thus being able to snap like that. As he walked up to inspect the broomstick, Peter noticed a sharp object jutting from outside of the broken end. From the angle Peter stood at, he would have missed it completely since it was so thin. Walking closer, he cautiously grabbed at the thread-like object. Instantly, his finger bled. He could feel small needs of red liquid slide down his hand in an orderly fashion. Blood. _His blood_. He missed the feeling. He has never cut himself since the age of four since Pinocchio accidentally stuck a large splinter, he shouldn't even call it a splinter since it was about as big as his thumb. Somehow, they got it crammed into the boy's palm and wow, his hand bled like mad.

Peter looked closer and saw a fancy hilt at the bottom of the broom. _A hollow broom?_ Why would someone need a hollow-

That's when Peter noticed the sword.

He recognised it as a rapier, and a cleverly hidden one too. It was thin enough to be mistaken as a fishing line. Someone could pull out an amazing assassination with it. But, there was one major flaw. W _hoever put it in here turned it the wrong way up._ If someone were to grab from the top, they would only hurt themselves since they would catch the blade instead of the hit. However, if it was the other way around, this make-shift weapon would be almost perfect for every type of assassin.

Suddenly, ash and dust flew up into the air, rendering the group into a fit of loud coughs. Once the dust died down, a young maiden stood in front of them with a broom.

" _Cinderella?!"_

Said woman giggled, waving politely despite the situation that they were in. Then she dead-panned. "YOU'RE NOT IN A SUITABLE CONTION TO SEE THE TALLOW CANDLE!"

She then began adjusting everyone's clothing quickly, almost like a butler.

 _Wait, what was he thinking?! Cinderella is a princess! What's she doing here?!_

"C-Cind-Cinderella?! What are you doing here?!" Lilly stuttered as said girl began flattening out the wrinkles in her hood. "I'm working for the tallow candle! He's such a nice man! Very messy though, I always have to clean up his ash…"

Cinderella had the amazing ability to stay calm in such a moment like this.

Was what the group thought.

"E-Erm, Why are you working-"

"You wanted to see him yes? Oh and good job seeing though the illusion! I was going to interrupt if you didn't in time!"

After cleaning up the group some more, she pushed them all forward, making sure that not a speck of dust fell on them. They didn't have any time to ask more questions because they reached a huge layer of ash. Cinderella grumbled something inaudible and began waving away the ash, still keeping the group 'germ-free'.

"Lilly, I want you to be nice! Jack, do not make any rude comments! Pinocchio, turn back into a boy! And Peter, do not lie!"

"H-how do you know our names?" Jack spoke up, trying to brush her off since she was cleaning his hair.

"You know my name! So I must know yours!"

 _What a saint._

"Ho, ho! What do we have here Ella?"

The group averted their attention towards a glowing orange light.

"Oh, just some more fairy tale protags!"

The dust cleared and the group saw…

A face on a white candle.

Grinning.

Idiotically.

It was almost comical.

The group sweat-dropped and turned to Cinderella.

"What. Is. That."

"The Tallow Candle!"

"That thing is…"

They eyed the candle in disgust.

"Hey! I'm the real deal here! Don't look at me like that!"

His cries of anger were ignored.

"But.."

"He's…"

"So…"

"…retared.."

"Oh my lord of tales."

 **AN: I was thinking of writing more but…oh well…**

 **-Kokone**


	8. chapter 7: The Candle

**Disclaimer: these stories are about as old as my grandmother. I don't think I'm 50.**

 **AN: AGAIN IM SORRY FOR MESSING UP THE CHARATER PERSONALITIES. And I won't be messing with them again.**

Everyone (exclude miss germ-phobic Cinderella. Nobody understood her…) was quite amazed at the candle with the retarded face.

"Um… Sir Tallow candle, may we ask about the Great War?" asked Lilly politely.

"YES" boomed the Tallow Candle.

"And not shout so loudly please?" requested Jack as he was rubbing his ears. Peter noted that Jack's ears went a bright scarlet whenever he was around Lilly. He retained that for blackmail later.

"AHEM… yes of course" he said. "The Great War was probably the most tragic war in the history of this land. It started when Maleficent, the evil fairy, began to sign peace treaties with numerous villains across different tales. The giants, the Cinderella's step-mother, the witch from Hansel and Gretel, which goes by the name of Gubba Wabba ('Stupid name for a witch" muttered Peter), Snow White's Mother which is the witch Nogoa Gamba ("oh hooray, another stupid name' whispered Pinoccho) and who knows how many more. The only one that had never signed the treaty was the big bad wolf, who would not sign it for others sake.

When Maleficent gather a force of 2000 strong, she set against the Protagonists of many Fairy Tales. But the protagonists knew and had assembled a force of 200 strong, in hopes of defeating the evil fairy king. The two most famous warriors were probably the first Red Riding Hood, the first Giant killer.

The two were a formidable pair; the Red Riding Hood was stealthy and quick while the First Giant killer was loud and strong. ("Huh the first giant killer sounds like Jack" muttered Lilly, "Shut up." Whispered Jack as his ears turned an even brighter shade of red.) There are other warriors like them but I won't elaborate.

The villains were finally beaten and were taken to various prisons. The giants were put in a land above the clouds with the lock made with the self-sacrifice of the giant killer.

The two witches were put in two separate prisons. Gubba Wabba was locked in a prison made of fire and stone, locked with the spirit of the first Grim Siblings. The other witch, Nogoa Gamba was locked in a tower, the bolt made with the spirit of the first Snow White.

Maleficent was locked in a land with thorn and brambles and a castle made of obsidian. (Goldilocks flinched at the mentioning of Obsidian) with a force so powerful it shut her off from the world. And the sprit that powered it was a mix of three. The first Red Riding Hood, the first Sleeping Beauty and the first Goldilocks were all sacrifices were for the evil Fairy's cage.

When the Villains were locked away into their various prisons, the land returned to its former glory. The children of those who were sacrificed were praised over and over again.

But then the praising stopped. Things began to happen. They were driven away, never to seen again.

The end" the Tallow Candle concluded.

* * *

 **THIS LINEBREAK CAN COUNT TO POTATO**

* * *

They were all outside the cave when Peter approached Jack.

"Hey" said Peter.

"Hey" replied Jack.

"So why do your ears go red when you're around Lilly?"

"Ha ha…what do you mean?"

"I mean you blush when you go near her."

"No I don't"

"Yes you do"

"Do too"

"Do Not"

"Do not"

"Do too"

"HA!" exclaimed Peter, jumping with excitement.

"Screw you Peter."muttered Jack,

'You like Lilly, You like Lilly,YOU LIKE LILLY, YOU LIKE LILLY!"Peter Chanted.

"Shut up O'Riley!" shouted Jack while he landed a swift kick.

Right up Peter's crotch.


	9. Chapter 8: No mercy

Other Worldly

 **AN: Erm, I re-wrote this chapter since everything was so…*shudders*. I think I made Peter too op, I'm giving him some flaws, so, yeah, he won't be the only one killing everything. I think I'll make him a likeable character, not a badass one, though I still plan on keeping his godly fighting abilities and scary glares ;)**

 **Note: The candle's story will remain the same; I see no need to change it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters nor do I own their tales**

Chapter 8| No mercy

.

.

.

 **Jack's POV**

Jack landed a blow, right where it hurts. He didn't know why. He was used to smacking his friends around when they made fun of him. But his ungodly stupid mind thought that it was ok to kick a kid in the groin. _Good job Jack, your parents must be very proud_.

Immediately, he tried to apologise for destroying a boy's life. "Whoa, umm, Peter, totally didn't mean that! It's just that you…umm."

"That I was right?"

Suddenly, the image of Peter disappeared, melting into the air with a purple mist. Bewildered, Jack looked around; one does not simply vanish into mist. Then he spotted Peter, with the faintest smile on his face.

Peter sat on an over-turned log, his spear tucked into his arm while it rested on his shoulder. "That wasn't nice." The boy got up, using his spear as support.

Jack rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Then he realised that he did the same thing Lilly did when she was nervous and quickly dropped his hand. "Yeah…sorry. But you're not right! I really don't think of Lilly in that way, I see her as a sister of some sort…"

"Yep, keep telling yourself that." Peter joked, as he walked over to him. Jack was almost thankful that he kept some distance between them. As Peter yawned into the back of his hand, Jack's mind frantically searched for conversation starters. "Why are you here?"

Then he realised just how wrong that sounded.

"I mean, it's not that I'm unhappy you're here, but like, I barely know you, and you're tagging along with us so I was starting to question-"

"I'm here because of Pinocchio." Peter said, slightly teary from his yawn. "Why are you doing this quest anyways? I thought you people were constantly busy with stuff, you know, being popular and all…"

Jack's face fell. He tried to hide it but Peter clearly saw it. "Look, if you don't want to tell me, that's fine."

Jack straightened his shoulders. It was something he hadn't told Pinocchio or Goldilocks, not even Lilly, though she probably already knew why. "It's because I want recognition from my father. He – he abandoned me when I was young; Lilly's mother took me in. I still see him around, but…" Jack stopped. He didn't trust himself to speak. He wasn't comfortable talking about his father to people he just met. He was afraid that the water-works would start if he continued on.

Luckily, Peter didn't press. "I see…" he simply stated.

Jack tried to change the subject before things got really awkward. "Err, so, that mist thingy, how did you do that? Did your parents teach you? I bet you had great parents if they taught you how to do that, lucky you."

Suddenly, the air around Jack dropped a few degrees and he found himself shivering. He glanced at Peter to see if he noticed the change in temperature as well. "Hey dude, is it just me or is it getting colder-"

Peter radiated _anger_.

"My mum is dead. My dad…he killed her."

Ok…so Jack touched on a sensitive subject, big deal.

"I will fucking kill him." The boy seethed, his hands turning white at the force of him gripping the Chinese halberd.

Ok…Jack touched on a really sensitive subject, _really_ big deal.

"Hey, Peter…yeah, look, I'm really sorry - again. Um, if you could, can you calm down?"

Jack should be voted as the world's number one conversation holder. He was the best at this kind of stuff. Before he could do or say anything stupid that would possibly make the situation worse, a hand clamped down firmly on his shoulder. "Jack, the Tallow Candle is about to say something, Lilly wants you in there." Pinocchio gestured towards the cave.

Jack could kiss him right now. He gave Pinocchio a thumbs up and thanked the Lord of Tales silently for the kindness of mercy.

 **XXX**

 **Peter's POV**

Peter tried to concentrate on Pinocchio's soothing voice, but found himself unable to. His dad…what his dad did wasn't even worthy of death. That man needed to be tortured and punished for the sins he committed. Peter wouldn't be satisfied if the man was just _dead_. He needed to wring the man's fat neck, burn his eyes out and throw him into a river to watch him decompose. Even then, Peter wasn't sure if he would be happy with that result.

"Peter."

At the sound of his name being called, Peter stared at Pino.

"You're making a scary face. Stop."

He was? Peter tried relaxing. He erased his thoughts and focused on how blue Pino's eyes were. Slowly, he started to notice how tight his face was. He was glaring. He's seen how people backed away from his angry expressions. How even the villagers, who were casually talking with him, started backing away once he got mad. Suddenly, he was very thankful that Pino didn't look away. That filled him with undoubtable glee. He _knew_ that Pino was different.

Then all those happy, bubbly feelings escaped from him as he realised how long he's left Pino. He had no contact with the boy for three years. For whatever ungodly reason, Peter never spoke to Pinocchio for three years. What the hell was his mind thinking three years back? He found himself unable to look away from Pino's cerulean eyes. It wad almost as if they were accusing him, inwardly screaming at him and blaming him for leaving.

Then Pino took his cap off, the one Peter gave him when they were young. Pino gingerly rubbed at the worn out brim. Before Peter could question what he was doing, he got head-butted.

Peter would've staggered back if he weren't so shocked. Pinocchio glared at him angrily, while holding their foreheads together. Of course, Peter _had_ the get the receiving end of his rage, but at that moment, that was the least of his worries.

 _Oh god he's too close! He's way too close!_

If these thoughts somehow made their way to his face, he would kill himself right there and then.

"That's what you get for making a scary face." Pino said, completely oblivious to Peter's internal war. "If you make another scary face, I'll head butt you again. And I will make you bleed." Pinocchio threatened.

At that point, Peter was too out of it to respond properly, so he simply nodded.

 **XXX**

 **Pinocchio's POV**

After head butting Peter, (his own head actually hurt after that, what the hell was Peter's head made of? A rock?) They made their way to the cave, where the Tallow Candle stood, or sat. It was hard to tell.

Jack waved the both of them over happily, as if the candle had been telling them some sort of joke that was so stupid and unoriginal that they actually found it amusing.

"Okayyyy ChILdRen! LeTS StArT!"

So the candle's speech became weird when someone blew at his forever-burning flame. Pinocchio noted this down as Lilly attempted to put an end to the candle's life.

"So you kids wanna know where the rabbit hole is, yes?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

The candle took a deep breath. "The rabbit hole…"

He paused for dramatic effect.

"The location of the rabbit hole…"

Pinocchio could feel the tension in the air. Everyone was waiting, waiting for the words that would initiate the official start of their quest.

"Is unknown to me!"

Pinocchio's mood plummeted. Everyone looked distinguished they all lost hope. It simply slipped out of their grasp.

"But I happen to know lots of people who _do_ know!"

And with those words, Pinocchio was happy and ready to set off again.

"But they're dead."

The candle seriously had to stop playing with his emotions like this.

"But, if I can remember, there are two people, a boy and a man, who know where it is and can tell you everything about it."

Jack stopped the candle before it could deliver anymore bad news. "So, where are these people?"

The candle flickered angrily, its flame growing and stretching across the ceiling of the cave. "I was about to tell you that! That's why you wait and listen patiently, boy!" Pinocchio could feel the heat of the fire and just how close it was to burning his skin off. But then he noticed a gap, a faint, but brief current in the candle's flame that was not warm. The candle sighed and recomposed itself, shrinking. "As I was saying, I know two people who know where it is, but I don't know where they are. Good luck finding them, you'll know who they are when you see them." The candle winked, or Pinocchio thought it did, and changed topic. "But first, a word of advice and a few stories to share, gather 'round children." The candle murmured, almost sadly.

"As you may or may not know, every 5th generation of Fairy Tale protagonists are always unlucky. No matter what one does to change that, it is a curse we must all bear with, after the Great War. As you see, you have all taken over the roles of your earlier ancestors, being hunted by wolves, bears etc. Though, I guess that you're not _that_ unlucky, considering what your ancestors went through. Shall I tell the stories of the first unlucky ones before you guys?" It was of course impossible to stay serious no matter how hard one tried. Maybe it was the way the candle looked, or maybe it was the way he talked. Maybe it was just the air in the atmosphere but Pinocchio could tell that the group was having a hard time controlling their laughter.

"No laughing you brats! I'm all truths here! Not you too Ella! Ahem! Anyways! Let me continue! You!" The flame on top of Tallow's head grew and its smoke seemed to curl around Lilly. "Your great-great-great grandmother was amazing with chemicals and medicine! She was a smart one indeed! In fact, _she_ was the one who made all the medicine for her grandmother! Yes, She knew what to put in! Ever since the young age of five!" The Tallow candle coughed loudly and a solemn look crossed his face. "She was colour-blind. She couldn't tell the difference between red and green. So, everyday, that child was meant to pour the _red_ liquid in the medicine, but instead used the _green_ one. Yes, her grandmother knew that this was happening but didn't want to spoil the pride of her granddaughter. So, everyday that child came to visit, her grandmother would drink the _poison_ made. This particular poison broke down the stomach and other organs, leading to a slow, painful death. The wolf considered in this story, is the one that tried to bury the grandmother's corpse on holy land, basically, it was the priest of a nearby church. Weird huh?" The candle laughed merrily. "She killed her own grandmother! Ha!..."

The cave went silent for a long time, and Lilly fidgeted. Pinocchio sensed the turmoil she was in and was about to comfort her but Jack beat him to it.

"Wait, so, Lilly's like, a doctor! Whoa, that means I won't have to pay so much to get medicine anymore! Lilly why didn't you say anything sooner?"

Pinocchio saw Lilly smile, but she quickly wiped it off before Jack could be satisfied with her action. "If I was a doctor, I'd leave you to die." She stated, crossing her arms.

The Tallow Candle shushed Lilly before another argument could start. He flickered his flames slightly to Peter. "Boy, do you want to know of your ancestors?"

Strangely, Peter looked at Pinocchio for confirmation. Pinocchio nodded, even though Peter might not care about his past, Pinocchio was curious to see what kind of blood Peter inherited.

"Alright child, ok, so the one before you was a girl, yes don't look so shocked, and she had beautiful loving parents." The Candle closed his eyes wisely, if he had a beard, he would be stroking it right now. "But then, her father fell ill. Of course, the family worried over his condition since it only got worse. There was a time when her mother would just snap and break down crying. The family was extremely poor so they couldn't afford much, much less a doctor. That's when the girl stared her _lying_. I mean, her mother never paid her much mind, always busy with work and her husband.

So the girl said that her father _died_. That day, her mother actually looked at her in the face and hugged her, rushing to their room. But instead of a lifeless corpse, she came across a breathing, _living_ man. The mother told her child not to scare her like that and went to make dinner. The very next day, the same thing happened. But this time, after finding her husband alive, the mother slapped the child, saying not to do such silly things. Now you see, the next day, at the exact same time, her father _did_ die. When she told her mother this, she was abused, beaten blue, and kicked out of the house. The girl left without warning her mother another time. ' _Let the corpse rot and stink up the whole house,'_ was what she thought at that time. Your ancestors were frightening but some even say that your family line is the coldest, scariest family of all time."

"I have more! Another story on the Grimm twins and Snow White herself!"*

Pinocchio stood up, choosing to not listen. God knows how long this candle would blabber for. "No thanks, we should get going now." He stood up, along with everyone else. That is, everyone but Cinderella.

While she did stand with them, she didn't follow and instead walked back to the Tallow Candle. As they reached outside (Pinocchio never realised how much it reeked of smoke in there until he was away from the cave), Peter poked his shoulder. Turning slowly, Pinocchio faced Peter. "Pino…"

Pinocchio felt something crawl up his spine as Peter used an old nickname. "Yes?"

"Am I really that scary? Earlier you said that I made a scary face and-"

Pinocchio decided to be brutally honest. "Well, I'd be lying if I said you weren't."

"Wha-"

"But hey, you're Peter, the guy I grew up with. Even if you someday turn into a frog and live the rest of your live in a pond,"

"Hey!"

"Or if you marry and have children, I'll still be with you, 'cause you're Peter and Peter is Peter." He finished.

" _Heeeeeyyyyy, Pinooooooo."_

" _What is it?"_

 _Peter slapped mud on his face and inspected his fingers. Pinocchio tried not to grimace. "If I suddenly turn into a mud monster, like this!" Peter bared his teeth and laughed as Pinocchio screamed. He then chased Pinocchio around with_ _ **a lot**_ _of mud on his hands. Alas, Pinocchio was not the fastest runner and he'd just recently got turned into a human, so he wasn't quite used to his legs. Peter caught him in a hug that lifted him slightly off the ground. "Would you still be my friend?"_

 _Pinocchio squirmed and tried to wriggle out of Peter's grasp. "Of course!" He answered desperately._

 _Peter smiled at his vain attempts. "Then, if I suddenly left and you never see me again, how will you be my friend?"_

 _Pinocchio laughed as Peter tickled his sides with muddy fingers. "We will still be friends 'cause we will never be separated! That was a trick question Peter!"_

 _Peter frowned. "Promise me?"_

 _Pinocchio didn't answer. Was he really sure? Did he really know that one day, they would never be separated? He didn't want to lie to Peter, but he felt that if he did promise him, it would really happen._

 _Apparently Peter took Pinocchio's hesitance for a 'no'. "Oh…so you won't be with me after all…" Peter gently put Pinocchio down and he looked ready to cry. Panicking, Pinocchio hastily filled in his unsaid words. "No! Of course we'll be together! I promise!"_

" _Are you lying?" Peter sniffled._

" _No! There's no way I'd leave you."_

 _Then Peter kissed Pinocchio's forehead tenderly. "Thanks Pino!"_

Pinocchio shuddered. Right after that, the both of them attempted to eat mud pies that they made. He couldn't get the taste of grass and dirt out of his mouth for weeks. It didn't help that his Grandfather thought that the both of them drank some sort of poison since they ran up to his house gagging and choking.

"Boys!"

Pinocchio shook himself out of his past and tried to locate the new voice. He saw Cinderella walking up to the both of them with a friendly wave. Pinocchio and Peter both looked at each other with the same expression, confusion. She stared down at them and smiled. Then Pinocchio realised something. _Down_. She was looking down. Sure, Pinocchio was fourteen and she was twenty, but the height difference couldn't be that staggering, could it?

"Is there something you need?" Peter asked. Yes, trust Peter to be the voice of reason in these sort of situations.

"In fact, yes, it may be improper for a Princess to ask such a thing, but may I join in on this quest?"

Pinocchio's jaw dropped. A princess, Cinderella, wanted to join them on _this_?! Apparently, Jack had super hearing for the words 'join' and 'quest' because he was immediately beside them, shaking the princess's hand eagerly.

"We would love to have you with us! Welcome aboard! Do you have any experience in fighting? Besides cooking and cleaning, is there anything special that you can do?"

Cinderella giggled at his excitement. "Of course, I don't mean to boast but I am quite skilled with the rapier." She smiled and grabbed her broom (was she holding it this entire time? Pinocchio didn't notice), flicking the brushy bit off. She tilted it downwards, since the broomstick was hollow, and Pinocchio noticed a sword handle. As it faced the ground, the handle dragged the blade downwards. Immediate, in her hands, Cinderella had a super thin rapier. Really, the blade was as thin as a spider's web.

"Erm, Cinderella, won't that, you know, break? It seems really brittle." Jack pointed out. Wow an intellectual comment from Jack. Now Pinocchio knew the world was ending.

Cinderella giggled again. "Not at all, would you like proof?" She discarded her broomstick, or her sheathe, in this case, and slid her slender fingers through the handle. She got into a fighting stance. "Would you like to spar, Jack?"

Jack's eyes widened and he held his hands up in a non-offensive gesture. Pinocchio's eyes wandered to the unused shamshir at Jack's belt, still in its sheathe. He'd only been using daggers, not once has he touched that sword. "Err…I don't think that I should fight a princess, I mean…" Jack trailed off as Cinderella displayed a look of disappointment. "Lilly should fight instead!"

Behind him, Lilly whipped her head around at her name being called. "What's happening?" She asked as she approached.

"Jack is being too sissy to fight Cinderella." Peter answered with a smirk on his face. Lilly raised an eyebrow at Jack. 'I-It's not that, I mean she's a princess and a…well a woman so-"

"Do you think women are incapable of accomplishing what men can do?" Cinderella demanded, outraged.

"N-not at all, Princess, but uh…"

Jack's hide was saved as Lilly butted in. "I would very much like to spar with you instead Cinderella. Jack here wouldn't even be worth your time." Lilly stated confidently with her arms crossed. "Besides, I like your rapier, let's see what it can do." A devilish smirked crossed Lilly's face and Pinocchio found himself praying to the Lord of Tales to ensure that Cinderella doesn't end up dying. "I won't go easy on you, just because you are a princess." In one graceful motion, Lilly unsheathed both her daggers, two kujangs. Although Pinocchio's seen them many times before, they never cease to surprise with their intricately carved patterns on the blade. She held them with the blades nearly touching her elbows, but they weren't quite long enough unlike Pinocchio's tonfas.

Cinderella grinned almost childishly. "It will be an honour to do some light sparing with you." Then she was gone. Pinocchio's eyes tried to follow the both of them as their weapons clashed. Sparks flew, literally, as they collided weapons. Pinocchio feared that if one of them were to hesitate for a second, they would die. They were going far to fast. Pinocchio was still pushed beyond the boundaries of shock to find Cinderella actually keeping up with Lilly, especially when she was in a dress. Ok, well, it was a dress with breastplates and guards on up the arms, but still. He'd been up against Lilly's speed before and it was nothing to laugh at. For Cinderella to hold against her for this long, it was more than just impressive. How was _this_ considered 'light sparing'? Unless if Cinderella was cracking a pun since both of them were incredibly light on their feet.

Pinocchio had enough. He was hungry, missing out on the action and he didn't want to see one of them get killed. "Guys! Stop!"

Nether heard him. They were too absorbed in the battle to hear him. Jack joined in on the shouting. Soon, the both of them were yelling at the top of their lungs to try to get the two to stop. Exhausted and with a newly dry voice, Pinocchio slumped down on the grass. He would have to wait it out until someone lost stamina.

Or not.

Pinocchio didn't realise that Goldilocks was no longer standing with them, since that girl got really quiet at times, and saw her at the top of a nearby hill. Pinocchio saw her new mace, the kind connected to a handle, not a string. She swung it once at a big tree, and sent it crashing down. With one strike. If Pinocchio were a woodcutter, he'd hire Goldilocks to help him, and then he'd be filthy rich.

The fallen tree got the attention of both females and they ceased clashing weapons. "Oopsie." Cinderella muttered.

 **AN: *I'll write the stories for Snow white and the Grimm siblings as a side story, it will be too much to fit on one chapter.**


	10. Chapter 8a -Side Story

Other worldly

 **AN: Warning, this is a** _ **side story**_ **. Remember what I said last time? I said that I would write the background stories of the Grimms and Snow White. Oh yes, and this is Kokone, not Kayoi. If you haven't read our profile, then let me explain.**

 **Kayoi and I take turns, hence our name. I did both the prologues and even numbered chapters, she did the rest. I am also writing this chappie.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters**

Chapter 10a. –side story

.

.

.

"Oh, hello there friend! I see that you've left behind the companions to hear my story! What's that? Peter's murdered one hundred men?! Honestly that boy… Oh? You want to get started? Well why didn't you say so? Here grab a broom!... That one yes! Hmm?... BUT WE ARE MEANT FOR EACH OTHER!... you're not here to work for me? Aahahaha! I love your humour! Of course you're not Cinderella; that girl is something else… What are you here for then? Oh I see..Curious are we? Ok, sit tight I guess, I'll tell Snow White's first. Oh yes, and keep in mind that this is the 5th generation before this Snow White. Yes, let's call every 5th generation the _Unluckies_. It's easier to understand now right? Alright.

But first.. WILL YOU MARRY ME?! Why not?! Wahhh! Soooo Disapointed~ Ahem! Excuse me, let's get started.

So, Snow White lived with the seven dwarves right? Okay, so, the dwarves would go to the ends of earth to protect her. They helped her every time the witch tried to kill her. Hunters, wolves, even warriors of the king himself, but each and every time, the dwarves held out. Even if it was just the seven of them, they protected her with courage and strength.

 _Their dependence on strength alone won't help them with everything._

Snow White constantly saw them go to the ends of the earth to help her. _It was all the queen's fault_. Snow White constantly chanted that in her mind each time the dwarves went out to fight for her.

 _It was all the queen's fault It was all the queen's fault It was all the queen's fault It was all the queen's fault It was all the queen's fault It was all the queen's fault It was all the queen's fault It was all the queen's fault It was all the queen's fault It was all the queen's fault._

One day, as the dwarves ran out of the cottage with battle cries, they told Snow White to prepare porridge for each of them once they were done. It was the same every day; porridge, nothing more. _Why didn't they ask for more? Why are they doing this for me? What have I done to them?_ These questions just rolled into her head and nuzzled at her brain. What _had_ she done for them? And why _were_ they doing this for her? The dwarves came back, some bleeding, others bruised blue.

 _Yet they still smiled._

 _They told her that it was ok._

 _It was_ _ **not**_ _ok._

They sat and laughed merrily at how quickly the enemy fell to their knees. Snow White always felt guilty, knowing that they put up this act to reassure her.

 _It was all the queen's fault It was all the queen's fault It was all the queen's fault It was all the queen's fault It was all the queen's fault It was all the queen's fault It was all the queen's fault It was all the queen's fault It was all the queen's fault It was all the queen's fault It was all the queen's fault It was all the queen's fault It was all the queen's fault It was all the queen's fault It was all the queen's fault It was all the queen's fault It was all the queen's fault It was all the queen's fault It was all the queen's fault It was all the queen's fault._

 _No, it wasn't._

 _ **It was her fault.**_

The maiden realised this and cried, she let out endless tears until she fell asleep. _They were doing this because_ _ **she**_ _came here. They were doing this for_ _ **her**_ _sake. If_ _ **she**_ _didn't come here, they would be_ _ **still living happily**_ _._

The very next day, Snow White woke with red eyes and a dry throat. Per usual, the dwarves were still soundly asleep. _Apple, I want an apple._ The drowsy woman walked to the kitchen. _I'll make them happy._ She grabbed an apple off the self. _I'll make them smile_. She walked down to the basement and into the room where the dwarves kept poison. _I'll make them laugh._ She injected poison into the apple. _I'll make sure that I do the suffering._

She bit into the apple.

She died.

They mourned.

No dashing prince on a horse came to save her.

 _The step-mother was now the fairest of them all._

Righty! Now wasn't that a great story?! No? What do you mean 'why wasn't it happy?' I told you, these are the _Unluckies_. Do you still want to hear more? Yes? Wow, that's brave of you. I mean, Lilly and Peter just pranced right out of here… Alright, alright, I'll get on with it.

Now, here is the story of the Grimms.

Ok, you know how they say that Hansel's the good twin? Right and Gretel's the smart one? This story absolutely discards that theory. Ok, so it starts like this…

Every day, Gretel gets abused by her mother. Shut up! I'm getting to the good part! Now, their family was extremely poor, probably the poorest family in all of Fairy Tale. All they could afford was bread at the most. You see, Gretel's mother always got more than the rest of the family, yet she still complained to her husband about not having enough food. Her greed for food got so bad, that she began to beat up Gretel to earn more food and Gretel, still being a child, gave over the food in return for not being beaten to death.

Her mother always had it in for her, accusing her for eating too much. "But mother! Hansel barely gets anything to eat and I must-"

"Who is this Hansel man?! Do not go seeing a boy behind my back!"

"I-I'm not! He's your son!"

"I have no son!"

"B-but!"

"Shut your mouth child."

Gretel did as told and went to bed without dinner. "Brother!" every night she would wail and cry out to her brother, and every night her brother would comfort her. "There, there little sis. I'll make sure you get plenty of food tomorrow."

Was what he would always say.

But she got nothing.

As her mother was forced to face the reality that they would soon starve to death, she began to be even more rough on Gretel. "You stupid child! You should've never been born!"

Her father tried to defend her. "Now, now dear, we mustn't be too harsh on her."

"Shut up! I Need money! Money! Use our daughter's body to pay for everything!"

"WHAT?! Dear! That's too far!"

"Listen to m-"

"I will not let vulgar men do such things!"

"Shut up." The woman glared, piercing her eyes into his. "I do things _my_ way in _my_ house."

Her father retreated, shooting Gretel a worried glance before rushing outside. For once, Gretel really _feared_ her own mother. She could see the poisoning snake that slid around in her mother's eyes. "Go to your room without lunch or dinner, be ready by morning."

She ran to her room and cried to her brother again.

By morning, a strange man came by. He eyed her mother with lust. "Not me… her…" And her mother pointed to her own daughter peeking out from behind her room.

 _Her cries of shock were ignored by both parents._

 _For extremely different reasons._

Gretel's brother? Poor boy could only watch in anger from a far distance. He didn't interfere. It was not because he was scared; it was because Gretel specially requested him to do so.

The family was slowly being able to afford more but one day…

"That child is always taking up our food! We should leave her in the forest! No! Better yet, we can eat her! Cook her!"

"B-but Honey…"

"What was that?!"

"B-but sh-she's our dau-daughter…"

"Who cares?! I want to eat, _eat_ dear! We can have full stomachs!"

"A-alright… But you can eat her; I refuse to."

"Your loss. Gretel come here."

The child of course, ran but she was far too slow with such short legs. Her mother hoisted her in front of the fire place, fire poker in hand. "Stand still child."

Gretel stood still, staring at the fire poker and shaking violently. _This is the end, what kind of cruel god gave me this life?_ Gretel closed her eyes, not wanting to see her blood. She waited, and waited some more, but she felt no pain, no burning flower coursing through her body, instead, she heard a soft squish. Opening one eye, she glanced at the horrified scene in front of her. Her brother stood in front of her, his arms outstretched, protecting her.

The fire poker missed its mark.

And went right through his back.

Fearing the sight, she screamed.

Loud enough for the birds outside to fly away in horror.

Her brother grunted, glaring daggers at her mother. "Screw you mother." Taking his mother's shock to advantage, he pulled himself out of the poker slowly. "Aahaha! HOW I'VE BEEN AWAITING THE DAY TO KILL YOU!"

He flipped over his mother's head and kicked her back, sending her flying into the burning fire. Her screams of agony were not dismissed by the boy, as he silently took in his mother's pain. Inhaling deeply, he grinned manically. "How nice…"

Next to the twins, their father's bedroom door flew open. "What happened?!" He turned to Hansel laughing like a mad man. "Gretel?"

Hearing his voice, Hansel turned to face him. "I'm not Gretel, stupid."

Their father was too, flung into the fire.

"G-Gretel..I-I helped see?"

 _He really looked like her_. Was what she thought at the time. _Like a mirror…_

Her brother fell to the ground and bled, his breathing slowly dissipating. Gretel too, blacked out.

Afterwards, a pair of huntsmen walked into the house too see the cause of the screaming. As the two of them walked to the living room and saw…

A young girl dead on the ground with a fire poker stuck into her chest which ran right through her back and two unknown burning bodies in the fire place.

There you have it! Another brilliant story of the _Unluckies!_ What's that? You want more? Well, I'm afraid that that's all I can sum up since the others are unknown to me. You want to go to the companions now? Ahh, I see. This will probably be the last time I see you. I'm going to be punished since I let the group know too much about the past. You see, they are not _meant_ to know how to get the hostages out of the rabbit hole. Well, I understand… Tell them that I wish them the best of luck in their journey."

The candle smiled gently at you, for once, not looking stupid. Then, a large gust of wind blew in through the cave; the wind shouldn't have done any damage to the candle since Lilly already blew at its flame twice already. But the flame did go out this time, and smoke pillowed through the cave walls. The smiling face of the candle melted and all that was left was an insignificant stud of wax in the centre of the cave.

* * *

 **AN: He's dead. Oh well.. Character vote!  
PICK YOUR FAVOURTIE!**

 **Jack**

 **Cinderella**

 **Lilly**

 **Tallow Candle**

 **Peter**

 **Hansel and Gretel (Prologue)**

 **Goldilocks**

 **Alice (Prologue)**

 **Pinocchio**

 **-Kokone**


	11. Chapter 9: Wolf senses

**Disclaimer: i actually don't own this.**

 **AN: Right, you have just read a gruesome story. Cool, Cool. Kokone usually writes sad stuff but thats what i'm here for! I make people happy with sunshine and rainbows and unicorns!**

Lilly sat, crouching on the forest floor, waiting for the right moment to pounce on the deer.

She pounced on the deer and slit its throat. The deer died instantly. She sighed and dragged the carcass back for the groups dinner.

When she reached the camp, she noticed several things at once.

Jack was shouting at Peter about magic, Pinnoccho was sleeping in a tree and Goldilocks was helping Cinderella with the fire.

She set the carcass near Cinderella, mumbled about making dinner and sat under a tree.

From her pouch, she took out a blank roll of parchment and a charcoal stick. She began to draw random things on the parchment.

Pinnoccho chose that as a moment to wake up. He fell out of the tree, face planted the forest floor and gave an involuntary groan.

"Ow ow ow ow ow... My poor puppet body... Hurts so much...help" complained.

"Go fix yourself Puppet Boy!" Shouted Lilly as she went back to sketching a near by lily( **Ha get it? Get it? Never mind** )

After dinner, Cinderella was fussing over everybody's clothes.

"YOU CANNOT GO LIKE THIS! IT IS UNHYGIENIC AND SO MANY GERMS, JUST LET ME WASH THEM!" Screamed Cinderella.

"NO!" Came the reply from everyone else.

"PLEASE?!"

"NO!"

"PRETTY PLEASE?!"

"No Cinderella. And stop shouting!"

-LINE BREAK-

As they were walking to the next town, Lilly noticed something.

First of all, Peter was not making foot prints in the mud. And his smell was different. Because of all the training with The wolf on hunting instincts, her senses can rival a wolf. Peter's smell had changed. It was faint but to her, she can defiantly smell it. So she listened for anything abnormal. No sound of footsteps. With that amount of gear, it would've made a sound either way.

She racked her brain for the O'riley family stories. She remembered one, and it wasn't her favourite.

 _Flashback_

 _Lilly, about 5 was sitting in her bed and begging her mum for a story._

 _"Please mummy? Just one story about the boy and his sheep!" Pleaded Lilly._

 _"Ok , one story, but you won't like it" came the reply._

 _"Don't worry!"_

 _"Ok, when the O'riley family was formed, they were all illusionists. They were part of a performing arts, creating illusions for the entertainment of others. However their boss was not a kind man and would never let them keep the gold they earned._

 _So in revenge, they set a trap. Making clones of them selves, they set them where the boss could see them. The boss went to them but before he could speak, they brutally murdered the man._

 _From then on, they became assassins, trained to kill. Their famous trick was to create fake children to ask for help. Then when the time was right, they would strike and kill the poor people._

 _Many people died at their hands, so they became shepherds, lying about the crimes they had committed._

 _The end"_

 _"Mummy, thats scary, why would they do that?"_

 _"I guess it was because they wanted enough gold to make them start a sheep farm. Or because they believe that killing was a way to survive."_

 _End of flashback_

Lilly looked at Peter, He was an O'riley so maybe...

Lilly spun around and threw a knife at Peter chest and it landed bullseye.

Peter dissipated into purple mist.

"Well done Lilly. How did you figure that out?" Said Peter as he dropped from the tree.

"Your smell was different and you left no foot prints." She replied.

"Then maybe we should see who's the better assassin. At the next town, we will have a duel until a drop of blood is spilled.


	12. Chapter 9-side b

Side b

 **AN: Me again! I write side story today.**

 **Disclaimer: I would not own any of these fairy tales or i would be dead.**

Lilly was knife throwing at some targets until Pinnoccho walked in the way of the target.

Pinnoccho-OOWWWWWWW!

Lilly-YOU IDIOT! YOU CAN'T FEEL PAIN IN THAT FORM!

Pinnoccho-Oh yeah. I forgot sorry

Lilly-*sighs* Stay still, I'm pulling it out.

Pinnoccho- Wait what?

Lilly- stat still* Pulls put knife*

Pinnoccho-*Turns into human* ARGH! I BLEEDING!HELP HELP HELP HELP HELP HELP HELP HELP HELP HELP HELP HELP HELP X100000000000

Lilly-OF COURSE YOU IDIOT.*binds wound*

Pinnoccho-It hurts.

Lilly- WELL NAH!?

Pinnoccho-*turns back into puppet* Now it doesn't hurt!

Lilly-*Kicks his crotch.*

Pinnoccho-*wimpering* but i definitely felt that...


	13. Chapter 10: Bad Blood

Other worldly

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or any nursery rhyme references**

Chapter 12:

.

.

.

"…"

"…"

"….Hello?"

"….Hey? Are you alright?"

"Hey!"

 _What? W-what was I doing? Why…why am I shaking? What's wrong with-_

" _Then maybe we should see who's the better assassin. At the next town, we will have a duel until a drop of blood is spilt_."

Remembering those words, the boy began to tremble violently. "N-No…I-I..I cannot allow that…!" Memories of his childhood filled his mind. He remembered how terrified he first was when Peter brought back a dead wolf at the age of six.

" _Hey Pinocchio! I brought us back a wolf! Man! And here I thought that it would kill me! It tried running away when it first saw me! I don't know why though…Oh well, no biggie! It's dead wolf for dinner tonight!" He was…scared out of his mind. The perfect word to describe this feeling would only be_ _ **Despair**_ _. Despair that his friend would kill him next, despair that Peter would end up walking down the Grimm's path. The despair that itched and clung to his mind, refusing to let go. The unexplainable feeling of losing hope, the feeling of just watching it slip through your hands, knowing that you could've saved it._

"P-Peter, I don't…I really…I…I don't know anymore…"

The boy's mumbles and disagreements fell on deaf ears.

"Hmm? What is it Pinocchio? Are you ok? You're…shaking…"

Jack glanced over at the boy, seeing his figure waver between his human self and a puppet. "Hey, Pinocchio, are you alright? I mean, if you're _that_ tired we can stop here and continue on later." Jack's voice held genuine concern and worry for his friend. Just watching him shake and jitter like that, was not _natural_.

"Y-yeah..S-S-Sleep…I-I just ne-need to…" Feeling silent relief, the boy allowed himself to collapse on his knees.

"H-HEY! Pinocchio! Was it something you ate?! D-Don't black-out..um…DOES ANYONE HERE HAVE MEDICAL KNOWLEDGE?!" Peter screamed frantically, rushing to Pinocchio's side, holding him up for support.

""I-I'm fi-fine..ab-absolutely fine…"

"No! You are not ok! Ar-are you cold? Did you come down with a fever? ARE YOU SICK?" Peter continued his one-man panic, obviously worried for his first friend. "Someone grab a jacket or something!"

Cinderella slipped off her navy blue cloak, handing it over to Pinocchio, wrapping him in the large piece of clothing, after doing so, she felt his forehead. "Mmm…He seems pretty fine; he's not heating up or anything like that."

The group could clearly see Peter's visible relief. "T-thanks…" He then nudged at the shaking boy. "Well, if you can walk, let's continue-"

Pinocchio began to shake again.

" _No….no..I have to…stop…stop…PLEASE STOP!"_

A dark and menacing aura escaped from Pinocchio. As if on instinct, everybody leaped back, cautiously stepping away from him. Without warning, Jack also began to shake, in fear. What was happening? Why was Pinocchio acting this way. To his left, Lilly clicked her tongue in worry. No-one else could see this but from her perspective, she saw a giant black gooey worm that spiralled around Pinocchio's head. Everyone has a monster like that in their heads. It is the very first sign of descending into madness. If he continues on like this, he might actually lose his sanity. Lilly took a step forward to help him but hesitated and walked backwards by two steps.

 _What if it's contagious? What if it's too late? If Lilly stepped into Pinocchio's personal space, he might start attacking her randomly._ Cold sweat appeared on the crouching boy's forehead.

" _Die…somebody will die…..no…shut up…SHUT UP! SHUT THE HELL UP!...you're wrong."_

The boy continued to quake vigorously. "I-I think…"

Cinderella brushed aside her fears and rushed towards the boy. "He's driven into hysteria! Help me calm him down!" Immediately after she said that, Peter said something that sounded like a curse and ran after her. "It's a black worm! Lilly! Do you see it?! If you do, you should know what it is right? It is not too late! I see it too! It will not harm you! You will not be caught in madness! Come help!" The maiden cried, spinning her broom. "It will be visible very soon! When it is visible, Peter, Jack and Goldilocks, ATTACK IT! In the meantime, since only Lilly and I can see it, we must be first to attack! If one of you three attack without seeing it, you may deal a fatal wound to Pinocchio's head!"

Peter stopped in his tracks and watched as Cinderella and Lilly ran past him. He had no clue to what Cinderella was referring to but if attacking randomly may kill his first friend, he was not willing to risk it. While Cinderella and Lilly ran to Pinocchio, said boy began to clutch his head. "Nononononononononono. I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!"

Leaping into the air, Lilly sliced near Pinocchio's hair, her knives nearly making contact with his eyes. What was she attacking? To Peter, it looked like she was just trying to scare Pinocchio with near hits. Then, Cinderella came in. She flipped open the top of her broom, grabbing something from inside of it. _It was the rapier from the Tallow's cave._ Discarding her makeshift sheath, she dashed quickly to Lilly and began attacking at the top of Pinocchio's head. After watching the two continue to do so for a while, Just by squinting his eyes a little, Peter saw a black misty yet gooey substance form around Pinocchio's head.

It screamed in pain as the two females attacked it and when it screamed, Pinocchio screamed along with it as well. _So this…thing is hurting Pinocchio._ He was so intensely focused on the worm-like thing that he almost didn't notice when Goldilocks and Jack ran pass him to assist in attacking.

 _Hurting…Pinocchio…_

 _Making..Pinocchio…feel…..pain?_

"I-I'll…"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Advancing forwards, Peter leaped up at least twenty feet into the air. Then, Chinese halberd in hand, he brought his spear down. The scream of the monster felt…extremely pleasant in his ears. Howling loudly, it shrank and dug its way back to Pinocchio's head. A few more seconds passed and Pinocchio slumped to the ground, having fainted.

"Right so what was that?" Jack pipped in, tucking away his knife.

Cinderella went to fetch her broom, letting Lilly answer his question. "I don't know. I have very limited knowledge but I know that it plagues your mind and forces you to take a step into madness. As far as I can see, Pinocchio was resisting its call."

"But why would it call him to madness?"

"You see, as much as we don't want to admit it, Fairy Tales are very fragile. We die as easily as we are born. Something probably triggered it such as a sudden change in atmosphere or a strong feeling of negative emotions. In his case….actually…I don't know."

Cinderella walked up to the group, smiling. "Great explanation Lilly. I would like to point out something wrong though."

Everyone looked at her in curiosity. "We Fairy Tales don't die. We don't die until the Lord of Tales allows us to. It all depends on the sins we've made in life. Say, if a bad Fairy Tale protagonist or side character comes along, when they die, they will be sent to the 'human world' and are never to return to this world. If a good one comes along, they will be given a second chance to life here, but only on one condition, they must give up all their memories of their earlier life and they must re-live through their stories."

Lilly nodded along, taking in all this new information. The others just stared in confusement. "What about anti-protagonists?" Lilly added, tilting her head to the side.

"Well, villains in Fairy Tales don't precisely have to be evil so…hmm…I don't know….." Cinderella forced a smile again. "Well, let's not dwell on it too much, I want to get Pinocchio to an inn to rest up." Every one nodded and began to walk west. During Cinderella's mock lesson, Peter had picked up Pinocchio and had hoisted him over his shoulder.

* * *

"Hey…"

"Hmm?"

"We are…in the village…do you want to fight? Since you were the one who challenged me, I will not back down."

"…sure…..do you want to fight now or wait until Pinocchio wakes up?"

"Now please."

* * *

 _Ngh…my head hurts….where am I?_

Pinocchio slowly sat up but slumped back down again. The blood quickly rushed to his head and brought him excruciating pain. Moving his fingers, he felt his circulation return. "Where…is everyone? Should I…rest or go…find them?"

Pinocchio chose the latter.

Quietly shifting his legs over the…bed? he attempted to sit once more. "Argh, there's a war going on inside my head." Looking around, he recognised this as a room to an inn. _An Inn…_ Why did that word bring worry to his mind? Brushing aside his assumed false panic he cautiously sat up. "Room to an inn…maybe they're in the inn's lounge or something…crap why can't I remember?" Frustrated, Pinocchio rubbed at his bed hair. "Did I get so tired after all that walking that I completely passed out in my room? Did I hit my head? DID JACK DRUG MY WATER WITH ALCOHOL AGAIN?!"

Rampaging down the stairs of the inn, rushing nowhere due to blind rage, Pinocchio swung open the door of a random room. "JACK! I SWEAR I'LL FREAKING KILL YOU THIS TIME!"

Blinking a couple of times, Pinocchio's eyes adjusted to the bright light of them room. Several pairs of eyes stared back at Pinocchio, some unknown and others…recognisable. Pinocchio spotted dark brown eyes among the stares. "JACK! DID YOU DRUG ME AGAIN? REMEMBER HOW I SAID THAT I'LL SMASH YOUR FACE IN? YES, CAN I DO THAT NOW?!" Grabbing the collar of the confused boy Pinocchio got ready to punch.

"Wait! What? WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT! I didn't drug you this time!" Pinocchio only glowered more.

"Was it Lilly? Smug brat things that she can do anything and get away with it…"

"No No No! It wasn't Lilly! We didn't do anything! Don't you remember?!"

"How can I remember if YOU FREAKING DRUGGED ME?!"

"I TOLD YOU I DID NOT DRUG YOU!"

"THEN WHO DID?! DON'T BLAME GOLDILOCKS, CINDERELLA OR PETER BECAUSE I WILL NOT BELIEVE YOU!"

Cinderella and Goldilocks ran over to help Jack, patting Pinocchio to make him step away.

"Pinocchio, calm down, Jack and Lilly did nothing." Cinderella gently pried his fist off Jack's collar. "You fainted on our way here."

"I..did?"

"Yep! It was terrifying! A worm of black and blue emerged from your brain, sending chills down the spine of even the bravest of men!" Goldilocks finished.

"I see…"

"Hey! Why do you listen to them and not me?!"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE A BLOODY IDIOT!"

"WELL EXCUSE ME FOR BEING STUPID YOU SEXIST WOODEN TOY!"

"SEXIST?! WELL, AT LEAST I'M NOT A DAMN HYPERCRITICAL THORN IN THE SIDE!"

"YOU WANNA GO?!"

"HELL YEAH, LET'S TAKE THIS OUTSIDE!"

"IMMA KILL YOU HERE AND NOW!"

Other guests shrugged their shoulders and went back to doing their own stuff.

They both began throwing punches and kicks at each other. Cinderella sighed. "And here I thought that Pinocchio would never defy Jack. I mean, he used to look up to people like him."

Goldilocks looked up at the older girl and flashed an extremely innocent smile. "Well, I mean, we've been travelling with each other for a while, so I think that this is a sign of bonding."

Cinderella grinned back, noting the lack of rhymes and complicated vocabulary. "Oh, that reminds me, Lilly and Peter are still duelling huh?"

"WHAT?!"

Jack didn't hesitate at Pinocchio's distraction and punched him square in the face. Other people at the inn scrambled out of the way as Pinocchio hit the wall, creating a large hole. "Wait, Peter and Lilly are duelling?!"

Pinocchio sat up as if nothing happened; there wasn't even a mark on his face. Instead, Jack clutched at his throbbing hand, cursing at Pinocchio's reaction time. Panic and…despair took over Pinocchio's body again. He controlled his shaking by clenching his fist.

"Yeah, outside of the inn or somethin'." Jack grumbled, shaking away the pain of his fist.

"Crap!" Running out the lounge, Pinocchio could finally allow the worry and fear take over him. _What if Peter killed Lilly? He rarely showed mercy, even to girls. What if…he…tortured her? No, he isn't like that…oh who am I kidding?! He is exactly like that!_

Storming out the door, Pinocchio nearly fainted at the sight before him.

.

.

.

Peter offered a hand to Lilly as she crouched down in exhaust and fatigue.

"E-Eh?!"

As Peter helped Lilly up, they both heard Pinocchio's gasp of surprise and turned to face him.

"Oh, hey Pinocchio. I see that you're better."

"Pinocchio! I WAS SO FRICKING WORRIED! Don't do that again!"

Peter rushed over to hug his friend while Lilly dusted off dirt from her hood. "H-How…Peter did you…hurt Lilly?"

"Me? Hurt her? No. I just tired her out. I did nothing of the sort."

Lilly walked over to them, sheathing her knives. "I finally found someone to surpass!"

Peter hummed, rubbing his hair. "She was really quick, but the way she uses her legs makes her tire out quickly."

"So…Ahahahahahaha!"

Peter and Lilly looked at each other in confusement as Pinocchio laughed his head off. Tears actually rolled down his cheeks."Ah…Oh my lord, I am so stupid!" Then he laughed some more. Lilly actually found his laughing contagious and she began to chuckle. Peter's mouth curved up slightly.

Jack, Cinderella and Goldilocks ran out, watching the confusing scene fold out before them. Wiping a tear from his eye, Pinocchio grinned at the two that stood in front of him. He opened his mouth to say something but was overcome by laughter again. "N-Nevermind..haha…just…promise me not to kill each other ok?...ahahah…"

 _It seems that Peter has changed a lot._ Pinocchio smiled at that thought.

* * *

 **AN: Mhmm, I was planning to make Goldilocks interrupt the fight but decided on this ending instead.**

 **Kokone**


	14. Chapter 11: Thoughts

**Disclaimer: Owning these means I should be dead. But I'm not. Funny how the world works, huh?**

 **AN: I'm rewriting this chapter. It sucks.**

" _Should have thought this though..."_ Jack thought to himself, as he sat on a log, watching everyone mingle.

Peter and Lilly were talking in hushed tones, probably exchanging assassination techniques. " _Sassination. Heh. I'm funny"_ He thought to himself.

Pinocchio was staring into space, back in the form of a normal human boy. " _My fist still hurts from punching him._ "

Cinderella was staring into the fire, a faraway look in her eyes. " _She's...weird. A weird germophobe._ " Jack's internal monologue supplied.

Goldilocks was humming. " _I have nothing to say about her."_

Then all the sudden, Pinocchio went "Jack. I want to fight you."

Jack looked at the puppet boy, before shrugging. "Sure. Just wait there for a minute." Jack said before breaking a branch off the log.

"Kay. Let's go."

"Maybe not."

 **AN: As you can see, not very long. I'm tired. Can't think of much.**

 **~Kayoi**


	15. 12: Snow White, Princess of Salmarie

Other Worldly

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters**

 **AN: chapter 14 already…*long sigh***

Chapter 14 | A friendly girl?

.

.

.

 _Salmarie Town._

 _The haven of music._

 _Any traveller would know of this place. The vivid lights during festivals, the vast lands and lines of people dancing, the beautiful music that just followed into your ears. None of these were forgettable._

 _The ones ruling over this land were two beautiful women, princess Snow White and her biological mother, otherwise known as the queen, Rose Red._

 _However, one day, a killing occurred in this almighty kingdom. A man in his early twenties was struck to the head with a blunt object and died instantly. This caused some to fluster and flee to their homes while the others laughed and shook it off as an accidental prank. Snow White, concerned for the safety of her citizens, set a curfew for her people, telling them to be inside by 10:00pm. Red found this unnecessary and troublesome so she dispelled the curfew, allowing her country to stay out as long as they wanted._

" _Now, now, you foolish child. Why restrain the people? Why treat them like children? Most of the population are adults anyways."_

" _Well, it is dangerous, even for full grown men to-"_

" _Silence! Don't you see it child?!_ _ **I rule this kingdom, not you**_ _, it is I who decides what happens, now, cut your hair or something!"_

" _But it is already really short, it touches my chin…"_

" _Then make it look like your father's hair!"_

" _B-But, that's awfully-"_

" _DON'T DISOBEY ME CHILD!"_

" _R-right, yes mother…"_

 _So, Snow White reluctantly cut her own hair, leaving it slightly longer than her father's and did her usual stroll around the palace._

 _The next morning, another man died with two blows to the head. He seemed to have dragged himself to the door of a neighbouring house but was hit again before dying._

 _This time, the village flew into pure pandemonium. "Another man has fallen!"_

" _Oh great gods, please spare me mercy!"_

" _Disgusting! Right outside my house too!"_

" _This must be the work of a witch!"_

" _Witch! Witch! Witch!"_

 _The next day, the same thing happened. Same for the day after that. Soon, they were having seven killings per week and Snow White was absolutely powerless to do anything. From the information gathered so far, the 'witch' killed by attacking the head with blunt objects. The witch also killed adult men only. She practically striked at any time of the day, no-longer attacking at night._

"Idiot! Moronic bastard!" a girl wearing a red hood swung her knives in the air, grimacing every time the blonde boy dodged.

"Quit complaining!"

"First that sorry-excuse-for-a-boy, and now you?!"

A taller brown-haired boy leaped in, annoyance written all over his face. He opened his mouth once and closed it again. He did the same things for several seconds then sweat-dropped. "Crap I'm outta comebacks."

Lilly huffed in pride. "Ha! Pathetic! ' _out of comebacks'_?! Tch, stupid bastard!"

"I'm only out of comebacks 'cuz you keep throwing insults at me!"

"Jack stay out of this! This is between me and Lilly!"

"Between you and me?! Well, you're about to get owned! Prepare yourself!"

With that last statement, Lilly swung her knives around at an extremely fast speed. Pinocchio, choosing to be smart, he leaped back instead of trying to dodge her swift attacks. Lilly growled and put her knives back into her belt with one smooth motion. "Can't you boys be sensible like Peter and just, not bother me?!"

After Peter's name was mentioned, the two trouble-makers turned to said boy, their eyes showing the slightest mischievousness. Jack walked along the right side of Peter while Pinocchio took the left.

"Say…Peter, wouldn't you say that you're a…wuss for not trying anything daring?" Pinocchio chose his words carefully in order to aggravate Peter faster.

"Yeah…I never knew that you were _**this**_ _scared of Lilly, you might even bow down before her and lick the dirt off her shoes._ "

Peter hung his head down, seeming to be deep in thought. As soon as his mind wavered enough, he sensed Pinocchio and Jack's presence beside him. Looking up, he met their expectant faces. After staring for a much while longer, he cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, did you two say something?"

" _ **Urk!"**_

"H-he… he didn't hear anything…"

"I feel you Pinocchio, I feel you…"

Peter stared in confusement for a long time, not noticing the three girls struggling to hold their laughter. "Was it something important? Can you repeat it again?"

" _ **Urk!"**_

"S-so, he wasn't lying…"

"Hush Pinocchio! He'll freaking kill us!"

Lilly sighed and hit the two devastated boys. "Don't worry Peter, it was nothing."

"Oh? Ok then. "

Goldilocks, once managing to control her smiles, stared up at the sky, keeping her eyes away from the sun. "It looks like it's around the ninth hour."

"Ninth hour?" Jack rubbed his head "Erm…let's see…"

"She means noon." Lilly finished.

"Ohhh…."

Cinderella turned away from the group and glanced the opposite direction. There were bountiful fields of purple and white flowers. The sky touched the grass and the clouds drifted above the ground like boats in the sea. So much land, yet, so little people. They had been walking for at least two hours now and they had yet to come across something. Cinderella let her mind drift like the wind that gently caressed her hair. Her focus settled on the group she was currently traveling with. _It doesn't make sense. Since when did Pinocchio and Jack have the courage to speak to Lilly like that? Why is it that, a boy from the O'Riley family has such a kind smile? How does such a young girl like Goldilocks have that kind of courage?_

… _Why am I here anyways?_

… _What is my purpose in being here?_

 _To entertain? To help? To be cynical? To watch? To clean up like a maid? I don't get it. Why haven't they kicked me out yet? I have done almost nothing to help them. When it comes to battle purposes, Peter and Lilly easily dominate everyone. We would be completely lost without Pinocchio. Jack lifts the mood after depressing days and Goldilocks provides solid entertainment. What do I do? When they say, 'let's go!' do they count me as one of them as well?_

 _Am I just a burden? Something that drags their shoulders down more? What am I to them?_

Biting her nail in an unlady-like way, Cinderella began heavily doubting her reason for being amongst such talented people.

" _Travellers! Travellers! We have travellers!"_

" _Quick! Warn them of the dangers of this town!"_

Many cries of unknown ones radiated through the air as soon as Cinderella stepped foot into the village and she was stormed by many villagers, screaming about death and curses.

The kingdom's citizens had especially swamped Jack, Peter and Pinocchio, practically pushing and shoving them away from their territory. It got so rough that even Peter had to leap away to avoid being crushed.

Being the princess she was, Cinderella tried to consult the villagers, screaming for their attention. None either listened or heard. _Useless, I can't even do my job properly. I am a_ _ **princess**_ _and I can't even tell citizens to calm down. Utterly useless…_ She took a few cautious steps back and joined Peter, watching the people tackle over the other four like dogs. Since she conveniently stopped near sigh that stated the kingdom's name, she decided to read it, racking her brain for information on this nation.

 _Salmarie Town, the dynasty of music._

Why were they crowding over them? Wasn't this town meant to be welcoming them with open arms? What happened to this place?

"PEOPLE OF SALMARIE! CALM DOWN!" A voice boomed over the cries of the people. Quickly, a path was cut straight down the middle of the mob, and they fell into silence. The sudden lack in calamity came so quickly that it almost knocked her off her feet. Peter saw her stumble backwards and reached out to steady her but she halted him in doing so, holding out her hand. _I cannot be so weak. I'll do this without the help of everyone._ Peter drew back his arm, a slight look of disappointment ghosted on his face for a few seconds before it smothered underneath his expressionless mask. Blinking, Cinderella gazed at him. Nothing. She met an empty face with blank eyes. _How..frightening._ Such, deep, alluring purple eyes. The kind of eyes that made any man or woman grovel before him.

She could not stop the chills that ran down her spine. His gaze was…unbreakable. Peter was not putting any pressure on her. He was not making her fear him, yet, without doing anything, she was already trembling like a man rising to find his wife missing. _H-how pathetic…I'm…such a failure…I can't believe..that I fear my own comrade. Am I even in a position to call him a comrade?! A friend?!_

A small sound of understanding escaped from Peter's lip that was strangely loud enough to break through her monologue. He placed his hand over his eyes, hiding his gaze from her. "Better?"

"Y-You..you can read minds?!"

"No….? You're just trembling like crazy. Hey! What?! Oww!"

Pinocchio, in his haste to step back, trampled on Peter's foot but still, he did not remove his hand from his eyes. "Huh? Peter what are you doing? You look like a complete idiot."

"Shut up. I know that."

The two were roughly shoved on the back from none other than Jack. "Stop acting like rascals! We have a princess waiting for you two to be quiet!"

Pinocchio turned to the villagers then flinched as he saw who was waiting. _Damn popular tales._ Following his stare, Cinderella saw someone expected. Snow White stood in the middle of the crowd, her position making her look incredibly superior amongst her people. Many of her citizens went on their knees while the other minority stood and ogled her beauty. _Her hair is shorter. Did her mother have her cut it again?_ With a polite nod, Snow White addressed Cinderella, "My, what a pleasure it is to see you again. Two years? I suspect."

"Yes, it is an honour to meet once again."

Turning towards Peter, she hardened a glare on her face which contradicted her polite talk earlier. The glare was threatening, a sign of imitation even. "Boy, why do you have your eyes covered? Surely, you must realize that this action is incredibly offensive."

"Well, with all due respect your…. _majesty_ ; I cannot remove my hands because-"

Cinderella sighed audibly and spoke with a voice of gratitude, "Peter, it is alright, I apologize for making you do this. Please do as her majesty says."

With strong reluctance, Peter removed his hands and almost double-overed at the sign of him. "Snow White…"

"Yes I am Snow White you stupid airhead."

Focusing her glare on all of them -including Cinderella who almost jumped back- she directed with a loud voice. "What brings you here?"

Lilly spoke up, absolute anger written all over her face, "I do not appreciate being glared at _your majesty_." She somehow turned a high title into something worthy of a child. When Snow sharpened her radiating glare, Lilly didn't back off, she only threw back a sinister glance of her own.

"Don't talk back to me you fiend."

"FIEND?!"

Cinderella held out an arm to stop any further quarrelling. "Snow White, we only came for rest and information about your mother, please forgive them and let us stay for the night."

The said woman seemed displeased. "And _why_ are you travelling with these… _peasants?_ Surely, you could've asked some guards at that grand castle of yours to come with."

Cinderella could see it. The utter loathing and hatred in their eyes as she said that. Opening her mouth to say what she had planned; her throat suddenly was lodged with cotton. _Am I…really one of them? Is it safe to say that…I'm with them?_ Snow White glanced at her with expectance as thoughts charged at her brain. It was becoming painful to even think straight.

A hand placed itself on Cinderella, slowly turning towards the hand, she met Peter's eyes. She almost jolted upright but stopped herself. _His eyes aren't so bright anymore._ Instead, they featured everyone's emotions, all of them showing trust and dependence on her. Smiling slightly, she faced Snow White again, thanking Peter in her head. "I have come with them because they simply _asked me to_ I have experienced many things with them. They are very much like family and are ten times better than the robotic guards that serve me. I would very much prefer if you didn't consider them as peasants."

Snow White narrowed her eyes at the last sentence. "Very well, you have my permission; I will personally guide you to the castle where we have three guest rooms. You can enjoy your stay there, but first, girl!" Snow's eyes blossomed red and she directed her stare towards Lilly. "You are to refrain from making snarky comments and you must bow down to me every time I address you!"

Lilly scoffed. "Tch, as if I'll do that! Dream on Prin- Mff?!"Lilly's mouth clamped shut. Cinderella and Snow giggled for the look on her face made it irresistible to laugh.

"You still use charm speak Snow?"

"Yes, less often these days but I still do."

Peter looked at Lilly with her mouth shut and tilted his head to the side. "Why didn't you finish the sentence?"

"Because this bitc-"

Pinocchio rolled on the ground with hysterical laughter while Jack and Peter gazed with confusement.

Jack rubbed his eyes lazily. "You're making no sense, stop playing around already; I'm tired enough as it is."

"I'm not playing around! Who would in this situation you fuc-"

Pinocchio continued to laugh and roll around, clutching his stomach. After a few more seconds of silent thinking, Peter realized what was happening and bucked on his legs, unable to control his chuckling.

Snow turned to Lilly. "Peasant! Come here!" with a low growl that obviously meant trouble. Taking small steps, she wobbled her way towards Snow and went down on one knee. "What do you want you damn-"

… _oh lord of tales, send them all to hell._

Jack gasped exaggeratedly, finally grasping the situation. "Oh my lord of tales! Look at you Lilly! I thought I'd never see the day!"

At that point, Lilly was so mad that she shook. "Listen here you little shi-"

It wasn't the magic that stopped her, no, it was the innocent face of Goldilocks as she stared at Lilly on the ground. "What happened? Why does thou not speak? Why stay mute? It is not good to keep all that broil in."

"Ahahaha…! Goldilocks…I won't speak because this motherfu-"

It was the magic that closed her mouth this time.

 _Dammit all!_

"Lilly!"

Snow yelled loudly and began her walk to the castle. "I will let you all speak to my mother first thing in the morning. Rest before that."

Lilly glanced over yet Snow White said nothing, she only walked forward with the others tagging along. _What did she call me for?_

"Hey! Snow! What did you call me for?!"

Snow turned to her with a smug grin. "I only called you to see your reaction! Hurry up fiend!" Her eyes flared up again and Lilly found herself jogging towards the advancing group.

 _I swear I'll kill her the moment I get my hands on her._

 **AN: The POV suddenly changed from Ella to Lilly yes I know sorry. I never plan out my stories so it accidently happens sometimes. I'll make sure that I fix it up next time. Right now, my phone is broken and I'm not bothered so I'll do it next time.**


	16. Chap13:You aren't such a bad person

**Disclaimer: Alright. Who was the guy who said I owned fairy tales. Cause I'm going to bash the little liars face in so hard.**

 **AN: Hello. I'm back. By the way, I'm writing another story based on thunderbirds called 'Light and Dark" under the name kayoi1234. So, let the Show begin!**

Lilly was in the castle's training hall, punching one of the dummies.

"Stupid royalty...stuck up brat...dumb ass Snow White..." she said between punches.

"Careful there. We don't want you to bruise your fists." Said a voice behind her.

Lilly spun around, ready to throw a knife. Then she let out a sigh of relief. Peter. It was only Peter.

"Go away." She snapped.

"No. I'm not leaving until you tell me why you dislike Snow White so much for." He said bluntly while sitting down on a bench.

Lilly scowled and sat down next to him, obviously show dislike for the dark-haired boy. "Fine. I'll tell you. But you say this to a single soul; I am going to punch the shit out of you." She threatened.

"As if you can catch me."

"Try me."

"Just tell me."

"Fine. It all happened when I was seven and I was going to go play with The Wolf."

"Your first friend was a wolf?"

"Well, Human-wolf hybrid. He could transform between Human and Wolf. Either way, I was going off to meet him the glade when he wasn't there. So being the adventurous 7 year old, I went off to search for him."

"Without weapons?"

"I had a few knives with me. Either way, I went to go search for him when I heard a wounded howl of a wolf. So I ran towards the sound, the animals like birds and rabbits leading me towards the sound."

"Ehh?"

"Hey, you live in a forest for most of your life, they come and respect you. Either way, there was the Wolf, bleeding from numerous places. There were men everywhere, a hunting party to be exact, with the same crest on their chest. The crest was... well if you take a look at the family crest of Snow White's family, you would see who was responsible."

"No way..."

"Yup. It was the royal hunting party of the Hackle-berry Family. ( **AN: I have no idea what her last name actually is** ). I ran out of my hiding place, begging them to stop. They didn't listen. So pulling out my knives... I... slaughtered them. Each and every one of them. When I realised what I done, I was devastated. Wolf came and licked my wounds and turned into a human to comfort me like how my dead father used to do it but it was done. I had the blood of 15 grown men on my hands. I could see their faces every time I sleep."

"You don't need to feel guilty! You did it because you were protecting the forest, your home and your friends from harm. It's not your fault you had to kill them."

"Easy for you to say. You murdered more people than me. You're used to this."

"Too be honest, I hated myself for revelling in the art of killing people. Sometimes, I think, _what the hell is wrong with me?_ But then, I would shake it off and continue doing it. But you Lilly, made me feel less...merciless to humans. Maybe I should _become_ a better person."

Lilly laughed. "But you are a better person. Maybe not in here." And she tapped Peter's forehead. "But in here" and tapped his chest. "Because in the end, we are all humans. And in reality, People genuinely like you. Pinocchio is your friend from the beginning. Jack might be annoyed by you but he still respects you. Cinderella appreciates you ever since we left Tallow Candle's cave. As for me... well, I consider you as an ally. And as a good friend." And she punched him on the shoulder but with no force.

"An ally?" Peter muttered while looking at the ground.

"That's right. Well, I'm going, see you later Peter." She said as she picked up her Knife belt and red cloak and walked out of the training hall.

"An ally." Peter smiled. Maybe he _could_ make more friends.

-LINE BREAK-

As Lilly strode out of the Training Hall she saw Jack, leaning against the wall.

"I didn't mean too eves-drop. But I sort of heard everything." He said.

"It's fine. Yeah, it's fine. However..." she trailed off.

And kicked him on the shin.

"Ow! What was that for?" he complained as he rubbed the sore part of leg.

"For eves-dropping. And if you tell anyone about what I told Peter, I am going to kick you in a much more painful place." Snapped Lilly as she gave off another killer glare.

"Wasn't planning to."

"Good. And haven't you noticed Cinderella's behaviour lately?"

"Yeah, I have. She seems and bit...off lately."

"Probably because she doesn't understand where she fits in with us. Either way, I'm going to go hit the showers. See ya Jack." And she walked off with a backwards wave.

"Fits in with us?" he thought. "What the hell does that mean?"


	17. Chapter 14: Princess's feud

Other Worldly

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters**

.

.

.

Chapter 16| it seems…other worldly

Patience is a weird thing. Helps to prepare for the worst. Brings out the good and bad in people. Gives you time to think. Signs of impatience can include the tapping of one's foot or fingers. Or maybe a continuous humming or monologue. In a sense, impatience is scary. It makes people step forward, makes them cross the line to touch anger. It is much like a knife, when one is angered with a knife, what do they do? They wave it around like madmen and use threats with a sharp weapon in their hands.

Cinderella _might_ have picked up the knife. Right now, she was trying to put it back down. _C-calm down. It's probably taking a while to adjust that dress of hers, yep, it's just that. Nothing more._

Trying to stop herself from knocking again, she distracted herself with the hallway. As expected, there was nothing for her to clean since earlier more of Snow White's maids went rushing down the hall with towels on their feet. They left behind a trail of soapy water but it soon faded as time passed by. She remembered seeing Jack once but after a little bit of small talk, he left her. She felt trapped, like some kid sent to the naughty corner by their parents and they weren't allowed to move unless told to. After looking up and down the hallway, her OCD kicked in. Starring down at her fingers, she found one nail 0.6 millimetres longer than the others. You see, Cinderella needed perfection but how she managed to work that out will forever be unknown.

"I guess I'll go cut it, she's taking a life-time in there anyways." Giving the door another glance, she slipped on her glass heels -which she took off earlier since they were getting uncomfortable- and began asking her way back to her room. She was pretty sure Snow White left nail clippers in the bathroom in advance, seeing that she and Goldilocks shared a room.

 **Flash back**

" _Why do you get one room to yourself Lilly? That's no fair~" Jack grumbled as he dragged his feet along with him._

" _I am_ _ **not**_ _sharing with you boys!"_

" _Stay with the other two then~"_

" _Have you no res-?! Mmff! ….It will be cramped with the three of us so wouldn't it be wise to let me sleep alone?"_

" _Hmm…worthy excuse…but still! Isn't it unfair?! Aren't you being awfully sexist right now?" Pinocchio rubbed his head thoughtfully and sided with Jack._

" _Split in two, two for three!" Goldilocks chimed._

"… _I agree with Goldilocks, Lilly, why don't you sleep with Jack? I'll sleep with Pinocchio 'cuz I used to always sleep over at his and Cinderella can go with Goldilocks." Peter walked over to rub Goldilocks's head._

 _In front of them, Snow White sighed. "Such stupidity, each of the three rooms are different in size so choose carefully on who goes in which because I_ _ **will not**_ _tolerate switching, do I make myself clear?"_

" _Crystal." Everyone mumbled._

" _Wise choice."_

 **End of flashback**

So in the end, Lilly won the argument and got a room to herself on one condition, she has to take the smallest. Cinderella and Goldilocks got the medium on while the boys got the largest. Knocking on the door to their room, Cinderella waited for an answer. Not hearing one, she reached for the handle, but before she could open it, she was tackled by someone and nearly lost her footing. "Where do you think you're going lady, I had plans prepared!"

Recognising the voice, she was tempted to throw the maiden to the far wall. "Snow White, get off me, I left because you are fifty minutes late to our meeting time. The time that _you_ preposed."

"I know, I know, carry me back! I am far too tired from running!"

"I am not going to carry you back all the way ther-"

" _ **Carry me back.**_ " Pulling on her hair to get her to face Snow White, her eyes flared up.

 _Damn, this woman. Send her to hell._

"Let's go!"

With the legs of a newborn fawn, Cinderella lifted Snow White piggyback style and tried to not buck her knees since that would send them both tumbling and she had no intention of falling mind you. Even with the super puffy poodle-like dress Snow White had on, she was exceptionally light which surprised Cinderella; being raised to clean really helped with physical strength. At last, Cinderella was at her youth again, with her dad hoisting her on his shoulders as she pretended to fly. Her mother would carry her on her back to grab apples from trees and they would both run around with her dad chasing after them.

"Hey, Cinderella, are you listening?! You walked past my room!"

"W-what? I did? Oh…sorry…" without her knowledge, her voice laced with sorrow as she remembered the passing of both her parents. She turned around and released Snow White. When she got down, her chest tightened as her mind ruthlessly reminded her that her parents no longer existed in this world. _How cruel, even my brain desists me._

She waited for Snow White's lashing to come but heard nothing. "…Did I bring back bad memories…? I'm sorry." Bowing down politely, Snow White grasped both of her hands. "Listen, I know that you've been through some rough times, we all have, it's natural, we've experienced the worst. So, I guess fretting about it is a waste of time, it's all in the past, gone, nothing, vanished. So, instead of standing in the stupid past, won't get you anywhere. Move on, smile, laugh, you've got great friends. _**Smile.**_ " At the last word, Cinderella found her mouth curving up. "…Ahem! I _will never_ do that again so don't come crying to me next time something like this happens!" Then, raising her shoulders proudly, she marched into her room, leaving the door wide open for Cinderella.

 _How…strange … All the data collected from the castle contradicted the personalities of each protagonist… in fact, there were no recordings of Snow White ever being this kind…and they said the data was kept up to date as well._ It seemed…other worldly.

"Woman! Are we having our meeting or what?!"

"O-oh! Excuse me! I was just…pondering about something."

"Don't you dare think about telling everyone about that."

"I…was…until now!"

"…Good, let's get this meeting started."

:||: **Meeting Start** :||:

"Did you hear that ping? That ping just then?" Snow White got up to look outside. Seeing nothing, she closed the door and locked it firmly. "…Did you hear someone scream 'meeting start'?"

Forcing the confusion out of her face, Cinderella shook her head. "Perhaps you're just imagining things."

"You're probably right…I should get more sleep." with a lazy shrug of her shoulders, Snow White sat down on a leathery couch, inviting Cinderella to sit across from her, in a fluffy one-person chair. Once Cinderella was seated, Snow White set her elbows on a small coffee table that separated the two and leaned across with her hands folded and resting on her lips. "Before we see to mother, I want you to help me."

With a muffled sigh, Cinderella nodded, ready to accept the request. "Yes? What can we help you with?"

"Remember when you first visited? My people were crowding over you and told you to leave. Well, concerning that incident, something happened. Something terrible. You see, my citizens think that a witch has come to seek displeasure on this kingdom. Every day, this witch kills one male that resides in this territory. I personally have set a curfew for them at ten o' clock sharp but mother refused for such a childish thing and she discarded the idea. _Such a stupid idea…_ I mean...Ahem! I guess it was for a sense of pride? And I would like you to find this witch and when you do, eliminate her. This is no order…just a request from me; my mother has nothing to do with this."

Cinderella nodded along and let Snow Whites words sink in. "Of course! We will be glad to help! Just, let me ask the others; I am in no position to make demands."

Realising a heavy sigh of relief, Snow White grinned slightly. "Thank you very much."

A chill ran down Cinderella's spine. It was other worldly. Much too formal. "E-Err, please don't thank me! After all, we are friends and friends don't have to thank each other since it's natural!"

"…Friends?"

"Yes! Unless you don't feel comfortabl-"

"No, I am fine."

"Ok, well, please excuse me!"

Almost running away from the awkward tension that hang in the air, Cinderella swiftly unlocked the door and dashed out to the corridor, almost running over someone. "Wah! Death was there! I just held his hands! Oh, how cold they were!"

Recognising the voice, Cinderella looked down and saw Goldilocks turn a full circle in her daze. "Oh, Goldilocks! I am- I mean, hi!" Choosing not to apologise, since that would completely contradict her statement earlier, she told Snow White's story and asked her to follow along. After a small sound of agreement, she held onto Cinderella's dress and gently nudged her forward. "Right! Let's get going!"

Marching forward, Cinderella went to the boy's room. Without knocking, she threw open the door. There was a collective gasp as the door suddenly flew open, one exaggerated and the other out of pure shock. She peered in and saw Peter upside-down on a bed and Pinocchio lying on his back in a star shape. They seemed to be conversing about something…until she interrupted. "Boys, I have something important to say." After thoroughly explaining their situation, Pinocchio sat up and grabbed his hat that lay next to him. After putting it on, he turned to Peter. "Any thoughts?"

Without pausing Peter replied, "Let's ask the opinions of everyone else first." Then, with a flip, he landed next to Pinocchio and offered a hand, after pulling him up half-way; Peter released his grasp and watched as Pinocchio tumbled to the floor. "You bastard!" Despite his words, he chuckled playfully and picked himself up.

Cinderella almost felt like laughing along with him as she observed their behaviour. Peter yawned into the back of his hand and dragged Pinocchio's ear along with him. "So slow…"

"Ow! Ow! That hurts you idiot!"

"We'll look for Jack, can you go search for Lilly?"

"'Kay!" Instead of Cinderella, Goldilocks answered for her.

Making a bee-line to the eastern hall (where the ballroom was) Goldilocks dragged Cinderella by her sleeve.

:||: **Cinderella Goldilocks bonding time** :||:

"Did you hear that Goldilocks? A ping! Just like what Snow White said! Someone also screamed 'Cinderella Goldilocks bonding time'!"

"I'm afraid that the darkness of mad beings have finally reached your ears."

"No! I am not crazy! I swear I heard something!" Turning around, she glanced up and down the hallway but did not see anything.

"See now? God has offered nothing."

Choosing to ignore that statement, Cinderella tried to strike up a conversation. "So..erm.. Goldilocks dear, why is it that you speak like that?"

"It's casual tone. The language used by us."

"Yes it is…but you're phrasing it weirdly."

"My speak is strange?"

"No..I mean.. yes but-"

"Strange is my speak?"

"…"

"Speak my is strange?"

"Goldi-"

"Sorry. It is the way my family talks. We've had ancestors who were famous scholars and they were really good in history's way of speaking. So, they started this sort of joke where the family would speak weirdly for a day. Unfortunately, the joke carried out further and each generation speaks like this since we've been born into that society. I can speak averagely, like so, but it feels extremely unnatural which is why I prefer talking like how I normally do. I'm sometimes laughed at since I talk like this, but I've pushed through it all and I've made it this far! I must say, I am quite proud of myself for making it all the way here. Even if it feels wrong to talk like this, I want to be able to converse with you guys. Just watching Jack, Lilly, Peter and Pinocchio all laugh together sends me pleasant vibes! I want to laugh with them one day too!"

"…Goldilocks! That was so cute!"

"E-Ehh? Cinderella! Don't tackle me!"

"How old are you? Twelve? So cute!"

"Yes! Yes I am twelve! Please stop!"

Cinderella only hugged her tighter and laughed at Goldilocks's futile attempts. Suddenly, footsteps approached them, along with loud screaming. "Cinderella! Don't kill her! She looks limp! She's turning pale!"

Hearing Lilly's voice, Cinderella let go but still held the girl firmly by her arm. After stumbling for a few minutes, Goldilocks regained her composure as Lilly approached. "Lord of Tales why?! I had a mini-heart attack there! What are you guys doing here?"

Cinderella suddenly deadpanned and told Lilly about Snow White's issue. "Hmm..I see….We should help her..on one condition."

Forcing herself out of Cinderella's vice like grip, Goldilocks raised her hand childishly. "Yes Goldi?"

"What condition?"

"We see her mother first."

(Line break)

"Alright, everyone here?" Along with Cinderella's call, everyone nodded. "Right, Let's tell her." Knocking politely, she took a step back and waited. There was a loud ruckus inside and the loud tapping of metal against metal. "Coming~" Quietly opening the door, Snow White peeked outside and almost fell backwards. "All of you are here…have you all decided?"

Talking for everyone, Lilly stepped forward. "Yes, we will help you…only if you let us see your mother first."

"Snow White's posture relaxed and she stepped outside, closing the door softly. "Thank you." She bowed deeply and smiled. There was a chorus of gasps as she did so.

"H-hey…Snow White…do you have like, a split-personality or something?" Jack piped in.

"Ehhehh… You…don't have to say thanks.." Pinocchio added, after she flashed a smile his way, his eyes widened and he adverted his gaze.

"W-w-w-w-wait! What? Is sh-she d-drugged?! Is this fake?! What even?! My mind…is melting.." Lilly collapsed to the ground in a dramatical way after voicing her thoughts.

"Calm down, can't a girl say thanks once in a while?" Peter muttered, rolling his eyes.

"But this is Snow White! She is absolutely egocentric!"

" _ **Silence you fiend."**_ With a scowl on her face, Snow White's eyes brightened red and Lilly's mouth clamped shut.

"I'll take you to my mother..Jeez, I already regret being polite." With a quick turn on her heels, Snow White stamped forward.

The group looked at each other, then back at Snow White's retreating figure. "Should have enjoyed it while she was still like that." Pinocchio mumbled.

Silencing themselves, they slowly followed the maiden.

Snow White and Cinderella's heels were the only source of sound as they continued forward. With her eyed trailing the walls, Lilly noticed something abnormal. "Sno-"

The maiden leading the group sighed and released her charm. "Thanks. Anyways, why are there several doors here? I think we passed by four already."

"The doors lead to my mother's rooms."

"Your mother's rooms? Rooms?!"

"Yes room _s_ ; she gets bored of staying in the same place for one night."

"Oh…"

Another silence followed after that. Finally, they reached a door decorated with vibrant flowers and pink (possibly fake) vines. "Here she is, be polite, don't scream, don't fidget…." Snow White declared almost miserably. Then, sighing as if the world's weight was on her shoulders, she knocked before opening the door. When the click of the door knocking into something was heard, Snow White's mother turned around, her glare quickly fixed to a smile as soon as she saw the others that stood behind Snow White. "Ah! Come in! Come in! I am Rose Red! Snow's mother! Pleased to make your acquaintance. Is there something that you want to ask? Oh, Snow White dear, come sit next to me." The group had trouble finding a suitable place to sit since the room was so dark. What could she possibly do in a dark room like this? Suddenly, a bright light flashed through the room and everyone blinked several times. After adjusting their eyes, they looked at the source. Snow White had thrown open the one and only window and light had cascaded in from that.

"Snow…you foolish child..why would you do such a thing?"

"So..everyone can see you…beautiful face…..mother."

"Ah! Such a thoughtful child! Everything about you is perfect! I just wish that you were male…"

"Mother! We've been through this! Please do not mention-"

"Ah! Snow, please get some tea for our guests."

Lilly rose from her seat on the floor. "We do not need and beverages, thank you."

A disappointed look crossed Rose's face and she waved a hand to call off Snow. _How ironic, Snow White, the one in charge, being taken charge of._ "Sit here Snow dear." She patted the seat next to her. Gracefully sitting, Snow White found herself being pulled into a painful hug. There was obvious discomfort on her face which Rose ignored. "Now what is there to talk about?" Peter politely rose from his seat and explained the situation. Cinderella did not hear a word that came out of his mouth. She was too busy observing Snow White as she attempted to free herself from the hug.

"-So we would like to know if you remember where she was sent to."

"Hmm…why not go to the rabbit hole yourself?"

Peter nearly rolled his eyes in annoyance. "We do not know where the rabbit hole is. That is why we are asking if you know the whereabouts of your step-sister."

"Hmm…give me a second to think about it….Snow! Stop thrashing!" did as she was told, Snow ceased all movement. Her mother began to stroke the back of her head. "You see…Snow, my dear _son_ __is a wondrous child isn't he?"

Jack leaped up. "Wait…so Snow is a guy?"

…

"Jack, that was so stupid that it wasn't even funny." Lilly muttered, cupping her chin in her hand. Rose shook her head after hearing Lilly's statement. "No, no. That was a valid question. You see, my dear Snow White wasn't born the way I expected her to be. I want a son. _A son._ But instead, I ended up with this runt and the whole fairy tale repeated itself. Of course, I refused to let myself die such a wasteful death so I cheated the story and here I am today! Ta-dah! ….Snow…did you cut your hair properly?" Rose's voice trailed off as she played with Snow White's neck length hair.

"Y-yes! Of course mother!"

"Don't lie child."

"I-I'm not! I would never lie! Well, if you'll excuse me…" As Snow stood, her mother dragged her back down by grabbing a fist-full of her short locks. "How rude son. Here I am! I've raised you from birth! Since you were up to my knees! Before you could crawl! And you _lie_ to me?!" She spat. "If you truly love me, then you should've been born a boy!"

"I can't control that! Mother please let me go!"

Their small quarrel halted when Peter cleared his throat. A small fire of hope lit in Snow White's eyes as she waited for him to stand up for her. "Madame Rose, I would highly appreciate it if you tell me the location of your step-sister. Please."

The hope completely vanished from her face as she went numb. _Of course he wouldn't help me. I only just met him and the whole time, I've been ordering them around._ Rose scowled and spat to the side of the room, a condescending look filled her face as she gazed at Peter. "Ha! I am not revealing her location so easily! And without a price too! Who do you think I am?! Don't offer me such deals boy."

With a blank face, Peter nodded politely, unaffected by the sudden change in attitude. "Very well, please excuse us." Bowing deeply, he went to open the door. He held it open but no-one took their leave. Finally, Lilly and Jack stood, dragging their feet along the floor as if trying to ruin it with their boots. With a heavy sigh, Pinocchio also left without turning back. Cinderella looked back and forth between the retreating group and Snow White being held in a hostage-like way. "Guys! You can't…! You can't do this!" Then she met with Peter's eyes. They held such loathing and anger. He wanted to help her too. If only she could encourage him. "Peter! Please!"

He stared back without saying a word.

"Cinderella. Leave. Now."

"But..!"

"Now."

With wrath plastered on her face, she stood quickly and dashed for the door, attempting to conceal her angry tears. As she passed by him, she heard a faint voice. "Don't worry, I'm getting her out."

As she walked out, peter went back inside and closed the door. Pinocchio and Lilly walked up to her with their equipment. "Are..we departing?"

Lilly made a sound that sounded like 'oof' as she dropped a seemingly heavy bag down. "Yep, grab your things, we're gonna run."

"Run…?"

As if on director's orders in a movie, a loud scream erupted from Rose's room and the door flew open, barely missing Cinderella. Jack chuckled, "Our cue, now let's move." Swiping up the bag that Lilly dropped earlier, he gently nudged Cinderella forward and scooped up her stuff as well. From the open door, Peter ran out with Snow White right at his heels. Pinocchio grabbed Peter's spear and his other belongings. Within a second, he was a tiny puppet and he carried his own bag on his head, somehow defying logic.

"GUARDS! DO NOT LET ANYONE ESCAPE THIS CASTLE!"

Jack had somehow managed to turn around while still running forward. "WELCOME TO THE GANG SNOW WHITE! PLEASE ENJOY YOUR STAY!" He flashed a big grin and nearly screamed as guards appeared from around the corner behind them. As they ran, several maids dodged out of their way and cried out for Snow White as she ran with them. She smiled brightly at each of them, a way of saying good-bye without the tears and grief.

 _Yup, this was going to be fun._

 **AN: Very messy back story of Goldilocks. Sorry. Wanted to add more but me head felt blank**


	18. Chapter 15: Fall dead

**Disclaimer: I no own this.**

Snow White had never felt such a rush.

Here she was, running among four peasants and a princess from her mother when Jack (He's not the fastest but he will run as fast as he can to avoid getting impaled) stopped.

"Damn it!" he cursed loudly.

For in front of them were 10 of the strongest m en from the royal army.

Lilly stepped up, along with Peter and both drew their weapons.

"You get them out of here!" Peter shouted to Jack as he channelled his energy to create a clone "Let my clone accompany you!"

"On It!" Replied Jack as he hurried everyone away.

Getting into a battle ready stance, both Lilly and Peter got into a battle ready stance and the foe lunged straight at them.

-LINE BREAK-

Jack wanted to go back and help them.

He probably wouldn't do much except get in the way but instead he was running.

Away. Again.

* _flashback*_

" _Have you sold the cow Jack!" shouted his Father as Jack walked into his home._

" _Uh... Yeah, yeah I did." He replied._

" _For what price!"_

" _Um... three beans._.."

" _WHAT!"_

" _You see father, no one would take her except for this monk who paid me a total of three beans and then he said they were magic ..."_

" _GET OUT OF HERE AND TAKE THOSE DAMN BEANS WITH YOU!'_

" _Yes father."_

 _And Jack began to run. He began to run away from his childhood home, from his only family member and from his problems._

 _*flashback end*_

Stopping he looked at Peter's clone and said "Get them out. I'm going to go help your creator."

The clone nodded and ran, hurrying them to the nearest exit.

Smirking, he ducked into the nearest armoury and looked at the vast amount of weapons. Picking a short sword and then ran out towards the fight.

-LINE BREAK-

The fight was _not_ going well.

First Lilly was thrown across the room and crashed into Peter who both smashed into a wall. Lilly managed to throw a knife into one of the men's arms but he was more annoyed by it then in actual pain.

Peter was not having much luck either, with half the men ganging up on him and attacking him all at once. Peter, unable to gauge when they were attacking got very bloodied and bruised.

They ended up back to back with the ten men surrounding them. Ready to go down, they noticed a blade sticking out of a man's chest.

And he fell dead on the floor.

And behind him, holding a sword was Jack Spratt.

Running forward, he slashed through two of the men, Peter stabbed four in the gut and Lilly beheaded the rest.

After all of that fiasco was over, they were just standing there in uncomfortable silence until Lilly piped up with "Thanks Jack, What Happened to the others?"

"Dunno. Told them to get out of the palace then I just went to the nearest armoury. Either way, can I keep this sword? I quite like nit and..." Jack trailed off.

Then a bird flew through the window and dropped a parchment roll into Peter's hands.

Curious, they opened it and it read:

 _Dear Lilly, Jack and Peter._

 _I hope you are all safe and well, the little bird that flew in was a friend of mine so I asked it to send a letter to you._

 _Anyway, we are near a river in the woods that are past the town of Salmarie Town's eastern gate. There will be a young stag with a white stripe down its back to help lead you to us. That stag is a friend of Snow White's, so do not kill it._

 _Anyway, I wish you a safe trip._

 _Cinderella._

"Well then, we best get a move on shall we?" said Peter as the three of them walked down the corridor.

-LINE BREAK-

The queen was beyond mad. Her daughter-no _son_ had escaped with the four filthy peasants and the princess Cinderella.

She looked outside and whispered to herself "One more man to kill."


	19. 16: A dangerous disease called Madness

**Disclaimer: I do not any of these fairy tales nor do I own their characters**

Chapter 18| A dangerous disease called Madness

.

.

.

"You can't catch me! You can't catchy me 'cuz I'm the Gingerbread Man!"

"Gretel! Wait up! It's not fair! You're faster than me!"

The twins ran forward, still full of energy even after sprinting at least six kilometres. Yes, it was very frightening. What normal human runs six kilometres without stopping? _Even Lilly couldn't last this long._

Soon enough, they ran out of his line of vision. He stood there for a few seconds, getting ready to bolt after them if anything happened. It was very odd, looking at this world as if you've closed your eyes. There was nothing, just an endless space of a black abyss. It almost felt as if you were…dead. You were dead, with nothing to look at. Nothing to look at but your closed eyelids.

"Hey! Mr Wolf! Mr Wolf!"

Even the voices here sounded as if they were right next to you. It didn't echo, it just sounded like they were…right in front of you. It was like there was no endless black void. It feels like standing next to each other in a dark room without knowing it. Or...it might have just been his good hearing. "Yes, Gretel?"

"Come chase me and Hansel! He keeps saying that it's unfair and all."

"Yes, please do!"

 _Oh hell no. I am not going to chase little children around for three hours. And plus…_

"Hansel, what did I say about having your own opinion?!"

"I'm sorry Mr Wolf! I'm just agreeing with Gretel for now!"

 _Why am I here anyways? Where the hell is Alice?!_

Tugging down the sleeve of his black leather jacket, he propped up his brown-rimmed goggles. His messy grey hair was brought out of his eyes and was held up thanks to the power of his goggles. Checking that his black sneakers were properly tied up, he the tied his rather long hair into a small ponytail. Straightening his dark grey pants, he got in a position to run just as the twins appeared in his sight. So far, they were tiny white specks, but with the speed he ran at, he would see their faces in no time.

He threw his tail up proudly in the air and tucked his ears back. They were coming closer…closer…..Now! When the twins saw him coming, they shrieked childishly and made a bee-line to the place where the office desk was. Alice had long given up on her game of hide-and-seek with them, so where they offered to play tag, she immediately backed away and insisted that _he_ play with them.

Gretel was first to make it to the desk, where Alice sat in replacement of a skeleton. She nearly jumped two feet into the air when she saw her suddenly climb on the desk. Hansel barely made it to his twin and the wolf grabbed at the air just a few seconds to where he was before.

"Ha! Mr Wolf! We are in _the safe zone_ so you can't tag us!"

 _What the heck is a 'safe zone'?_

"Is there a time limit?"

"No time limit!"

"Ok, so, I nominate Alice to play with you this time!" He stole a quick glance at Alice who glared.

"Why can't you play with them?"

"Because I've been doing so for at least fifty minutes now."

"Play with them…please?"

"…No."

The twins jumped on the table, gathering the attention of the arguing pair. "Mr Wolf, I want _you_ to play with us!"

"Yes! Play with us!"

"Alice is super slow; I sometimes have to run slowly in pity of her!" Gretel added.

"H-Hey!"

"Please Mr Wolf?"

"Yes! Please?"

"…Please you stupid wolf?"

His eyes quickly adverted to the side. _No, I am not going to lose this battle._

The twins jumped off the table and were practically on top of him. "Please Mr Wolf?"

"…"

"Fine.."

Alice stood up and leaned cupped her ear. "What was that? I didn't hear anything."

"I said fine! My Lord of Tales! FINE!"

The twins giggled and stepped back, completely in unison. "Mr Wolf has a weakness for cute things right?~"

"Yes! Does he?"

"W-what? I don't!"

"Oh, you totally do." Alice mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"What was that?!"

The twins laughed and skipped around him. "Mr Wolf has a weakness! A terrible, sad weakness!"

"I'll kill you!"

Despite what he said, he smirked to himself. Even though they were trapped here, even though death stared them right in the face, they were teasing each other and having fun.

…Maybe Hansel and Gretel weren't the only ones who were crazy.

…Maybe…..he and Alice were going deranged too.

That must've been why the twins stopped with the death threats recently.

In that case…he should…embrace the madness.

He shouldn't be self-conscious of it anymore.

"I'm gonna catch you guys! Imma get you too Alice!"


	20. Chapter 17:Evening Talks

**Disclaimer: I don't own this.**

 **AN: Hello. Let me write story and you can review and stuff.**

Pinocchio had to give the deer some credit.

It was fast.

It was smart.

And it was sassy.

The last one was because Pinocchio had asked why it was so strange and it kicked him. Twice. In the face.

And Peter's clone had doubled over and was wheezing with laughter. _Laughing_. At Pinocchio, as he was sitting on his butt in the grass and rubbing his face.

As far as he knew, all royalty had a familiar of some sort. Cinderella's was a nightingale. Snow-White's was a deer.

They were at the creek when the deer burst out of the shrubbery with Lilly, unconscious on its back. Jack and Peter came a few seconds later, covered in nicks, cuts, blood and bruises. Unlike Lilly, they were standing and alert while Lilly was laying there, her breathing shallow and holding the side of her midsection.

Jack and Peter both helped her down and laid her on the ground. Cinderella came over and gave her a once over and said "She has broken 3 of her ribs .I can make her better and ease the pain a bit but I can't do anything else without a healer or herbalist."

And Cinderella got to work, cleaning the wounds and fixing her ribs as best as she could. Lilly Winced in pain a few times but mostly kept still.

Jack and Peter were both being fixed up by Snow White and Pinocchio respectively. Jack kept stealing worried glances at Lilly and Snow White noticed, but kept her mouth shut.

While cleaning them up, Pinocchio asked what had happened to Lilly.

"Well." Peter began. "We met more guards along the way and one of them was very... well buff."

"That would be Sir Naxos from the Silver Lake. He's the strongest man in the army." Snow White explained as she cleaned a cut on Jack's cheek.

"Yeah, well anyway, he singled out Lilly and grabbed her by the leg and threw her and she hit the wall. Then he picked her up again and slammed her into the ground. It's a miracle she's still alive. Then I and Jack stabbed him in the back. Jacks then carried her towards the forest."

"Whoa. Impressive." Said Pinocchio.

Then Lilly gave a cough and woke up.

"What happened? My whole body hurts. Especially my ribs." She asked.

"That buff guy we met? He threw you. And then Jack carried you to the deer." Said Peter. "You were out for quite some time."

"Oh."

And she fell back into a slumber.

Everyone followed soon after with only Jack awake, volunteering to keep watch. He said that he had good eyes and could see in the dark. But Peter knew better. He wanted to have some time to think by himself for a while. While smirking, Peter leaned against a tree and slept.

-LINE BREAK-

Sitting on the edge of the campsite, Jack sat and stared into the darkness, yawning every once in a while. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around, nearly decapitating Peter.

"Whoa! Watch the head!"Said Peter.

Jack murmured a sorry before returning to watch the darkness.

"You ok?"Asked peter as he set himself down next to the brown-haired boy.

"Nope..." replied Jack as he stared into the distance.

"Ok, why?"

"Don't want to talk about it."

"You sure?"

"...Nope"

"So..."

"Look, Lilly is like my sister ok? She helped me when I was kicked out of my family. Then well..." Jack trailed off as he began to go red.

"Calm down. Go get some rest and I'll take over." Said Peter as he picked up his Chinese halberd and sat near the fire.

"Yeah... Rest sounds good." Grumbled jack as he slouched to his bedroll and collapsed.

Smirking, peter stayed wide awake for the rest of the night.


	21. Chapter 18: Sibling From the Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these Fairy Tale characters nor do I own their stories**

Other Worldly

.

.

.

Chapter 20| S-Sister?

 _This is no good…I can barely keep my eyes open._ In the woods, one can find a certain black-haired boy on the verge of sleep. A soft, pink and orange light tinted the leaves of the trees, signifying the rise of dawn. _I actually stayed up all night…new record._ Peter normally wouldn't be this stupid to stay up late like so, but he took a glance at everyone's comfortable sleeping faces and chose to not wake anyone. _I'm growing too soft for my own good. Maybe I'll wake if I stretch._

Standing up while kicking away the fallen branches and leaves beneath his feet, he gave an elegant cat-like stretch. After letting his arms fall to his sides, his eyes drooped dangerously once again. This time, he wasn't so easy on himself and gave his cheek a hard, big slap. "No. I am not going to sleep. Not now, not here."

Stubbornly sitting down cross-legged, he stole another glance at his sleeping companions. He then looked at Lily worriedly. The scene from the castle then replayed in his mind. Jack almost screamed his lungs out when Lily was rendered unconscious. He was much harder to kill than expected. It was disappointing that peter let a friend get hurt. This was difficult. When he was out hunting as a child, he had concerns for only his safety. Now he has to worry for himself and six other people. In that case, he was too weak. He was too selfish. Somewhere…deep in his mind, he was glad that it wasn't him who got hurt.

That made him a coward. He should be throwing his life out there. He should do everything it takes to protect everyone. He shouldn't care if he got hurt…but he did care. Just a tiny bit. But hesitating at the wrong moment could get him actually killed –no, _get them all killed_.

 _I think I should leave. Go home, say hi to the villagers and go train on my own. After that, I'll join again and I'll be able to protect them this time. If they aren't here, I'll find them again somehow. Will they be able to accept me again though? Will they be mad that I left them? What if they…die before I can help them?_ He could use this chance to leave. He had the opportunity to if he could just step away quietly. Did he want to leave? What if the worst-case scenario does happen?

"Ngh…Peter? That you? Crap I can't see clearly." Chance gone. Turning around to look at the new voice, Peter saw a certain blonde boy rubbing both of his eyes roughly. Pinocchio slept with his cap on. He usually forgets to take it off after a rough day. Normally he would wake up with some very crazy bed hair. Curious, Peter grabbed his halberd and used the tip to flip off the hat of an unsuspecting Pinocchio. Apparently, Pinocchio must've sweated when he slept because when the hat came flying off, some of his hair followed it and now stuck up like millions of tiny upright pencils.

Peter was about to laugh but it turned into some sort of snort. He stopped himself from waking up Lily and Goldilocks. Hell, Lily was injured and needed rest while Goldilocks….he didn't want any more insults thrown at him by some twelve year old kid.

Pinocchio patted down his hair while Peter opened his mouth to speak. "I know what you're gonna say, don't bother. I know it's messy and I know I should have taken off my cap." Pinocchio then fell on his back and proceeded to reach for his hat without having to stand. Peter rolled his eyes and stared at the small fire that somehow managed to keep burning during the night. Due to his lack of thinking with his fatigued mind, he kicked the fire, extinguishing the flame but kicking some near Lily's face. It did not exactly hit her but she was very sensitive to smell. Before Peter could even take a step forward, Pinocchio rushed over and grabbed the charred sticks, placing them neatly on the non-existent fire.

"Peter…did you swap with anyone last night? Did you stay up all night? Did you swap with Jack?" Pinocchio asked in an accusing tone. "What? No." Peter answered smoothly. Pinocchio sighed and almost face-palmed. "It's liar verse an extremely sleepy liar whose lies are really sloppy because he's tired. Who will win?" he stated sarcastically. "Get five minutes or so of sleep, I'll take charge…idiot."

Ignoring the last word, Peter plopped down on Pinocchio's spread out sleeping bag. "Thanks." He mumbled, falling into a deep sleep a few seconds after.

Pinocchio shook his head silently and sat down in Peter's place. The ground was warm. Just how long did he sit here for? With an angry insult thrown at Peter in his head, Pinocchio watched the sky turn from pink to purple.

 **X X X**

Muffled screams and shouts reached his ear. All of a sudden, his body stated shaking and there was a knocking at his head. Prying his eyes open slowly, Peter met the gaze of Pinocchio. "Oh thank god you're up. Now hurry they're here!"

The words spoken almost brushed past his ears unheard. " _They?"_

There was the sharp crunching of leaves and a new voice answered Peter. "Yes ' _they'_ …my palace guards." Snow White walled past his face which was still on the ground and pushed him up. The world suddenly flipped. "Hurry up you peasant. We've gotta hurry before they find us. I don't think that even _I_ have the power to stop them."

 _Well, this is a surprise._ Peter was up and ready to go in a second, almost as if he'd been awake in the first place. "Why not fight them? I mean, we got rid of their ace so what's the point of running?"

Snow White groaned and whirled face-palmed in frustration. They are my guards. _My_ guards. And you want me to kill them?!"

"Not you. _Us. We._ "

"You guys aren't going to kill them either. In fact, I think you completely nailed through half of them. I am not letting anymore of them get killed. I grew up with these people, I mean, _hello?!_ Think about what I have to go through!" Snow White finished haughtily and she stomped off to wake Cinderella.

Pinocchio sighed and made a hand motion to tell Peter to move. Doing as he said, Peter shifted off the sleeping bag, and watched as Pinocchio roll it up. He remembered that Pinocchio's grandpa used to do it all the time for him. _So he's gotten mature enough to do it himself huh? Well, a few years have passed so I shouldn't be judging._

Silence followed afterwards and Cinderella sat up, yawning and stretching. Aside from Cinderella's muffled noises, there was the slight clanking of metal. Since Peter just got up from perhaps one hour of sleep, he was grumpy. Very grumpy. "Alright who is making that stupid clanging? Stop right now unless if you want yourself hanging upside-down on the World Tree!" To everyone, this was not a threat. It would be no surprise if he actually did it. Snow White looked up from stirring Jack. "Mmm…I don't think it's one of us…" Glancing down at Jack who rolled over, she raised a hand.

 **Smack!**

"Wake up you stupid fool, I don't have time for this." Jack cried out and clutched his cheek. "That hurt! Geez, wake me up normally…"

Suddenly, shadow danced across Jack, who glanced at it with confusion. The clouds wouldn't create a shadow as dark as that, even when they crossed the sun. "Hey..Peter..is that you?"

Without answering, Peter looked up. A white figure on four legs came crashing down in front of Jack and it splintered the sticks of the camp fire easily. After releasing a loud whinny, it stamped at the ground, as if to regain its footing. Jack withdrew a knife from the back of his sleeping bag and hurled it at the unknown force. The knife did not meet its mark, for a large metal sword swung down at the knife and knocked it aside skillfully.

Peter stared at the white stallion, and then looked at its rider. It was a man, dressed fully in chain armour with a metal gauntlet. That gauntlet now held a huge sword, the one that knocked Jack's knife away earlier. Peter twirled his Chinese halberd around on his fingers and aimed it straight at the knight who reacted to his sudden movement and held up his sword in a defencing position. Cinderella, who stood protectively in front of Goldilocks, gave a small whimper. Apparently, the girl had not woken yet and still had her eyes closed.

Snow White stood sharply and stomped boldly up to the knight. Peter had his halberd ready in case if he tried to make a move on Snow White. "Sir Allistor," She began, "Do not listen to my mother, call off your troupes and let us be." Peter took note that she did not use any of her powers, just a demanding voice that made all bow down to her.

"I am sorry, your highness but this is strict orders from the queen herself, and you know that she is on a higher perch than you. Now, Princess, I will allow you to live if your mother desires it but your friends will have to fall."

"Allistor, please, just..just let us go."

"I am terribly sorry your highness, I wish I could but…that's not the case here."

Peter heard it again. The loud clanging of metals, the bothersome, repeating sound. Slowly, Snow White and Allistor's conversation drained out and he could only hear the boisterous crashing. His grip on the halberd began to weaken.

 **Flashback**

" _Peter help…!"_

 _A loud metallic clang resounded from the kitchen._

" _Peter! Help…!"_

 _I…I don't want to go…_

 _I don't want to die…_

" _Peter! Help…..your…!"_

" _Now, hold still lady, this will only hurt a bit. Just a bit I promise."_

 _There was another loud clang. It was loud enough to make his ears ring. Pots and kettles were being knocked to the ground. It did not help put out the loud metallic clash._

" _Peter! Please!"_

 _Peter stared with wide eyes at the man who was once his father, hit together two knives. His 'father' crouched down in front of his mother._

" _No! Stay away!"_

" _Aww...you're no fun."_

 _His mother stared at him, directly into his soul with frantic purple eyes._

" _PETER! HELP YOUR SISTER!"_

 **End of Flashback**

"SISTER!"

All eyes were cast on him as Peter dropped his halberd. "W-what…father…"

Allistor let out a loud bellowing laugh that made Snow White back away. "What is it boy? Look at you, you little shrimp! So scared of me that you're calling out for your papa! And what's this? Your sister too? How pathetic! You know what? Bow down to me and I might consider sparing your life. You would have to be my personal servant though."

Snow White whipped her head around to face the knight who towered above her on his horse. "Allistor! Stop that right this instant!"

Allistor turned to face her with a maniacal grin. One would question why he isn't in an asylum yet. "Listen here! I am not going to obey every petty order you give out! I've always hated how you doubt the queen and how you question her every motive. You are her son! You should get down at her feet and you should be willing to freaking _lick the dirt off her shoes_. This whole group that you've run away with? They are nothing but pathetic kid-"

Blood spewed from his mouth and fell to the grass beneath him, staining the green with an ugly red. " _Quit running your mouth, you disgusting bastard."_

Allistor's eyes trailed from the blade in his stomach, to the boy holding a halberd. "Where is she." It was a demand, something that you had no option with. "B-boy! W-w-what do you mean? Who is sh-"

More blood formed at his throat and he had no choice but to spit it out.

Snow White gasped and put a steady hand on the halberd. "P-Peter…don't kill him. Please."

For a second, her eyes wafted to Pinocchio and Lilly, with the boy steadily waking her up. He lifted said girl to a sitting position and shook his head quickly.

" _Where. Is. She."  
_ "I-I don't know who…you're talking…a-about."

"Where is my sister."

"L-listen boy…Let's make a deal here.."

Snow White stepped back as she noticed a signal from Pinocchio and went over to help Lilly in his steed.

Peter saw Snow White retreating but made no move to stop her. His enemy right now was this man. The man who could create metallic crashing sounds…just like his father. From the corner of his eye, Jack walked over to help Cinderella up along with Goldilocks. This was good. They could escape…

 _Escape…_

 **Flashback**

" _I-I don't know what you're talking about!"_

 _Standing up, Peter ran away, his bare feet padding across the lawn towards the flock of sheep. His father, he looked like a wolf…A wolf…_

" _Wolf! Wolf! There's a wolf! Somebody help me!"_

 _Almost instantly, over half the village came racing over to Peter's house which was away from them, up on a little hill._

" _Naughty boy, there is no wolf!"_

" _B-But there is! He's right here!"_

" _I see none .Now go back to sleep, we will have a talk about this with your parents in the morning."_

 _The villagers left, one by one until an old man was left standing with Peter. Without knowing what to do, Peter cried. "Now, now little boy. It's not fun being here all alone is it? Is that why you wanted company? Well, don't worry; I'll make a puppet for you. A wooden one, you can run and play with it, ok?"_

 _Soon after that, the old man left. Peter was all alone on the hill. He watched as the sheep munch happily at the grass. There was nothing going through his head at the moment. It was blank. One could look into his brain and find an empty black space._

" _Peter help!"_

 _He didn't hear it. It was a cry that fell on deaf ears._

" _Peter! Please help me!"_

 _Nothing. There was only wind._

" _PETER! WHY WON'T YOU HELP ME? I'M YOUR SISTER!"_

 _S…ister…._

 _Sister!_

 **End of Flashback**

"Peter!"

The loud banging of metal was practically next to him right now. Snapping out of his trance, Peter whipped around in time to see a stampede of horses and knights form a circle around the group. They held swords at his armless comrades. Jack left his knives at his unpacked sleeping bag, Cinderella's broomstick was far out of her reach, Lilly was injured and Goldilocks was still sleeping. He, Pinocchio and Snow White were the only ones who could fight at the moment and Peter currently had his halberd in the stomach of a knight. Pinocchio stood beside him with two hands on his arm, the arm that held his weapon.

"Peter..calm down please, remove the weapon…if you don't, they'll kill everyone." Pinocchio said the words slowly, as if talking to a dangerous animal.

And the dangerous animal was him.

Peter's hard glare softened and he removed the halberd swiftly, ignoring the cry of pain the knight gave. It was blood soaked. The blade was completely dyed red and tinged a slight black. Perhaps he hit something vital.

The knight groaned but still sat up straight, enforcing his power and status. "This is an order! _Kill them all._ " He pointed to everyone and fell to the ground, dying before his neck snapped. _Shame. He died anyways._ Peter thought, watching the lifeless corpse leak more blood.

His white stallion panicked and charged forward, escaping away from the chaos with its impressive high jump. Peter then stared at his blood-caked hands. The blood trickled down the handle of the halberd and rested on his arms and hands. He, from the knights' perspective, looked like a monster.

But still, from the orders of whom they served, they raised their swords up high…

And never brought them down.

Peter beheaded several, cut several and killed them all. He completely destroyed the front row of knights, which consisted of seven and was making his way to the middle row. The whole time, in his head, he only thought about his sister.

He couldn't remember. He couldn't recall every single detail. In fact, it almost seemed fake, like something someone made up and brainwashed it into him. It didn't seem like..he lived through the actual scene. The only things that added up were the facts that yes, his parents are dead, and yes, he lied to the village about a wolf.

"Peter! Help!"

He did not realise that he was standing stock still in the middle of dead bodies until that voice called out. Dreading those words, he turned around. Pinocchio was held suspended in the air while a knight clutched at his throat.

"Peter! Help me!"

His voice was becoming hoarse and it sounded like his windpipes were being crushed. For a second, despite the situation, Peter wondered why no-one came to help him.

Everyone was busy with their own problems, with each (other than Lilly and Goldilocks) tackling a knight or two of their own.

"Peter! Help!"

A chill ran down his spine. Those words. Those cursed words like the ones in his brain. He took a step forward but couldn't move any further.

" _Peter! Please!"_

 _Peter stared with wide eyes at the man who was once his father, hit together two knives. His 'father' crouched down in front of his mother._

" _No! Stay away!"_

"I..I can't…"

Pinocchio tried to squirm free, but only ended up in a coughing fit.

"I CAN'T DO THIS! DON'T MAKE ME DO THIS! WHY?!"

" _Peter."_

Looking up, Peter saw Pinocchio's warm grin. Suddenly, all the chills and hesitance In Peter's body washed away.

"It's alright…you don't have to help. I understand."

 _I..don't have to help?_

"It's ok now Peter..you're safe.."

 _Wait…what am I saying?! Pinocchio! I have to…!_

Dashing forward, Peter raised his halberd and swooped it underneath the knight's feet, causing him to fall. Due to this, he let go of Pinocchio. Peter caught Pinocchio, bridal style.

Said boy turned as red as a tomato and immediately leaped away, waving a hand dismissively at Peter, a sign that said, _'don't you dare do that next time'_.

"Right, I'll let your ass hit the ground next time then."

"Fine with me." Pinocchio choked out.

The knight groaned and got up. Struggling to hold his sword up after hitting his elbow on the floor, he charged at Peter.

Without even blinking, Peter ducked and back-handed the knight who fell to the floor like a deflated balloon.

"Thanks Peter."

Peter looked down at Pinocchio who sat on the floor with a smile.

"Who else is gonna keep you in check?"

With that last sentence, he raced off to help the others.

 **AN: Did not mean for that moment to happen I swear. I can ensure you that Peter and Pinocchio are not gay. I read through it and…I was not bothered to change it. You know, a little bit of yaoi to spice things up? Anyways sorry. Yet again, another poor and vague backstory. You'll get to know more after this story is done I promise.**

 **-Kokone**


	22. Chapter 19:White snow, Red blood

**Disclaimer: I don't own and will not make profit from this.**

 **AN: Hello guys! Lets the Chapter begin!**

White snow... why does she see white snow?

Red blood... she could now see red blood.

Lilly saw white snow stained by red blood.

Shaking her head, she saw her friends covered in red blood but could see no white snow...

"White snow stained by red blood..." she murmured quietly. "Why can I see white snow stained by red blood?"

Then she knew why.

Her friends were the white snow... stained in red blood.

"Stop... Stop staining yourself in blood!" she shouted.

The fighting froze. Jack, holding a soldier's sword which blade was gleaming red. Peter's arms and hands were covered in gore. Cinderella's apron was dyed red. Pinocchio was covered on his arms and legs. Goldilocks and Snow White stood there, their hands dripping red, as if they had been punching, or in Goldilocks case, swinging a mace.

The soldiers stopped too. And all of them stared at Lilly. Even her friends.

"Lilly... you okay?" asked Jack.

"No...No this can't be happening now...stop...I can't have it now!" she screamed as she held her head in her hands, growing paler by the second.

And she blacked out.

-LINE BREAK-

 _She was standing in the middle of a snowy field. White snow. A monster who bared it's fangs and howled at the moon._

 _And it was front of her._

 _She was scared... so very scared..._

 _Then it exploded... into a million drops of red blood that stained the snow and her._

 _And in its place was a boy wearing a black waistcoat, grey pants and boots. He extended and blood covered hand._

 _He was a monster who bared his fangs and howled at the moon as well._

" _Hello. Are you lost?" said the boy._

" _Who are you?" Lilly asked._

" _Just someone who will take you home."_

" _But what are you?"_

" _I'm a beast who bears its fangs and howls at the moon."_

" _You're a... you're a..."_

" _Is the word you're looking for is wolf?"_

 _And the boy picked her up and then she heard something._

" _WAKE UP"_

 _What the heck? That never happened in the flashbacks. She was forever cursed to relive this moment. But WAKE UP was not part of the curse._

 _So instead, she blacked out._

-LINE BREAK-

"Lilly wake up! C'mon Lilly! Just goddamn WAKE UP!" Jack shouted with desperation.

"Please Lilly, you are still there!" shouted Peter.

"She hasn't fallen into hysteria? Please she hasn't right?" asked Pinocchio with obvious worry.

"I don't think so... I can't see it." said Cinderella.

"Please Miss Lilly... wake up" said Goldilocks.

Snow White just stood there with obvious shock on her face.

They were in an inn, in the town of Astoria, where the greatest healers and herbalists reside. They had fixed Lilly's broken ribs but as for her sudden fainting, they couldn't figure it out.

Then the red-cloaked girl shook and woke up.

"Where am I? What happened?" she asked.

"You blacked out. As for where you are, you're in an inn in Astoria." Explained Jack with a smirk on his face.

"But then how did I get here?"

"Ah ha... um about that..." Jack trailed off, averting his eyes and going as red as her cloak.

"He picked you up and carried you all the way here... bridal style." Said Peter in a monotone.

"I WAS GOING TO TELL HER THAT!" shouted Jack.

"WELL I SAID IT ANY WAY!"

"SCREW YOU, SHE COULD PROABLY FIGURE IT OUT HERSELF!"

"WHAT, YOU TO CHICKEN TO ADMIT IT?!"

"NO... I AM NOT CHICKEN!"

Then they heard laughter.

They turned around to see Lilly, _snickering_ , and saying between giggles "You two... are really funny when you argue... it's hilarious!"

For the rest of the day, Peter and Jack were very... well _polite_.


	23. Chapter 20: Back to Salmarie

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters nor do I own their stories**

Other worldly

.

.

.

Chapter 22| Back to Salmarie

Goldilocks…was bored.

Very bored.

Bored to the point that she was on the verge of sleep in the middle of the day. Though, she _did_ end up sleeping for quite a while when she was _meant_ to be helping her friends battle.

Though that wasn't her fault…entirely.

Peter was _not_ the only one in the group who was observant. She was too. Even if she rarely talks and even if she hangs around the back of the group, she sees everything. She saw how bothered Jack was about Lilly, (the dense idiot doesn't even realise that he likes her) so, she lay down with her eyes open as she stared at Jack's back, poor boy looked about ready to jump off a bridge. She ended up staring for a while, but out of the corner of her eye, she saw Peter move. They both exchanged a small conversation but it was inaudible to Goldilocks since she was the furthest away from the group, do not ask why, she dislikes sleeping near people ever since _that_ happened.

Then she saw Peter swap places with Jack who fell asleep as soon as his head hit the floor. She couldn't help but click her tongue in annoyance at them. She could already predict what was going to happen next, Peter will stay up all night only to be scolded by Pinocchio, the thing was, Goldilocks didn't predict that _she_ would stay up until dawn rose. So, falling into a deep sleep, she completely missed the action yesterday.

But now, after a much needed sleep, she found her eyes drooping. Lilly was furiously sharpening her knife at an alarming rate, probably annoyed at the fact that she couldn't help fight. Jack rolled around on the floor, mumbling incoherent words, peter engaged in some pleasant conversation with Pinocchio, Cinderella was out with a broom and was dusting away strands of hair and buttons from the floor, while Snow White…she stared out the window with a worried look and she tapped her foot impatiently.

 _Just…what were they doing?_

Everyone should be out hunting, searching for the rabbit hole, but what were they doing?! They were lounging around in an inn. AN INN FOR THE LORD'S SAKE! What happened to the determination and cheerfulness they held earlier? Where did that fly off to?! Goldilocks noticed that her fists had gone white clutching the table and some of the edge started to crumble in her hands. Well, that was not surprising, for a girl who had the strength of a bear…

And no.

She was not going to recall the past. Not after what happened.

Her eyes flickered back to Snow White. Why was she staring out the window? Isn't she usually scolding the boys and Lilly about their uncouthness? What happened?

 _Oh._

 _Ohhh._ How _did she not realise that earlier?_

Getting up slowly to not attract attention, Goldilocks shuffled over to Snow White and tugged at her dress. "Does something make you fret?" She asked quietly. _Of course I know something is bothering you. I may not be Pinocchio or Peter but lying to me right now won't help you._ Snow White looked down at the girl, and ruffled her head. "No, nothing at all Goldilocks, thanks for asking though."

 _How did she know that this will happen? Well, go 'Goldilocks's Ultimate Guessing Abilities!'_ "Snow White, I'm going to put it simply, do not go there. It is so obvious that you're lying that even a blind monkey can guess."

Taken aback slightly, Snow White's face deadpanned and she leaned down to reach the shorter girl's height. Taking this to her advantage, Goldilocks leaned closer and whispered in a tone that symbolised the one of an antagonist. " _You want to avenge your kingdom…right? You want that witch gone…right?"_

"H-how do you…?"

"I told you, a man deaf and blind can read what you're thinking."

Snow White glanced worriedly at Goldilocks for a while, slightly doubting which side she is on. "So…what are you going to do? A-are you going to tell the group about it?"

Goldilocks shook her head. "Nope, 'cuz this group is filled with a bunch of idiots and I bet they don't even know who this _'witch'_ is but apparently, I do so, just give out the order!"

"W-What order?'

"Thanks for providing me permission; I shall now grant your wish! I'm joking, I'm not the genie, but I'll do what I can to help!"

Goldilocks then turned around to address the group. _Right, I'm gonna switch for a while._ "Everyone!" Suddenly, all eyes were on her. Goldilocks felt this kind of building pressure, the kind that you can't cut no matter how sharp your knife. "I-I shall be making my way to the forest! I wish to gather berries for tonight's feast!"

Cinderella smiled warmly, "Of course Goldilocks, go ahead!"

"Go on, we aren't doing anything anyways." Jack mumbled, pinching his brown locks.

"Right, if you need anything, scream and I'll come running." Pinocchio joked.

"Be careful out there ok?" Lilly said, throwing her a concerned look.

"Mhmm, don't run into trouble." Peter agreed.

 _This group is big already, I wonder if more people will join one day._ "Thank you, my kindred spirits!"

Skipping downstairs, she then ran the rest of the way down the hall to the exit. Jumping out into the cool afternoon air, she then let her shoulders fall, releasing the intensity held earlier. This was not good, she got herself into a deal that she couldn't wriggle out of and it was all…her fault…partially _. "Goldilocks, don't do that! I could've died in that heavy atmosphere!"_ If someone was standing near her, they would instantly question her sanity; if someone was standing further away…they would still question her sanity. But, no one was near her at the moment. "Well, not _my_ fault you can't do things right, can't even help a friend when she needs it. No, instead, you just sat there, being annoyed over how lazy the group was!"

"That was you!"

"No, it was you!"

"Why would I do something like that?"

"'Cuz, I'm you and you're me."

"Don't say something so cliché with a straight face."

"Argh, shut up."

After a few silent moments, Goldilocks spoke up again. "So…are thee going to take over again?"

"Yes, because, apparently, someone named 'Goldilocks' hates killing."

"We share the same name though…"

"Nope, I'm GOLD-I -LOCKS and you're GOL-DI-LOCKS

"…same thing…."

"Nope, completely different you fool!"

"You are the fool here! You got me into this mess and-"

"No, I got myself into this mess and I'm going to fix it so quit your whining."

"…Do you promise…to let me take over after you finish everything?"

"Yep."

"You have to promise!"

"Yeah, yeah."

"No, Promise me! Please!"

"Fine, fine, I promise geez, you know, you gotta tell them one day. Either that or they'll find out, you can't keep using the excuse 'mood swings'."

"But…they'll hate me..I'm a freak…"

"Hey! You're technically calling me a freak too!"

"You're not a freak…You're great at fighting and you are really bold and smart too! But…I can't do crap even if my life depends on it."

"…Nah, don't say that, knowing this group, they'll be wayyyy to stupid to even worry about _us_. I'm sure they'll accept us."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Then…do you promise?"

"Are you crazy?! I can't promise something like that!"

"Then they will hate me after all…"

"Argh, fine I promise, now shut up and let me take over…I think I see the kingdom."

Not realising that they arrived at their destination, Goldilocks looked up to confirm to herself if it was true. And she was right, she could see the thick mass of trees that surrounded the village like a giant green wall and small amounts of smoke filtered from behind the natural wall. "Right, you can take over now…but please keep that promise."

"Right, shut up about it or I'll forget that promise has even been made to me."

"O-Ok!"

 **X X X**

"Now, now, where is that stupid _Rose Red_? I'll make her regret ever laying her _nail_ on Snow White…How fun her defeat will be."

Rolling her shoulders back in confidence, Goldilocks began observing the crowd in front of her. No, they were no pushing her like last time; they seemed to be _crowding_ around something. Many of them covered their noses with their elbows and others held cloths to their mouths. What was this? Some kind of peace offering? Are people actually going to go on their knees and mumble random, incoherent words that sound professional but are just random sentences mixed together? Goldilocks chuckled to herself at the thought of that.

"No! Goldilocks, you mustn't think like that! It is wrong! people here are very dedicated to their religion, being the town of music and-"

Before her sentence could be finished, Goldilocks slapped a hand over her mouth. _Don't make a fool out of me._ She thought of Goldilocks being abandoned, left alone as her friends ignored her cries for help. "No! Please stop! It's not fair that you know I have Athazagoraphobia*!"

Before Goldilocks could even do so much as _laugh,_ her mind was plagued with a picture of herself falling asleep, and she was apparently having a dream of sheep. "Oh my Lord of Tales, don't! I have Oneirophobia* and you know that!"

"Well then, stop thinking about me…argh... _dreaming_ and we'll call it even!"

"Hey mama…why is that girl talking to herself?"

"Hush child, don't associate yourself with weird people!"

Goldilocks's head whipped over to the lady who indirectly offended her and held up a fist. "Who the hell are you calling weird?! You want me to smash your skull in with this mace over here?! Yeah! That's right, _look at it!_ It has freaking spikes!"

The woman only blinked a couple of times, and pulled her child away quickly. Goldilocks's jaw smashed into a rock in the ground and drool fell from her mouth. "How is that possible? Someone! A mere, human _woman_ is not scared of me! What is this logic?!"

"It's called being so idiotic and crazy that even a _child_ would yawn in your face."

"Goldilocks! Why you little…!"

Her nose twitched suddenly. A rotten stench had finally made its way to her nostrils. _Ah, so that's why they're all covering their noses_. She then had this sudden urge to gag. The stench was so powerful, so disgusting that she felt like crouching down to vomit. She slapped herself hard on her cheek to make her forget about the stench and rather focus on the pain.

She looked towards the crowd of people who were now spreading out and distancing themselves away. The smell had come from that direction. Wishing that she didn't have to do this, she pushed through the crowd with one hand, while the other held up the collar of her dress to her nose. The smell was getting stronger. Holding the dress against her face was not helping and completely unnecessary. She took another step forward and the people in front of her scrambled away like chickens.

 _The smell…it's too strong. Goldilocks, can we leave? I do not wish to go any further._

"Speak for yourself; _I'm_ the one walking here and _I'm_ the one inhaling this crap."

 _I can smell it slightly too, let's leave; you already know what it is. What is the point of pushing yourself further?_

"Don't talk like I'm stupid, I know it's a dead body. What else would stink up the whole town? I'm just curious as to why no one's buried it yet."

"That would be because they're too scared."

Goldilocks tensed at the new voice that wasn't hers. It was a boy's voice. Someone no older nor younger than her.

 _Hmm. Friend of yours?_

 _I do not know this person. Their voice is not familiar._

A laugh rolled off her tongue. "Right, right, I sense hostile intent. Do you want to kill me? Do you consider me as a threat? Is it because I'm an outsider? Well, excuse you because you should not be directing that killing intent towards me."

Goldilocks heard a soft chuckle. "No, I'm just blowing off some steam."

Goldilocks felt her teeth grind, she had a sudden urge to punch the guy. "Who are you? If you even damage one stand of hair on this head, I'll rip you to shreds."

"Try me."

"Oh, don't get so cocky little buddy."

"I should be saying the same to you."

 _Goldilocks! What are you doing, do not be dumb enough to aggravate this boy! Turn around already!_

"Shut up, I do what I want to do." _Besides, this is my body now._

Goldilocks let a maniacal smile stretch on her mouth. She cleared her throat and continued. "Tell me, what are they scared of?"

"I'll give information for a price of 100 nentz."

"100 nentz? Now that's what I call a proper rip-off."

Goldilocks began playing with the handle of her mace. She wacked it against her palm and turned around slowly.

"My, what a frightening smile, I dare say that _you're_ the one with hostile intent now."

Goldilocks saw red eyes. Completely stunning, beautiful red eyes. Hell, these pair of eyes were brighter than Peter's purple ones. Goldilocks felt herself being sucked into a trance. The red..was so pretty. "Hey, earth to Goldilocks. Are you still there? Man, are you ignoring me on purpose?"

"H-huh? what? Er..uh…wait, what?"

"Damned crazy woman…"

"What was that you bastard?! You know what? Forget that! Your eyes are ugly…oh, why did I even think that? Who are you anyways?!"

The boy in front of her chuckled and his cute little, red hat moved as he laughed. _Wait…cute?! Nope forget that, Goldilocks, you heard nothing! I am-_

 _Hmm? Goldilocks, what is this? Your heart is pumping faster than Jack and Jill falling down the hill._

 _S-shut up! It is not! You're probably going mad or something…_

"Are you talking to yourself again? Argh, out of all the people I picked to blow some steam off on, I picked Goldilocks, the girl who likes to talk to herself."

 _Goldilocks, what is this? You are earning me a bad reputation! If Pinocchio or Cinderella happen to hear about this…_

"Stupid moron! Don't pick a fight with me!" Without thinking, Goldilocks swung her mace down at the red eyed boy who dodged easily but her actions caused some who were still loitering around them to scream and run.

"Aww, you're so cute when you're angry!"

"What was that?!"

 _Goldilocks! Control your temper! There are still those who stand around! Innocent civilians! Those who cannot reincarnate!_

Goldilocks's eyes widened as she saw a child scramble away, screaming for her mother. She mentally slapped herself and stood still, lowering her mace. "Consider yourself lucky, freak, I have a schedule and I plan to stick to it."

"Right, likely excuse."

"Say what you want, I'm not gonna do a thing."

Goldilocks was planning to leave but remembered that he had yet to answer her question. She stood still and examined him. His red eyes still glowed with an ever burning fire. His hat still managed to stay on his head after his quick dodge and he wore a white, long sleeve-cuffed shirt with a bright red shawl. He had a very expensive looking belt what connected to knee-length shorts and he wore the normal typical black shoes with white socks.

Apart from his eyes, his hair stood out the most, with it being a mix of orange and yellow.

Goldilocks mentally slapped herself again. Just how long was she going to stand there observing him? "Well? Don't make me repeat myself."

It was his turn to be surprised. "W-wha? Ah, you see..umm.. Right! I'm Pan, Pan the Piper. Nice to meet you Goldilocks."

Goldilocks rolled her eyes at his fast recovery.

"Hey,Goldi…"

"Don't give me pet names!"

"Isn't your long hair annoying? Why is it so long in the first place? You're not Rapunzel you know."

"'Cuz I'm not bothered cutting it. Now that I know who you are, I need to leave. I'm gonna be late otherwise, and then, she'll, I mean, I'll have to face a bunch of worrying dimwits later."

Goldilocks twisted on her heel to leave but someone grabbed her arm. "Let me help you."

Mustering her coldest glare, she yanked her arm away. "No. You're only going to drag me behind."

"Please. I know who the killer is and I want to help this town."

The boy suddenly looked very vulnerable and innocent. Almost like a lost puppy. Goldilocks would have helped him…if she was her other self. "Beg all you want, it's getting you nowhere. Why would you want to help this town anyways? Surely you didn't grow up here."

" _Hello?_ Town of Music! Is there nothing but air inside that head of yours?"

 _I take back everything I said about him being innocent. He's a damned asshole who needs to go to hell._

 _Goldilocks, please mind your language, I do not appreciate the use of these words inside my head._

 _Ah, Goldilocks sweetie. Look inside a dictionary and try to find how many damns I give, that's right, none._

 _There is no need to be so brazen about it._

"I swear you guys are gonna give me grey hairs before I'm eighteen. Right, I'm going, but if you need help, I'm not coming to save you."

"Fine by me. Oh, and by the way, what do you mean by 'you guys'? There is only me and you here."

"Mind your own business, let's move it."

"Good grief."

 **X X X**

Goldilocks stared up at the castle, the one she slept in, the one she trained in and the one she ate in. It was now going to be abandoned. How terribly sad. It was much better seeing the palace through her own eyes rather than through someone else's.

"Wow! Huge building! I've never been near one before!"

Right. He was still here. Surprising that she didn't kill him out of irritation yet. "I'm going in. You can stand out there and drool all your saliva out."

"Wow, you have a really low tolerance don't you?"

"Shut up."

As Goldilocks came closer, she saw two heavily armed guards standing near the entrance. Of course this castle needed guards at the door. It doesn't even have a moat. It just makes things a little harder for her.

 _Hey, Goldilocks, you can tune out now. Unless if you want to see blood splatter up your arm._

 _No, I'd rather not, you remember the promise right?_

 _Yep, now go, you're distracting me._

Suddenly, her mind felt clear. It was as if someone removed all the cotton and dust stuffing her head. It felt relaxing, like resting you're head on a really soft pillow after a long day.

"Hell, yeah! I'm fired up now!" She screamed. Luckily, the guards must've been deaf or something as they did not react to her voice.

Pan sighed and pressed his hand on his heart. "My heart just raced there. Don't do anything that will kill us both."

"I'm not stupid unlike you."

"Tch, I hate that sharp tongue of yours."

Goldilocks ignored him and looked at the armed guards. She continued to approach as she devised a plan. No, screw it, she doesn't need a plan.

"Don't tell me that you're gonna charge in there without a plan."

Goldilocks whipped around and was not able to maintain her composure. It was almost as if he read her mind.

"Ah, I know you so well already."

Before she could retort back, he pushed in front of her and pulled out a wooden flute. Without warning, he then started running towards the knights and stopped in front of them, flute in his mouth. The guards looked down on him. "Hmm? What's this little boy? Are ya gonna play for us?"

Pan grinned mischievously. "I'll play the finest tune you've ever heard for the price of 6500 nentz."

Goldilocks was filled with rage. What was he here for? For money? Well, he could have gone by himself if he wanted a quick buck.

The knights laughed, then, the one who spoke before opened his mouth again. "Alright kid, you've got a deal." He seemed to pull the money out of nowhere and placed them neatly Pan's hand. After that, he rubbed his head in a fatherly like way. "Aren't you an adorable kid?"

A wide grin spread across Pan's mouth. "Me? Adorable? Never."

He placed the flute on his mouth again and blew. Goldilocks was getting closer to him but she couldn't hear anything. She took note that he was moving his fingers along the flute and that he was blowing into it, but no sound came out. _Is it broken?_

Suddenly, the knights clutched at their ears and fell to their knees. Inhumane screams erupted from their throats and they began rolling on the ground. Pan fully ignored them, and continued to play his flute, a contrasting scene since he seemed to be happily playing without a care in the world. The cries of the knights slowly died down and they stopped moving and breathing altogether.

As soon as she deemed it was safe, Goldilocks walked up to Pan. "What was that?"

"The ultimate power of my fabulous music."

Goldilocks deadpanned. "I'm serious, what was it?"

Pan looked at her. She was caught by his eyes again. His stunning red eyes. "My flute. Whatever tune I play, a different setting goes. I have a song that can make anyone's ears deaf, a song that erases memory, a song that is so lovely and beautiful it makes one sleep, and a song that is so awful and excruciating that it makes you want to rip every single shred of hair off your head, pull off every one of your nails and remove every single bit of skin there is on your body."

Goldilocks wasn't aware of how close he was to her until she felt their noses touch. Alarmed she leaped back, until she was at least five feet away from him.

He smiled at her, as if nothing ever happened.

God, he was frightening.

 **X X X**

"Are we there yet?! Geez, how big is this castle?!"

"Shut up already, you're making it echo and your voice is ringing in my ears!" To prove her statement, Goldilocks rubbed at her ears several times.

"I'm tired! How many knights did you kill already? Ten?!"

"Exactly seventeen."

"Well, I've only attacked like, eight in total, and I've only killed two of them! What, are you addicted to violence or something?!"

"No. I'm not like that maniac Peter."

"Peter? As in, _the_ Peter? The one who lied about a wolf? _You're friends with him?!_ "

"Somewhat, yeah."

"How?! What?! Why?!"

"I also happen to be travelling with Cinderella, Snow White, Jack, Pinocchio and Little Red Riding Hood, also known as Lilly."

"…You're lying aren't you? Don't friggin' lie to me woman!"

'You want to see for yourself? I'll introduce you."

"No way! Kill me please."

"With pleasure."

"It was a joke. Don't actually do it."

"Che…I wish I could."

"Duck!"

"What duck? I hear no duc- Wahh!"

Goldilocks turned around in time to dodge a fork that flew her direction. Goldilocks looked at the opposite direction in which the fork flew and saw Rose Red.

"Oh my lord what was that? 'wahh!'? That was so cute!" Pan decided that this was the perfect moment for a joke.

"Shut up, you're getting off topic here." Goldilocks rolled her eyes in annoyance. Why, out of all the people to be stuck with, she has him.

Rose shrieked once she got a clear look at Goldilocks's face. "You!" She pointed a slender finger at Goldilocks's face. "You were the one with my son! Tell me, _where is he?!_ "

"Son?! I thought your only child was…Oh…Oh, I get it now. Well, Snow White is not in this kingdom anymore. She is far beyond your reaches!"

"Take me to him!"

"Nope. I'm going to end all her worries if I kill you right now so…"

"I SAID, TAKE ME TO HIM!"

"Is everything that comes out of your mouth a scream?"

Pan rubbed at the bridge of his nose. "I have a mighty head-ache, hurry up and finish this."

"Right."

 **X X X**

Goldilocks was making her way back to the inn. And, as to her promise, Pan was coming along too. And, as to her other promise, she was going to have to switch back soon.

"Right, Pan, I don't have much time so I'm going to explain things really bluntly. I have another personality. Or basically, another me."

Pan nodded, almost too calm. "'Kay and what does it have to do with you running out of time?"

"I'm going to switch with her, when I do, don't be alarmed. I'm not going to be fully switched so I can help explain things a bit. But our first priority is that you do not, under any circumstances, tell anyone else about our double personality. Understood?"

"Yes madam!"

"Oh, and can I ask for a favour?"

"Err…sure? I guess."

Goldilocks leaned into his ear and whispered something that could be heard only between the two of them.

"Are you sure?" Pan asked.

"Yep, do it for us."

Pan got ready to step back but Goldilocks held up a hand.

"One last thing!"

"Yeah?"

"…Be nice to her."

"…Ok."

Goldilocks nodded, "Ok, everything is ready…and…"

She stopped moving. She stared straight ahead without blinking. Slowly, her arms began to move. She rubbed at her eyes and took a few steps forward. "Alright, everything is complete."

Pan almost flinched when she turned around to face him. Unlike her other half, this Goldilocks was extremely quiet and her movements where quick and cautious. She had this certain air of curiosity and innocence that the other side of her didn't.

There was a moment of awkward silence until Goldilocks spoke up. "…My other half stated that 'you look ridiculous with that shocked face!'" she said, mining quotation marks in the air. Pan couldn't stop his eye from twitching.

"Ah, I see that she has annoyed you. Well, I shall apologize on her behalf."

Pan watched as Goldilocks gave a curt bow and his anger vanished. Then, an idea popped up into his mind. "Hey, what if I _told_ them that you have another half?"

Goldilocks's face featured shock and there was another moment of silence. Suddenly, a smile broke across her face and she shook her head. "She said 'nah, there's no way in hell that he'd do that; I know he isn't that kind of person'." Goldilocks cringed as she was forced to say the word 'hell'. Pan stared at her for a while, but quickly turned away without any warning. Curious, Goldilocks went closer and took at peek at his face. His face had gone redder than Jack, when he accidently slipped on a banana peel and fell down the flight of stairs.

"...Is this what Cinderella calls, 'young love'?" She said out loud. Pan Immediately jumped away and covered his face with his hands. "N-No! W-w-what are you saying..eheh…"

Inside her mind, Goldilocks, or, GOLD-I-LOCKS had gone silent.

"Based on your reactions, I'm going to assume that I have taken right."

"What? No! There is no way that I would like such a violent woman!"

In her head, Goldilocks screamed. _What was that you short bastard?!_

Goldilocks smiled and continued to walk to the inn. She ignored her other half and ignored Pan who tried to prove her wrong and opened the door to the inn, greeting the receptionist. She tried to recall where the room was and remembered that Snow White pressured the receptionist in giving them the room upstairs, so she could 'have an amazing view'. Quietly making her way up the flight of stairs, Goldilocks had to make another choice. _Right or left?_ She asked her other self. _Right…no! Left! Wait…I think it was-_

 _Right._

 _Yep. Ahh, sometimes it feels as though you are the only one who understands me, sparing that…_ _ **dimwit**_ _behind you._

Goldilocks nearly doubled up in laugher as she saw the obvious relationship between the two. She arrived at the room furthest from the rest and tried at the handle. It was locked. Obviously. She took note that Pan had gone quiet and was avoiding eye contact with her. She brushed it off since she thought that he was still embarrassed and knocked on the door. For a second, nothing happened so she thought that it was the wrong room, but there was a loud thump, and several ouches and even a loud whack and the door slowly opened. A pair of pretty blue eyes peeked from behind the door and lit up as they saw her. "Goldilocks! You're back! We were just thinking of going to find you! Thank the Lord of Tales you're safe!" She made a sign to come in and popped her head back inside.

Somehow, Cinderella didn't notice Pan and he took great offence to that, exaggerating it by clutching at his heart. Goldilocks smiled at his actions and gently pulled open the door, leaving it wide enough to fit both of them. Of course, everyone wouldn't let Pan even take a step inside if they didn't know who he was. Goldilocks stepped into the full frame at the door and Pan did too. Although, the very instant she did, a knife flew past her head and landed at the wall behind her. Her eyes widened, thinking that if she had been a second to late, she would have been impaled. Pan was no better than her, for he was sprawled on the ground and stared up at the knife in horror, but somehow, with his inhumane ability to adapt quickly, he stood up and yanked the knife from the wall before he peeked into the room.

"Sorry, is this yours? You seemed to have dropped it." He held the knife in his hand and grinned at the group in front of him. He was expecting cold glares but..

"JACK YOU BLOODY IDIOT! WHAT IF THAT HIT GOLDILOCKS INSTEAD?!" It seemed to be the voice of Red Riding Hood.

"WELL, EXCUSE ME! I TIMED THAT PERFECTLY AND IT _DID NOT_ HIT HER!"

"WELL, IT COULD HAVE! WHAT WERE YOU TRYING TO DO ANYWAYS?!"

"I WAS TRYING TO ELIMINATE THE GUY WHO JUST SEEMED TO SCREAM 'DANGER, DANGER, KILL ME PLEASE!'"

"YOU IDIOT, YOU RELISE THAT IT COULD'VE BEEN PETER RIGHT?!"

Jack opened his mouth but closed it again. He had no argument. "God damn it Peter! Why do you always have to be like that?! I seriously can't tell the difference between you and those knights!"

"Don't group me with a bunch of tripping puppets who can't walk on their own." It was a new voice, presumably Peter's. "Besides, don't put the blame on me if Lilly proved you wrong."

"Say that again, I freaking dare you."

"Guys, stop fighting, Goldilocks is here and well so you shouldn't argue over something stupid like that!" It was a lighter voice. Pan instantly recognised the voice as Pinocchio's.

"Lilly. Proved. You. Wrong."

"Bastard, go to hell!"

"Been there already."

Pan saw a girl with a red cloak over her head pinch the bridge of her nose. "Jack, Peter, I have a head-ache that is not letting up, so will you two _please_ not fight right now?"

"Tch, speak for yourself, you were just bickering with Jack five seconds ago." A new, feminie voice spoke up, Peter looked to the corner of the room and saw that it was Snow White who spoke.

"Oh, did you hear that? Her royal highness finally speaks."

"Do not talk in such an uncivilized way you peasant."

"Do you know how old that's getting?"

"You must work on your comebacks…and that chest of yours too."

Pan nearly sputtered but held his laughter in.

"You did not just go there."

"I already did."

Goldilocks sighed and turned to face him. "This lasts for a long time so please tolerate them and get used to it." Goldilocks did her best to smile despite the arguing group behind her. Pan tried to smile back but it ended up looking like some grimace. Not because of the group before them, but because of what he was going to do next.

"I'm sorry. Really, really sorry."

Goldilocks stared at him in confusement. "Why?"

Before she could even blink, Pan had taken hold of her elbow and held the knife that Jack threw against her throat. He was extremely careful not to cut or hurt her in any way. The room in front of him immediately silenced and he could feel a lot of killing intent oozing from the room. He gulped and mentally reminded himself to punish a certain someone later. Goldilocks's soft voice broke the silence. "Pan? What are you doing? Is this really necessary?"

He remained silent and didn't answer her, his guilt already at its peak.

"Well, I'm sure you have your reasons."

Pan smiled into her hair. Even if she wasn't the Goldilocks he conversed to all this time, she was still accepting. He forced himself to stare at all of the people inside the room, his bones chilled as he met the gaze of Lilly and Peter. If looks could kill, he would be six feet, no, twelve feet under. Still, he stood his ground and grinned. "Let's make a trade, say, I let you have her in return for…1,000,000 nentz."

Snow White sent him a glare that made him slightly regret having eyes. "Release Goldilocks this instant." Her eyes then flared up to a colour matching his. For a few seconds, nothing happened. Pan blinked at her in confusement. Snow White clicked her tongue in annoyance and leaned back against the wall. Pan suddenly recalled the fact that the daughter of Rose Red could control minds. He thanked the lord of tales that he had a strong will and an unyielding mind.

If his will had been weak, he would have fled and never would've looked back.

Lilly stood up from the bed she sat on. "Fine, take the money." She glanced at Cinderella and Snow White. "Give him the money."

In the opposite corner of the room, Peter and Pinocchio were sighing with relief. Lilly immediately reacted to this. "Guys, this is no time to be relaxed! What if he kills her the moment I make the trade?"

Peter looked up. "Oh no, that won't happen, trust me."

Pan took this as a chance to release the knife. "Calm down please! Take the money back, I don't need it!"

Peter smirked. "Told you."

Goldilocks turned around to look at Pan and he released his grip. He leaned down and whispered. "Your other side told me to do this. I'll explain more later."

Goldilocks nodded and patted his head. "I knew you wouldn't do something like that."

Pan fixed his eyes on Lilly, now that he wasn't threatening Goldilocks, she had a much gentler look to her eyes. "Why did you do that?"

Pan laughed and could finally feel all the pressure being lifted from his shoulders. "It was a request from yours truly! She wanted to see how you guys would act so I agreed to help her out on this."

 _Though, I nearly died in the progress._

"Oh!" Lilly remarked and she reached down to pat his head as well. "Sorry for putting a lot of pressure on you. How old are you? Twelve as well?"

"You got that right."

"Cheerful kid!" Lilly mused.

It was rather irritating to be petted on the head several times in one day. Especially if you have a hat on. But, oh well, it signified comfort. Though, the sudden change in atmosphere was pretty, well, confusing.

"How do we know if he's not lying?"

Pan looked up and saw Jack with his arms folded across his chest.

"Err…because I dropped the knife?"

Jack's gaze hardened at his sarcasm. "Don't try to pull the strings here buddy. What if you told Goldilocks to put up an act? What will happen if we let our guard down around you?"

Pinocchio sighed and tugged at strands of his hair that covered his eye. "I can assure you, Jack, that he is not lying."

Jack still refused to believe the unproven theory and stood his ground. "What's your name? What fairy tale do you come from?"

Goldilocks opened her mouth to answer for him but the look on Jack's face silenced her. Pan cleared his throat and answered smoothly. "I'm the Pied Piper, also known as Pan the Piper. And…you should already know what tale I come from."

As soon as the words left his mouth, everyone straightened their backs and were immediately on guard. Cinderella spoke first before anyone else could interject. "Pan the Piper? From the tale of 'The Pied Piper'? As in, the one where a piper leads away children from the town?"

"Hmm, I guess I could say you're right but…"

Lilly cut him off. "Aren't you an antagonist then? What are you doing here?! Plus, I heard that you were a paedophile and that you kidnap the children in their sleep!"

"Wait what?! No I'm not a-"

"Pan the piper? Never heard of him, I did hear about a story where parents sent their children away due to poverty in Hamelin though." Snow White mentioned, tapping at her lip in curiosity.

"Poverty? I thought that it was the 'Children's Crusade'* that made the children walk away!" Pinocchio exclaimed, fidgeting with his hat nervously.

"No! Guys, guys! None of you are wrong here!" Pan said, holding his hands in the air to calm everyone. "In fact, It was my great-great-great-great Grandfather who led the 'Children's crusade' and my great-great-great- Grandfather was the paedophile. Meanwhile, My great-great-great-great-great- Grandmother was one of the first to be sent away due to poverty and my great- Grandfather was the one who led away the rats and children. I have nothing to do with any of the theories! You can blame my ancestors!" _Damn, that was a lot of 'greats'._ "Argh, the word great sounds weird now."

Jack frowned. "I still don't trust you. Besides, as Lilly stated, aren't you an enemy?"

Pan closed his eyes and counted to ten in his head. What a tiring group. "Not necessarily, in fact, I want to help you guys…if you don't kill me first, that is."

"What about the money? Now that you see how much we have, won't you just steal off us when we have our backs turned?"

Pan was really, _really_ tempted to pull his flute out. Hell, he could make Jack never hear again if he wanted to at this very moment. "How lowly do you think of me?! Listen, I'm not going to cause any of you guys trouble, alright? Geez, stop with the interrogation already. Besides, if I wanted the money, I would have stolen it already."

Jack glared. "Try. I dare you."

Pan shrugged. Well, he kind of got permission to so… from his belt, Pan withdrew his wooden flute and put his mouth to the end. "Choose, would you like to sleep, become deaf, die, or lose your memory?"

"Huh?"

"That's not a proper answer, stupid."

"Don't mess with me kid."

"I guess I'll make you sleep for five minutes."

Before anyone could move, Pan blew into the flute.

Peter looked around in confusion. Pan was clearly playing music, but he couldn't hear anything. "Hey, Pan, is the flute broken?"

Pan didn't stop playing and continued to move his fingers along the flute. Peter glanced over at Jack and saw that the idiot looked about ready to sleep. Then, it hit him. "Pan! That's enough! You can stop now!"

Jack instantly jolted up, as if someone had screamed FIRE! into his ear. Though Pinocchio would have a much better reaction from that…he would have to try it one day.

Jack whipped the scowl off his face. Instead, it was replaced with awe. "Woah! Guys did you see that?! Kid's got potential!"

Pan only gazed at him in confusement. He was probably thinking that Jack was bipolar or something.

Goldilocks looked up from her shoes and gently patted her forehead. All this worrying was going to give her wrinkles before her time. She tried her best not to slap the idiot right in the face as he screamed loudly.

"Gosh, my heart's thumping! Lilly, you can play the bad guy next!"

"I think it suits you more…" Said girl replied, giving him a wry look.

"What do you mean by that?!"

Jack rolled his eyes and beamed at Pan, practically glowing with excitement. "We have another strong member to join our team! This is going to be awesome!"

"H-Huh..?"

Jack finally understood why Pan was confused. "Oh right! Well, sorry about going all 'mean' on a kid like you. Call it a test if you might. Just wanted to see how you would react…" Jack said, throwing Pan's words right back at him.

"Right, fine, I totally deserve it." Pan shrugged and smiled, searching Goldilocks's eyes for an answer. She only grinned back in return.

"Oh, by the way, Goldilocks!"

Goldilocks looked up at Cinderella who spoke. "Where are the berries?"

She and her other half had already planned for this answer, Peter and Pinocchio would probably be able to see through it though. "I couldn't tell the difference between edible berries and poisonous ones, so I got lost trying to look around for familiar berries and Pan helped me find my way back."

"Really? I'm so sorry Goldilocks, I'll go with you next time."

"Ok."

 **AN: Gosh this was a long one..**

 **Definitions:**

 ***Athazagoraphobia – fear of being forgotten.**

 ***Oneirophobia – fear of dreams.**

 ***'Children's Crusade' – a time in history when a boy in either France or Germany declared that he saw Jesus and was told to lead a crusade to peacefully convert Muslims to Christianity. He collected more than 30,000 children.** **Go Google it for more information.**

 **-Kokone**


	24. Chapter 21:Music creates and destroys

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Or I'd be dead.**

Pan was bored.

All he wanted was to buy some new blank sheets of music paper but _noooooo._ He had got himself roped into some adventure. He probably signed his own death warrant.

So, being the bored, sassy and hungry kid he was, he began to think about the characters he had met yesterday.

First, there was Lilly. Dang, that woman was scary. Especially that glare she would sometimes give off when she's pissed.

Then there is Jack Spratt. He was goofy, stupid and a complete idiot. He was gullible and naive. However, he was fun to be around and provided solid entertainment.

Pinocchio was... well he couldn't say much. He is a puppet after all...

Peter O'riley, that kid was the male version of Lilly. His halberd was scary and to add on, he was a freaking illusionist. He already had his bad share of them.

Cinderella was like his mum. Fussing about how much he ate and his hygiene. He swore that if she saw a speck of dust on a person, she would probably freak.

Goldilocks was... strange. He sometimes hears her humming something or talking to herself. This scared him... not as much as Lilly and Peter though... if the two of them teamed up... oh the destruction they could cause.

Snow White in his opinion was a complete wuss. She had charm speak, which was similar to his great grandfather's flute song. This was annoying, because he hated it.

His thoughts wandered off and he pulled out his flute. It was modelled in a Chinese style, made out of bamboo and had a total of 11 holes. It was wrapped with black bindings to keep it together. Apart from the four songs that do pretty harmful things to humans, he knew some normal songs.

He was bored so he began to play. At first it was a tuneless G note but then it began to take shape. The notes came back into his head and sooner or later, he was playing Symphony No. 5*.

Then he switched to Allegro** with years of practice and muscle memory coming back to him.

Then he switched to something older. A song-no- a melody he hadn't played for 5 years.

An old tune that could be played on any instrument, the first thing he had learnt on the flute. It had lyrics but he had forgotten them over the years.

It was about a boy who wanted to touch the chariot of the sun, so he built wings out of wax and tried to fly to the sun. But the wings melted off, and plummeted to the sea, and he died***.

Then he heard words floating from somewhere. He stopped playing and turned around on his stump and saw Cinderella, singing the words of the song.

"Now don't stop, that was pretty good, to be fair!" someone shouted.

Out stepped everyone else, smiling at the music that he could create.

Then he realised... music could destroy... but it could also create. It could create so many things.

He brought the flute back up to his lips, and began to play again.

But it was a different melody, one about a man who went on a sea voyage to find a magical fleece made from gold to restore peace and posterity across a kingdom. And he did it with friends****.

 **AN: Kid: I'm hungry dad!**

 **Dad: HI HUNGRY, I'M DAD.**

 **Yeah, I had an overdose of dad jokes... ha?**

 **Yeah, so you saw a bunch of asterisks beside words or phrases or whatever? Well, those are thing you should check out.**

 ***-a song composed by Wolfgang Mozart, which is a flute solo.**

 ****- a song composed by Wolfgang Mozart, also a flute solo.**

 *****- a story about a boy named Icarus and his father, Daedalus, who tried to escape King Minos by creating a pair of wax wings. However, Icarus flew too close to the sun and the wax melted, and he fell to his death. The place where he fell was named Icarian Sea.**

 ******- A story of Jason and the Argonauts, where a crew of demigods sailed on a ship called the** _ **Argo,**_ **which was designed by Athena and blessed by Hera and had a magical prow which could speak to reach Colchis and retrieve the Golden Fleece. However, because they also got a woman named Medea who gave the ship bad luck and the Argonauts. Jason was killed by the prow which fell on him.**


	25. Chapter 22: Blue and Teal

Other Worldly

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of these fairy tales nor do I own their characters. However, I do own this story and I share it only with my partner. If I see someone copying this material without permission, there will be consequences.**

 **AN: Quite sad when you work with a partner who begins their chapter with the same sentence as you. Example: 'Goldilocks was bored.' = 'Pan was bored.' They also cannot spell 'destroy'. Yes, I did not satisfy myself complaining to you in person, Kayoi, so I'm going to complain here.**

Chapter 24| Blue and Teal

.

.

.

 **? POV**

No more.

If he had anymore, he was sure he would die.

Yet, while he was suffering under his bulky stomach, the boy next to him continuously stuffed his face full of the stuff – without a spoon too! He was using his fingers to dip into the jar and licked them clean before grabbing another handful. The man found it strange that he was not reaction weirdly to this. Maybe he was used to it already. That was both frightening and relieving. "Dude, please stop stuffing your disgusting face. It's making me sick watching you eat like that."

The boy that sat beside him only shrugged nonchalantly and continued to eat the jam. "If it's making you sick, don't watch."

The man snorted and rolled around to lie on his shoulder, facing away from the boy. "Greedy pig."

The man heard the boy sputter on the jam. "Out of all the people in the world, you shouldn't be saying that." After swallowing the jam, the lid was placed on the jar and rang with a loud, satisfying click. "Oh well, I will be leaving now. I trust that you will have everything cleaned up, yes?"

The man scoffed and looked at the boy. He had a benign face, but many would have easily missed the clever glint in his eyes. The glint that represented just how cunning and _annoying_ the boy could be. "You know, half the mess is yours, so I would appreciate it if you helped me clean up." Then, there was the sound of the door slamming. "Or not." The man did not move and decided to lie there in his spot for a while. Soon, after surveying the mess around him, he lazily pushed himself up with a groan. Rubbish had been piled up in the middle of the room, bottles of wine and alcohol lay smashed and upside-down on a coffee table and some sort of blue juice had been splattered up the wall. He licked his lips clean of the jam he had been eating and hesitated moving further when his stomach gave a federal growl.

His hand instinctively went up to his mouth the second he felt the jam rise up. Perhaps he ate too much? No, too much wasn't even an understatement. He stiffened his shoulders and picked his way carefully towards the window. The curtains had been pulled down and dragged the room into darkness. The only light that aided his footing was the candle that was left behind by the boy.

After feeling the ragged curtains of the window, he gave it a strong tug the opposite direction and allowed light to burst through the opening. He squinted his eyes painfully to get them adjusted to the new change in brightness and took a deep inhale of the air. _Ah, nothing like hot, humid air to fucking burn my nostrils._ The man withdrew from the window and rubbed at his hot nose. It felt as if he had leaned into the steam of boiling water and his nose decided to _drink_ all of it. He took another step towards their…mountain of trash and grabbed two armfuls of it. He was disgusted to find out that he had grabbed some _pudding_ and it was sliding down the front of his shirt.

Instantly, he found out that the strawberry jam was rising to his throat. Unable to supress it any longer, he dropped everything and made a break towards the bathroom.

 **XXX**

 **Lilly's POV**

Lilly gave another stretch to loosen her muscles. Yet again, to seek more people and more information about the location of the rabbit hole, they made their way to another village, this one suggested by Pan. The previous day, Pan declared that he did indeed have information about someone, or rather, two people, who knew the location of the rabbit hole. Everyone was about ready to celebrate, but Pan brought up the fact that they were in the south, a really long way away from the north where they currently were.

Walking was not an option; they would die before they were even half-way. Travelling by carriage was far too expensive and Lilly wasn't even sure if they even travel that far. Thus, they had to resort to the use of horses. Lilly, of course, had no problem with that but she wasn't sure of the others. The kids couldn't ride and the princesses were going to have to spend what they had left on horses but that meant less food and less inn bookings. They shouldn't be afraid of running out of food for at least a week and a half, since Pan was quite wealthy himself. He supposedly sold information and did performances for money which was quite surprising since he was so young.

So, they ended up crossing some kind of barren wasteland with twigs that were once flowers sticking out of the ground. Lilly assumed that rain stopped pouring here long ago. She stole a glance at the position of the sun in the sky and winced. The sun near the south was much brighter and hotter than the sun back in the south. She wondered why.

She looked at each of her comrades on their horses. Jack had his separate stallion, Cinderella shared a mare with the kids, Snow White was on her deer, Lilly had her own and Pinocchio and Peter shared one, with Pinocchio riding and Peter standing behind him. Yes, _standing_. Quite scary considering that the boy was younger than Lilly herself and that the horse was on full gallop. Speaking of age, Lilly decided to rethink the age range of everyone.

Cinderella and Snow White were the eldest, each being twenty. She and Jack were next, both eighteen. Peter and Pinocchio were sixteen and the kids were twelve. Such a different group with different age ranges. Lilly took note that the ages decreased by two, sparing Goldilocks and Pan.

Too absorbed in her own thoughts, Lilly only just noticed that there was grass sprouting beneath their feet. Amazing to see something green in such a place. She continued to stare at the ground until someone's shouting got her attention.

"Lilly! Tree!"

Now, why the heck would there be a tree in the middle of nowhere?! Lilly looked up to glare but her legs moved on their own and leaped into the air and over a hanging branch before landing back on the horse, somehow managing to not scare it. Lilly thanked her reflexes and steadied herself on the horse, calming her boost of adrenaline. She glanced over to Pan who screamed and saw him gaping at her in awe. "Wow! You guys are better than I heard! I'm going to need my money back from the bastard who sold me that false information…"

Lilly found the perfect way to cease her boredom. "False information? What did they say about us?" She asked Pan as she stroked the mane of her stallion. "I would also like to know." Jack agreed.

Pan hesitated for a while but sighed while leaning back on Cinderella. "From what I can gather…the guy said that 'Little Red Riding Hood is childish, but super scary when angry. While she may look intimidating, she can't do much.'" Pan hesitated to continue as Lilly took her rage out on a giant branch that swooped low enough for her to grab. Jack smiled and ignored her. "Go on Pan, don't worry about her." Lilly snapped the branch in half with one fist and tried her best to smile at the boy, which ultimately ended into some grimace. What bastard was spreading around rumours about her being weak?! Well, let's see how weak she is when she punches his face in…

Pan scratched his head as if trying to recall something. "Oh yes! There was one about you Jack! The man said that you were quite strong and smart…" _All of which are wrong._ Lilly thought. "But you were extremely boastful, and that you're quite infamous since they say when you're angry, you completely tear down villages." Pan continued. Jack laughed in a way that showed confusement and faced away from the group, mumbling incoherent words.

Lilly sighed as she realised just how wrong that man was. _Well, at least this trip isn't going to be as boring anymore…_ Pan scrunched his nose as he tried to remember the rest. "I don't think the man said anything about Cinderella, Snow White, Goldilocks or Pinocchio. He did say stuff about the Grimm siblings and Peter though." Pan cleared his throat. "He said that Hansel really, really cares for his sister and will not let any other man touch her. He is outgoing but a trouble maker and is extremely stupid, stupid in terms of not even knowing what one plus one is." Lilly struggled to hold in a laugh. "His sister, on the other hand, is cool, calm and collected. She keeps her brother in check and tries her best to avoid trouble."

Pan closed his mouth and did not say anything afterwards.

Lilly gazed at him in confusement since he did not say what the man said of Peter. Peter was also extremely curious. "Pan, aren't you going to continue?" He said, tilting his head to the side. Lilly awaited the boy's answer. Slowly, almost painfully, Pan stared at them. "Do you really want to know?"

Ok, now she was _really_ curious. "I want to hear too Pan, what did he say about Peter?" Pan sighed and massaged his head before opening his mouth. "He said that Peter was a wuss. He cannot do anything even if his life depends on it. He is scared of everyone and everything. He can't even say a sentence without stuttering – But! I realised that what he said was completely wron-"

Everyone's horses bucked and gave loud whinnies as Peter's killing intention sparked. Lilly struggled to control her stallion while wondering how Peter hasn't fallen off yet. "Where is the asshole? What is his name? I'm going to pull out all of his fucking teeth…" His eyes seemed to glow and everything about him screamed 'I'M GOING TO KILL!'

"Now, now, Peter! The man was wrong! He probably caught the false rumour in a bar or something! There's no need to kill him!" Pinocchio said, nervously laughing. Lilly, for once, was really grateful. _Thank the lord of Tales Pinocchio is here!_ Pinocchio turned around briefly to tap Peter's knee. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure the rumour died down anyways!" He said, putting up a cheery smile.

Lilly sighed and once her horse calmed down, she started forward trotting slowly. They were already near the village, or what she assumed was the right village, since she saw smoke. Peter clicked his tongue and rubbed his head. "It better have. Otherwise, someone is going to end up six feet under." He muttered.

It almost seemed like magic to Lilly. Pinocchio had average ways of calming someone down, but yet, he was the only one who could stop Peter when the boy was boiling. Jack and Cinderella tried it once when Pinocchio had gone off somewhere, and they used the exact same methods but nope, it didn't work and Peter took his rage out on a couple of trees. Lilly knew that they were childhood friends, but how were they that close? Lilly had a couple of childhood friends herself but as she matured with them, they grew apart. They speak to each other as strangers now. But with Peter and Pinocchio, even with a few years apart, they seem like brothers.

Lilly decided not to bring the subject up as she thought she might touch something fragile that will bring up bad memories. After riding in silence, she couldn't take it anymore and asked anyways. _Ask Peter or Pinocchio?_ Fairly easy choice. "Hey Pinocchio, why are you and Peter so close?" Pinocchio blinked slowly at her question, but shook his head. "I've known him since I was born, literally. I started off as a five year old child, you know, since I'm a puppet and puppets are awesome and besides my father, he was the first person I met." Pinocchio grinned. "Ask Peter why _he's_ so close to _me._ " Lilly began to judge Pinocchio's sanity. She was not going to bury her own grave thank you very much. Pinocchio nudged Peter in the foot and pointed at Lilly as he caught his attention. "Hmm? What about Lilly?"

Pinocchio's eye twitched in annoyance. "Were you not listening the whole time?"

Peter stared at Pinocchio with a confused face. "No. No, I was not."

Pinocchio sighed. "Well, tell him, Lilly."

This was it. The light was on Lilly and she could not run from it. She could feel everyone's gaze on her since the others also wanted to know the answer. Ngh, why was _she_ the one who had to ask? "Peter, why are you so close to Pinocchio? Why are you so close to him?"

The boy remained silent for a while and suddenly flinched. He avoided eye contact with her and finally sat down on the horse. "Is there a problem with that?" He asked.

"No! Not at all!" Lilly put in hastily.

"Good, then I won't answer the last question. On the other hand, I'm close with Pinocchio because I've known him for a long time." He stated firmly. "He also saved me from the brink of insanity…" He mumbled the last sentence quietly, so quietly that even Lilly couldn't hear.

She nodded, even though Peter couldn't see it and turned to Pan to signal that the village was close by. Pan seemed almost excited and his happy smile released the tension in the air. "Yup! This is it! I CAN FINALLY GET OF THIS DAMNED HORSE!" He shouted, pumping his fist in the air. As if understanding him, the horse began to lose control and made sudden turns. "AHH! I'M SORRY HORSE! I'M SORRY!"

 **XXX**

 **? POV**

The boy slowly watched his feet move in front of each other. A butterfly. It had plain white wings. He hoped that the man he met with earlier cleaned the house _and_ his attire. He looked horrid with the messy hair and crinkled clothes. Oh well, the boy got his jam and was happy.

Another butterfly.

And another one.

All of them had white wings.

Why are the butterflies here so ugly?

Well, better than flies. The boy watched his shoes again. He spoke too soon. Seven flies decided that it was the perfect moment to fly past his face. _I'll unleash my ultimate attack._ With one hand…he swatted the flies away. Now he was tired. Stupid flies making him waste energy.

Then, he suddenly remembered.

He made new clothes for the man. A new shirt in fact. If the man somehow got it dirty, he was going to give him a beating. He spent half a day on that shirt. The man even got a discount since…oh wait. The man also gave him the jam. The boy decided to call it even. All this thinking. It was making him tired. Being tired makes him hungry. Being hungry makes him want to eat jam. The boy looked around with half closed eyes. "Where is the jam?" He mumbled.

"Jam! Jam! Good Jam for bread! Jam new and fresh! Jam so sweet that it makes chocolate jealous!" _How can chocolate get jealous? I thought chocolate was a 'non-living' thing. Was I wrong this whole time?_

The boy shrugged off his own thoughts and walked up to the shouting woman.

The woman didn't seem to notice him until he poked her shoulder. "Oh! Raymond! I didn't see you again! Sorry! Was that the sixth time this week?" The boy didn't bother to nod in response. He held up eight fingers.

"Oh, you want eight jars? Be careful boy! The jars are huge this time!"

The woman's eyes glittered mysteriously. "Say, Ray, if you can recall everything I wore from the first day of the week to yesterday without getting one day wrong, I'll give them to you for free. If you get one wrong, you have to pay me double!" The boy took a moment to consider the bet. "Ok."

Immediately, without needing to think, he recalled everything. "Monday was a blue dress with light purple sandals. Tuesday was a white t-shirt with long black pants, you also had a yellow hair clip on the left side of your head. Wednesday was a maid outfit, specifically requested by your customers, both of them were young girls who were twins. Thursday was a brown shawl with a white blouse underneath. You also wore a white skirt but complained about it being too bright and annoying to wear."

The woman shook her head and sighed in defeat. "Right, I can't compete with your photographic memory. Here, take them."

The woman held up a big basket and offered all eight jars to him. The boy took the jars and the basket, since holding all the jars would just be..stupid. He grabbed 8000 nentz from his pocket and shoved it to the woman, ignoring her refusal. "You provided me entertainment. Consider that as thanks."

He then walked off, making his way towards the bar.

 **XXX**

 **Jack's POV**

So.

They were officially in the south. In front of Vericia, apparently the village of wine.

Sure, it might be the south, it might be the village of wine (Yay).

BUT WHY THE HECK WAS IT SO HOT?!

That guy! And that girl! And those people! HOW COULD THEY ALL LIVE HERE?! Jack was sure he was going to die of a heat stroke, right there, right now. "So blasted hot…" Lilly complained as she hopped off her horse. The others followed suite. Jack felt really, really sorry for the princesses who had dresses that reached their ankles. He also felt sorry for Goldilocks since she had her super long hair and a long dress. Pan had taken off his shawl and wrapped it around his wrist; he also rolled up his sleeves and took his hat off since it didn't keep the sun out of his eyes like Pinocchio's did. Peter couldn't find anything to keep his bangs out of his eyes so he gave up and pushed up his sleeves. Lilly took off her cloak and hesitated before placing it in a bag on the horse's saddle. Pinocchio…oh how jealous Jack was of Pinocchio. The boy turned himself into a puppet, so he couldn't feel the heat.

So, Jack, being half drunk from the heat, made his way to Pinocchio and picked him up like a doll. "Pinocchio…GIVE ME YOUR POWER!" said boy gave him a sympathising look, with an expression that said 'dude, the heat is getting to you'.

Jack felt like crying. Not literally..since..he's a guy..and he has pride and stuff…but he felt like crying. He began shaking Pinocchio. "Why is life so cruel?!" Of course, being shaken like you are inside a washing machine was not pleasant. Pinocchio told Jack to stop several times but, to his discontent, his words reached deaf ears.

Jack immediately stopped when he sensed killing intent. He turned around slowly, dreadfully and saw Peter with a glare that _really_ suited his face. "Eheheh…" He placed Pinocchio very carefully on the ground, scared that if he even scratched the boy it would be the end of him, and scratching wood is quite easily done…

Once Pinocchio had his feet firmly on the ground, Jack made a dash towards Lilly and used her as a meat shield in case Peter was going to release his earlier rage on him. Instead, the boy turned away and scoffed. Jack sighed in relief.

Suddenly, a hand lazily slapped his head. Jack glanced at Lilly. "It's too hot to hit you right now...so this is all I can do." She muttered.

 **XXX**

 **Jack's POV**

Their horses were in the shade of some trees around the outskirts of the town. Oh, how Jack envied them. "Hey…Pan…do you know where they are..? At least tell us what they look like so we know who they are when we see them." Jack muttered, dragging his shoes along with him. Pan strolled beside him and went into a few seconds of deep thought. "I can't remember what they look like…I know one of them has blue hair though…I think they also liked to hang around the bar…"

"Great! Where is the bar?"

Pan shook his head. "That's what I don't know."

"Argh! Can we just book an inn already?! I'm friggin' dying here!" Lilly moaned.

Snow White whacked her in the back of her head. "No, we are just visiting this place. We aren't going to stay. It's a waste of money and time." She declared.

Lilly gave a loud groan in annoyance and flopped on the ground. "I can't do this anymore!"

Snow White rolled her eyes and marched forward. Everyone followed her, no one actually bothered to help her up except for Pinocchio, but he was a puppet and he was tiny so he couldn't really do anything.

Jack squinted his eyes as a hot breeze smacked into his face. As he opened his eyes again, he saw beautiful, beautiful words.

'Bar, open.'

"I'm going in that bar!" He screamed, pointing towards the building. Lilly even jumped up and ran towards the open bar. The princesses were first to step inside followed by Lilly. Peter was going to walk inside too but was stopped by Jack. "No underage drinking."

Peter opened his mouth to retort but Jack beat him to it. "What if you end up making some girl pregnant when you're drunk? Besides, you shouldn't drink at your age."

The door was then slammed in Peter's face. Jack walked inside and observed his surroundings. _Not too shabby_. He mused. He went to sit down next to Lilly and ordered water…lots of water. He needed to refill and he was going to give the rest to the kids outside. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a man with a blue beard. He also had blue hair…or was it just because the heat melted his brain? Blue hair was impossible, an impossible colour to gain at birth. Unless if he dyed his hair...then it would be realistic.

 _Wait a minute; didn't Pan say that the man he knew had blue hair?_ Jack stood up and made his way over to the man. "Erm...excuse me sir…do you happen to know a boy named Pan?"

At first, the man didn't say anything so Jack thought that he was deaf. But then, as Jack turned to leave, the man bellowed. "Pan? *hic* Who..is this Pan? *hic* As in a frying Pan? If you want my *hic* frying pan…I'll sell it for 100,000,000,000 nentz. *hic*."

The dude was drunk.

There was no point in trying to talk to him.

Jack sighed. Pan did mention that there were two guys. Perhaps the other one will be reasonable. Jack would just have to wait, but first…

"Waiter! Bring me a bottle of your finest wine! Lilly! Let's have a drinking contest!"

Lilly whirled around in her chair and gave a smug smirk. "Just to let you know, I _never_ loose in a drinking contest."

"We'll see about that!"

 **XXX**

 **Pinocchio's POV**

 _I think…if someone were to even brush against me, I'll light on fire._ Pinocchio was, of course, still in puppet form and he could not feel the heat. But still, he could sense just how intense the sun was. He scanned around for someone who might just recognise Pan. Said boy was also standing with him in the sun while Peter and Goldilocks stayed near the walls of the bar where there was a small shadow.

Pinocchio had his attention fixed on a boy with teal hair. Judging by height, he seemed around Jack and Lilly's age. The teal-haired boy seemed to be carrying something. A red bottle or something like that. He couldn't tell. He poked the side of Pan's stomach and tilted his head towards the approaching boy. Pan, in turn, stared at the boy, trying to put his finger on where they met before. Pinocchio couldn't take his eyes off the boy's hair. Why was it teal? Who in the world has teal hair? Isn't that impossible? Sure this world had talking animals and magic, but teal hair? No one should have teal coloured hair.

Pinocchio settled on one conclusion. He dyed it. That was the only explanation. As the boy came closer, Pinocchio realised that he had a really good poker face. His expression did not change, even as he saw a wooden puppet on the ground. Then, Pinocchio saw the blood.

"BLOOD!" He screamed.

Peter and Goldilocks immediately rushed over. The teal-haired boy indeed had blood all over his fingers. He was even holding a jar full of blood. Peter brought out his halberd. Pinocchio's eyes narrowed as his fear turned into disgust. What kind of sick bastard keeps blood in a jar? The boy saw them with their weapons drawn…

And completely ignored them.

Instead, he looked at Pan and tilted his head to the side. "Oh. You're the boy I made that shawl for. You also gave me information about the magic mirror, thanks for that." the teal haired boy remarked. Pan had question marks popping on top of his head. Even the tone the boy spoke in. It was blank, just like his expression. There was no motivation or excitement in his tone.

"Oh, you don't remember me? Well, that was two years ago so I don't expect you to anyways. I'm Raymond, the tailor from the fable 'The Brave Little Tailor'. Do you remember now?"

A light bulb went off in Pan's head. Pinocchio swore he saw it. "Oh! You're that nice man who always sticks around Bluebeard!" Pan exclaimed, clicking his fingers in triumph.

Raymond nodded. "Yeah. What brings you here?"

"I'm here for business. I have something to ask you and Gilbert something."

Raymond stood still and stared down at the boy for a while, as if studying and seeing how far he's grown. "Right. Gil is probably drunk right now so I'll get him for you." He finally answered.

Pan muttered a swift thanks and beckoned Pinocchio over who was fuming with rage. Throughout the entire conversation, Raymond paid no heed to everyone else and did not even give them a glance as he walked to the bar. "I'll ask them where it is when they come out; in the meantime, can you and Peter go fetch the others?" Pan asked. Pinocchio nodded and reverted to his human form. For once, Pinocchio could really feel the heat on him. It felt like someone tosses him in an oven on low heat and was waiting for him to be cooked. He suddenly felt very sorry for the meat pies in the world. On the other hand, getting into a bar underage was risky but he and Peter could possibly pass for eighteen year olds.

He nudged Peter's elbow and they both quickly sprinted to the bar. Well, not really sprinted but they still went really quickly. Wait, how will Pan and Goldilocks enter then? There was no chance that anyone would be stupid enough to believe that they are the right age. Pinocchio glanced to his left and saw Pan crack open a window before jumping in and offering his hand to Goldilocks. Ingenious. Why was he born stupid?

 **-Kokone**


	26. Chapter 23: Red to Black, Teal to Grey

**Disclaimer: I hereby claim that I do not own any character or reference that appears within this story. I am not looking to make any profit from this.**

 **AN: Yadda yadda, so I can't spell. So what? I was absolutely horrible at spelling so DEAL WITH IT. Plus, who says "The sun near the south was much brighter and hotter than the sun back in the south." South? Really?** _ **They come from the F-ing north.**_ **Kokone, get it right next time. And if you are wondering why I never declare a person's POV, well it's because one, I don't actually give, Two can't be bothered. And three, IT'S A FREE COUNTRY.**

"You killed us little girl. Why?" screamed a man in blood red armour.

"Why didn't you save Daddy?" asked the man who beared a resemblance to her.

"Couldn't you make mummy better?" cried the woman with a cream apron.

"Why are you covered in blood? Have you killed someone again?" shouted an old lady.

"What the hell! There's no need to punch him!" scolded a man in orange armour.

"Stop! Stop! I said I was sorry!" Lilly screamed over and over.

"You can't pay for your sins!" the all screamed. Then more and more voices joined in screaming "Sinner! Evil! Killer! Murderer!"

"Stop, stop, stop, STOP! " Lilly screamed.

Then the world went black.

-LINE BREAK-

Lilly woke in cold sweat.

It wasn't the first time either. Every single damn night, it was the same nightmare. Well, was. Ever since she met everyone else, sometimes her dreams consisted of colours, streaks of them. But not random. Never random. They were specific colours. Red, blue, yellow, purple, green, orange, white and brown. She didn't even know what they meant. She had asked Raymond and Gilbert but they hadn't heard of her condition.

Gods, she hated this life. Because it didn't seem real. Not at all.

-LINE BREAK-

"You know anything about the Rabbit hole?" asked Jack, all seated at the bar, somehow all them were believed to eighteen. No... Actually, the bartender gave a wink before turning away.

"Depends who's asking cunt." Replied Gilbert.

"Ummm... Me?"

"Then I can't answer you. Bloody cunt."

"BLUEBEARD! LANGUAGE!" shouted an already pissed off Lilly.

"Rabbit hole? Why, you hunting for rabbits?" Asked Raymond, as he ate more of his strawberry jam.

"No, we're not." Replied Peter, who was already bored.

"It is as hot as lava. As hot as fire. As hot as a dragon's flame. As hot as..." Goldilocks sang.

"We get the Idea..." muttered Pinocchio.

Cinderella and Snow White were both smart and kept their mouths shut.

Then silence.

Lilly was looking at ground for quite some time until it began for flash between the Brown table and the blood speckled white from her past.

 _No, no again... Don't start again..._ she thought desperately as she clutched her head.

"Lilly, you ok?" Inquired Peter.

"Not again... Not again... NOT AGAIN!" she screamed.

And once again, she blacked out.

-LINE BREAK-

"What the F-ing hell is wrong with the little lass?" asked Gilbert, stroking his Blue-as-the-bluebirds beard.

"Damn... it happened again." Muttered Jack as he began to sit Lilly up.

"There was a case like this. There was a man who executed the same symptoms as Lilly here." Said Raymond in a monotone. As he ate his Jam. With his fingers. This went all over his face.

Lilly was on the table, occasionally shaking as she began to sweat.

"She seems to be in a coma. She should wake up soon." Raymond continued. "She is no use now though." Then he gave a thin, fake smile.

That is when Jack lost it.

He stood up and grabbed the pokerfaced boy by the collar and growled 'How the hell can you smile like that. When she... she's... like this!"

"A fake smile can get you out of lots of tough situations." He simply replied.

Bluebeard moved forward, if the make Jack let go of Raymond but Peter put a hand out in front of him.

"It's better to leave him alone. When he's angry, it's wise to stay out of the way."

-LINE BREAK-

Pan just stood there.

He never seen someone like this, so angry that they would murder someone. The aura emanating from Jack was... terrifying.

Whipping out his flute, he began to play the song of sleep on both Jack and Raymond. They wavered a bit then fell to the floor.

"Damn, never thought I had to that to them. But things were going to turn ugly." He muttered as he put his flute away.

"What the hell did you do to my boy Ray you son of a b***h?" Gilbert demanded.

"Sir! Please calm down. They're only knocked out!" He shouted back.

"DAMN YOU! STOP YOUR HALF ASSED FIGHTING!" shouted Peter.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Pan looked up and sighed. _What the hell is happening with us?_


	27. Chapter 23C: Side story

**Side story C**

 **Disclaimer: I hereby claim that I do not own any character or reference that appears within this story. I am not looking to make any profit from this** **.**

 **AN: So I was sitting, and I was bored.** **Then random thought came, I have a rhyme for this story!**

One

Two

Three

Four

Jack and Peter shouts once more

Five

Six

Seven

Eight

Little Red Riding Hood wants to clear her slate

Nine

Ten

Eleven

Twelve

The Lord of Tales is gone, Pinocchio went and fell

Twelve

Eleven

Ten

Nine

"Quick" says Goldilocks "Were running out of time."

Eight

Seven

Six

Five

For once, Cinderella and Pied Piper can't keep them alive.

Four

Three

Two

One

The clock strikes Twelve and Snow White runs.


	28. Chapter 24: Dead On One's Feet

Other Worldly

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of these Fairy Tales, nor do I own their characters.**

.

.

.

Chapter 26:

 **Peter's POV**

Peter knew it.

The drinks were spiked.

When he stared feeling drowsy and he suddenly got hit with feelings of anger, he realized…

That the wink the bartender gave them was not just because she was letting under aged children in.

It was because she put alcohol in their drinks, for what reason, Peter didn't know nor care.

Well, serves him right for not looking at the drinks as they were made.

So, trying to keep hold of the situation in his hands, he managed to sum up: Lilly was drunk and seeing things. Jack and…what's-his-name were put to sleep by Pan who could not think straight due to his mind being exposed to such a deadly drink. Bluebeard was screaming and spitting all over the place. Goldilocks was….Peter could not tell if she was drunk or not. Cinderella and Snow White were laughing their heads off at god knows what. Seemly, he and Pinocchio were the only ones who were alright at the moment. But Peter knew that the alcohol would start affecting him soon too. He better get something done before that happens.

"Pinocchio, help me carry these guys outside. Scratch what Snow said. We're getting ourselves an inn." Hopping off the annoyingly high chair, Peter got to work trying to hoist Lilly on his shoulders, while at the same time, carry Pan under his arm. At first, Pan resisted, screaming something about a bad man trying to kidnap him. But after thrashing around for a bit, he gave up and fell silent. With a sigh, Peter tried to not trip over his own feet as he stumbled out of the bar. Without stopping to think, he threw both of them to the ground. He hissed at the sudden change of lighting and scurried back inside, shielding his eyes from the heat and light.

There, he saw Pinocchio sitting at the same spot staring into space.

"Pinocchio! This is no time to daydream! We've gotta work!" Peter yelled, grabbing Jack and the teal haired boy. They were both surprisingly light and Peter threw them outside with Lilly and Pan. After running back inside for the second time, he saw that Pinocchio had yet to move from his spot. This time, since he drank a little of the wine, his fuse was much shorter.

"Pinocchio. Help me get them outside. Now." He demanded. Slowly and aggravatingly, Pinocchio turned to look at him. "Are we learning the sword today Master? Yay! I can't wait!" Pinocchio grabbed the handle of his cup and stared flailing it in the air, sending the contents to fly everywhere. Peter stood there for a second in silence. Then he slapped himself in the cheek, as if doing so would release all the anger bottled up inside of him. Excuse you, but he'd rather not take out all his rage on Pinocchio.

Breathing through gritted teeth, he oh so politely grabbed both of the princesses' collars and pushed them outside, ignoring their cries of pain as the hot sun hit their eyes. He did this several times, first getting Bluebeard out, then Pinocchio. This made the customers give him questionable gazes, but he shot back with a glare that made their heads turn. At last, finally pushing Pinocchio outside, he turned around to get Goldilocks but was rather surprised to see her walk out on her own.

"I am sorry, but I could not contain my amusement as I watched you pick them up like dogs and throw them out like cattle. Thus is why I did not help." Goldilocks gave a curt bow. "But I shall guide you now to an inn. I overheard a few people talking about one nearby. Also, there is no need to worry about payment for the bartender, I stole Jack's money and used the last of it to pay for our fees. Everything in there is surprisingly cheap."

To be honest, Peter didn't care if she didn't help him. At least, having someone who isn't drunk besides him in the group was comforting. "Great, can you show me where it is?"

With a small nod, Goldilocks hoisted Bluebeard and Jack on her shoulders, attempting to fit the two men on her small frame. Peter panicked for a second, but realized that she was possibly ten times stronger than him. After all, she swung around a heavy mace that weighed his mass; maybe it was even heavier than that. Carrying those unconscious and letting those who could walk follow them, Peter stumbled after Goldilocks, finding his footing with great difficulty.

Soon enough, they arrived at the inn. Peter couldn't help but sigh in relief. Finally, a place where he could rest his shoulders! The receptionist gave them an odd look, but dismissed her questions as she realized the amount of money she could earn from this many people. After all, a large number of people required a large number of rooms.

"We would like one room please."

The lady nearly fell out of her chair as she realized who spoke. A girl, possibly no older than fourteen, was carrying two men on her back and shoulders. Plus, they wanted only one room?! Peter tried to conceal his smile at her reaction.

"E-err… Of course! Here are the keys, it's the first one down the right hall." Pointing to her left, the lady slowly inched back down in her chair as she saw them move away. Some of their movements were awkward and trippy. Were they drunk? Seems like it. Nothing new apparently.

Peter put Lilly and Pan down ungracefully at the table with decorated the centre of the room. As soon as the others walked in, he slammed the door shut and tried his best not to slap every single person in the room (besides Goldilocks). Soon, a mess of bodies lay around the room. Every single one of them fell asleep after resting their heads. Oh how Peter envied them. He wished to sleep as well, but he could not leave a young girl awake by herself in a room full of drunken people. One of them could be a potential paedophile and could attack her in their drunken state. _Can't he just easily wake up if she screams, you say?_ No, because it is assumed by Peter that it is hard to wake up when drunk.

Peter sat against the wall and beckoned Goldilocks over. She sat against him and rested her head on his shoulder in an attempt to sleep. With another heavy sigh, Peter took interest in the ceiling and his eyes began to run over the lines and cracks it had.

 **XXX**

 **Bluebeard's POV**

"Ngh..what happened?" Bluebeard, otherwise known as Gilbert, sat up, looking around him. He had three words.

Dead. Bodies. Everywhere.

"What the fuck?! Call a doctor! No! Better yet, call those funeral guys! A priest or something!" Someone threw something at his head. It was Raymond, damn that kid sometimes. Oh yes, and the something happened to be a book. A light one fortunately. "No one is dead. Everyone here is _hung-over_." He stated, eating…jam?! How long was he awake for?! He took a closer look around and calmed his mind. He could see some of them complaining about headaches and 'never having alcohol again'. He mentally face-palmed. Who were these kids? And why were he and Raymond with them? Upon an even closer inspection, he saw that they were 'reincarnations' or those who are protagonists in Fairy Tales.

"Blasted hell…why are all these chumps here?" Gil smacked the side of his head to attempt to regain some of his earlier memories. With a small 'humph' sound, Ray scooped more jam into his mouth, with a spoon this time. "Ah that's it Ray, you have a great memory so you should know what's going on right?"

Gil sat patiently and waited for Ray's answer, while said boy continued to eat his jam. After a few more seconds of silence, his thin wire of patience snapped. "Well?! I'm waiting!"

Ray respectfully swallowed everything in his mouth and muttered words that tainted his very soul.

"I don't remember."

Gil stood up with a yell. "Like hell you don't! That is the shittiest excuse that I've ever heard come out of your mouth! Was it really that bad?!"

Raymond sighed uncharacteristically and shook his head. "Just teasing." He muttered, though his tone held no excitement. "Pan is back. Kids wanted to know where the rabbit hole is. Asked you but you were drunk. Downhill from there." For what seemed to be the world's most vague answer, Gil understood everything. "Right so now I've gotta wait till these fuckers are awake?" Gil was ready to say 'nope' and walk out, but he was stopped by a small voice.

"Oh…good you're awake…"

Both of their heads turned towards the voice that spoke up. They saw a boy with dark hair, someone they recognised as Peter, from 'The Boy Who Cried Wolf.'

The boy looked as if a violin out of tune could lapse him into sleep. Slowly, his head bobbed up and down with the smallest movement, and his eyes finally closed. At the same time, the girl next to him began to stir. She first glanced up at Peter, and her eyes locked with theirs. Suddenly, breaking the tense air around them, she clutched at her head. "My head feels like someone is attacking it with a sledge hammer from the inside. How are you two not affected? Is it some sort of magic?"

Once again, without warning, Red Riding Hood sat up. "Oww, oww, oww! Headache! Shouldn't have accepted that bastard's drinking contest! Wait, where's my hood?! What happened?! Where are the horses?!"

Raymond opened his mouth to explain, but was almost immediately cut off by Jack Spratt sitting up upon hearing Red Riding Hood's voice. "Why is it that _every time_ I'm getting comfortable, I'm woken up by your screaming?! There's no need to tell the world how loud you are, 'cuz I'm pretty sure that everyone knows that you can make cows run over hills with your volume!" He screamed, before wincing and rubbing his head.

Red Riding Hood glared and looked around for someone. Spotting her victim, she picked up Pinocchio by his shoulder and shook him furiously. "Wake up dummy! Jack is over-exaggerating right? Huh?"

In a vain attempt to full wake up, Pinocchio rubbed his eyes. "Eh? Err…Yes..? Oww, my head…"

Red Riding hood crackled, pointing at Jack and trying to hide her pain in doing so. "See?! Even Pinocchio, who is normally very passive agrees!"

Jack looked from Pinocchio to Red Riding Hood and formed another argument. "He's just really sleepy! I bet you took his drowsiness to your advantage!"

Gil's mouth twitched as he aggravatingly watched them exchange petty arguments. He was just about ready to scream and send them flying but someone beat him to it.

Since everyone but them two were either lying or sitting, they were safe. Jack turned to his left and ducked, Red, seeing his reaction, followed suite. A long spear-like object whipped over their heads and smacked against the wall behind them, creating long, web-like cracks. They both turned to the attacker. Peter was standing and had his arm outstretched. He dashed up to Jack and had the older boy in a choke-hold within seconds. "This is my fifth all-nighter this week, and I would very much appreciate it if you two would let me sleep." He fixed a glare on Red and Jack.

Pinocchio was wide awake. He ran up to Peter and tried to loosen said boy's grip on Jack. "P-Peter, calm down."

The sleep ridden boy rounded on his friend. "I can't believe that _you_ also got drunk! I had to drag all of you idiots here with only Goldi's help! Meanwhile, you, Pinocchio, you were passed out cold, while I had to stay awake all night to look after Goldi! So no, don't tell me to calm down!"

He turned back to Jack and Red.

" _No more alcohol for you morons. If I see one of you guys even_ _ **lick**_ _a bottle, expect to be killed on the spot."_

With a heavy sigh, he fixed his gaze on Jack. "Wake up everyone else, then you can talk to these two." he gestured to Gil and Raymond.

Red raised a brow. "Who are you two? What's up with your hair? And how does the old man with blue hair know about the rabbit hole? I can understand the teal haired guy, but not the old man."

Gil took major insult to this. "Hey! Just to let you know, I'm not old! I'm only twenty-two! I'm not an 'old man'!"

Ray seized this moment to tease him. "No, Gil, you know that it's bad to lie about your age. Just accept that you _are_ an _**old man**_." he said, adding emphasis on old man.

Gilbert brought a fist down on the table, shaking it and the floor itself. Then, realising that all gazes were on him, he coughed and adjusted his overalls. He felt _really_ uncomfortable with all the gazes fixed on him, not to mention that most of these eyes belonged to some rather famous fairy tales. "So, um, anyone care to explain why me and Raymond –"

"Raymond and I."

Gilbert turned to glare at the unfazed teal haired boy and awkwardly coughed again.

"Why _Raymond and I_ are, ahem, in this current situation?"

At first no one said anything. Gilbert thought that they were all sleeping with open eyes, but Jack stood up and opened his mouth. "I have no idea."

 **XXX**

 **Raymond's POV**

Gil let out a series of angry grunting noises that reminded Raymond much of a pig when agitated. The older man rubbed his head slowly and turned to Raymond with a wild look in his eyes.

"I'm jumping."

Before Raymond could find the chance to reply, the little boy, Pan, shot up from his position near the bed and yelled loudly. "What?! You can't do that! What if someone sees you! What if you hit someone like last time?" Gilbert fixed his eyes on Pan and Raymond did too. "Frankly, boy-whose-name-I-can't-remember, I don't care." With that, Gil rushed over to the window and kicked it open with his foot, shattering the glass. "Bye." He fit his large frame through the window and leapt out, dashing somewhere far away.

Raymond looked up just in time to see someone's head get smacked with the window board that flew with the glass. The scene would've been comical, if the person who got hit wasn't the lovely lady who served him jam everyday.

Raymond didn't feel anything like anger, or sympathy for the woman who got hit, but he jumped out the window after Gil and followed the streak of blue hair, lost in a crowd of blondes, brunettes and black-haired people. Fortunately, Raymond had more speed packed into his long legs than Gil did, so he was over by the older man's side in no time, extending his leg out to trip him. And it worked. Gil was almost sent sprawling on his face, but stop himself but pushing out his foot. His reflexes were still unmatched. "What do you want, kid?"

"The window that you kicked hit a good friend of mine."

"And you care because?"

"I get free jam from her."

Gil immediately had his back straight, ready to impress. "It was a lady? Fuck, I'm stupid."

"And it occurred to you just now because?" Raymond said back, using the same tone Gil used before.

Gilbert ignored him, making his way back to apologise to the lady, and possibly hit on her.

"Are you going to hit on her? Pun not intended." Raymond said plainly.

"Of course not."

"Lies."

"Psh, why do you care?"

As the both of them made their way back to the inn after running, Raymond spotted the earlier kids, well, not really since one of them was his age and two others were older, picking up the pieces of glass while Pan helped up the lady who got hit. As Raymond inched closer, he could hear Little Red Riding Hood and Jack Spratt arguing. Something about cake. Raymond didn't care.

Gilbert rushed to the aid of the lady, cupping her hand as he pulled her up. "Are you alright, ma'am?" He gently touched her forehead where the windowpane hit. "Such a beautiful damsel like you doesn't deserve such treatment." At this moment, Pan deemed it wise to back away, stepping further and further so he wouldn't be creeped out. "Nether less, you are such a brave and fine woman, may the lord bless us for giving such a lovely lady." The lady didn't say anything; she simply stared with widened eyes at Gilbert, before looking around desperately, as if in search for help. To Raymond, she looked utterly terrified. She then spotted him. "Ah, Ray dear, um… is this your friend that you mentioned? He's quite, how should I say this, handsome, despite your description." Raymond then realised that she was flustered. He could never read human emotions clearly.

"Yes, unfortunately we happen to be more than acquaintances. But that is not important, are you in pain?"

"Ah, no, no, thank you for asking, this is nothing. Now, I must be going, since I am expected to be home for a family gathering, have a nice day, you two." She squeezed Gil's hand before walking away, giggling to herself.

"Womaniser." Raymond muttered.

"Shut your face." Gil snapped back.

"Gil's turning into an old and creepy stalker." Piped in a new voice. Raymond immediately hit the nail on its head and guessed that the voice belonged to Pan.

He turned around and rubbed the little boy's head. "Good to have you back. Wasn't there something you needed to talk about with us?"

"You mean, _you_ , because I ain't dealing with these kids-" Before Gilbert could run off again, Raymond latched his hand around the man's collar. He stood and stared at Pan, waiting for an answer as Gilbert struggled uselessly behind him. "Look, Ray, sonny, boy, I don't _know_ these people, I find them _annoying_ , why should I help?" Gilbert grunted, desperately trying to break free.

As Gilbert yelled in defiance, several of the kids, (A.k.a the four children, if you can even call them that, one boy his age and two princesses), were clustering around Pan, almost protectively. "Well, I was going to let Jack explain, but I guess I'll do it. Um, you see Raymond, to put it simply, we are lost and-"

"Wait, why can't _I_ explain?" Jack shouted, seemingly angry for some reason.

"Because you're stupid, you had the chance, and you said 'blahgh, I have no idea.'" Little Red Riding Hood mocked, using a deep voice. A horrible imitation.

Soon, the pair were having a shouting match. Pan had to raise his voice. "We don't know the way to mffph blah blegh." Raymond couldn't catch the end of his sentence because the shouting got too loud. To make matters _so much better_ , Pinocchio began grumbling about his headache while Peter scolded him. As Raymond tried to hear Pan speak, Gilbert began tugging wildly, like a wild dog on a leash. "Let me go you-"

Yet again, Raymond didn't catch the end of it because he was distracted by the noise in front of him.

It was hot. The weather left a dry taste in his mouth. He was sweating and his skin was prickly. The two princesses began to argue as well, most of the shouting coming from Snow White. Raymond barely registered it.

It was so loud. Things rarely got this loud around town. Not to mention that first thing in the morning he got a hangover, so the sound was amplified. Then it hit him that he forgot to brush he teeth, and he _never_ forgot anything. Then there was that moment when he wasted running after Gil because he was being stubborn. Raymond could feel his heartbeat quicken. It was loud. Everything was loud. He had an itchy feeling down in his chest and throat. He'd hadn't felt this way since he was seven, when his father accidently hit his dog with a hammer. The poor thing died on the spot. Then the flies, ergh, the flies made his skin crawl. They were just flocking around the dog's carcass like bees in a hive.

It just numbly occurred to him that Pan was still trying to talk over everyone. And that Gilbert was still trying to run. And that people were still arguing.

Despite all this commotion, his heartbeat was the loudest thing. This was far too cruel; it was just too much for one person to endure in a few hours.

" _ **SHUT UP!**_ "

In a voice that was surprisingly the loudest of the bunch, Raymond screamed before whipping around to smack Gilbert behind the head, sending the man stumbling. "Stop trying to run! News flash, no one gives a shit about your opinion, mate. As I recall, we owe Pan a favour and I mean to keep it!"

He turned around to face the rowdy bunch. He understood why Gil found them 'annoying'. "Unless if _someone_ were to start another uproar, I'll gladly dismiss all of this and _no one_ will get their answer." He snapped.

 _Ah, that felt good_. He sighed loudly and patted his chest, where his heartbeat was starting to grow steady. Everyone was satisfyingly quiet, just like how it should be. "I will now pass the limelight to Gil, where he shall answer all your questions." Raymond said, his voice, thank the lord, going back to his monotone. He hated raising his voice. It hurt.

"Dude." Raymond raised his eyebrow at Jack, who piped in.

"You are one scary man."

"Thank you."


	29. Chapter 25: Determination

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here. Except for the plot.**

 **AN: Since Kokone failed to address this, the responsibility falls to me. I apologise on the behalf of my partner for her incompetence to update a chapter sooner. I'm sorry for our unannounced hiatus, and I hope it won't happen again. On a happier note, we have a tumblr blog dedicated for you to ask questions to our beloved characters. You can find the details on our profile.**

 **Yes, This chapter is short. No, I can't do anything about it.**

With everyone back inside the inn, they sat on the floor, and looked at Gilbert.

"What the hell are you lookin at me for?" Gilbert asks.

"Uh...Well...Raymond may or may not have said that you know something we are looking for..." Pan trailed off, making sure the blue-bearded man did not go into a swearing spree.

"Well..." Gilbert began, stroking his beard, "It was a few summers ago, when I had stumbled upon a rabbit hole. Seeing such a hole, I hoped to catch a few rabbits for me supper. So I pulled out me hunting rifle and aimed it down the hole and fired. I did hear a squeal, and I stuck my hand in, hoping to get me supper. Instead, something grabbed me arm and pulled. It pulled me, nearly taking me into the bastard of a hole, and I managed to escape." Finished the man.

"Uh... that's nice and all, but we rather have a location, than a story." Peter said, biting the inside of his cheek.

"That's hard part." Raymond said, stoping his consumption of his jam. "The portal to Wonderland or as you refers to it 'The Rabbit Hole' keeps on changing location. When Gilbert encountered it, that was 20 summers and winters ago. It changes location every spring." Raymond explained.

"Well, how do we find the hole then?" Lilly asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I heard fairies work. I had a friend who had one, but the blue thing was annoying. Kept going 'Hey, Listen!' at him. ( **AN: LEGEND OF ZELDA REFRENCE FOR DA WIN!** ) But that's all I know. And don't bother asking Gilbert. He came across the hole by chance." Raymond explained further.

"A fairy huh... I might- no- I do know a guy." Jack said, with a smug look on his face.

"You do? Well, spit the name out then." Pan said, impatient.

"Well, we do have some travelling to do, going onto the second brightest star on the right, and heading on 'til morning." Jack said, wondering if he got that right.

"Yeah, that's nice and all, but who the heck are you talking about?" Pinocchio

"Isn't it obvious? I'm talking about the kid who never grew up, the kid named _Peter Pan_ " Jack said, smirking.

"Peter?"

"Pan?"

-LINE BREAK-

" _Where am I?" asked the wolfish boy._

" _Wonderland! Where madness is encouraged and it's always fun!" said a disembodied, childish voice._

" _I don't belong here. I belong in the real world!" the boy retorted back._

" _Ah, Big Bad Wolf, We're afraid that we can't aLLoW yOu to dO ThAt." The voice said as it became distorted._

" _I need to go back to my little sister!" He shouted, straining at his restraints._

" _I'M aFraiD thAt this BiG WoLf mUst bE KePt In CapTivIty. GooDByE."_

-LINE BREAK-

The wolf woke, sweating.

What the hell was that?

He put a hand on his heart; already have regained his sanity long ago.

He made a three fingered sign and pushed outwards from his heart.

"Don't worry Little Red; I'm going to come back to you." He swore, and fell back into another dark sleep.

And knowing he will return to his Little Red one day, It filled him with determination ( **AN:UNDERTALE REFRENCE AS WELL!** )


	30. Chapter 26: The Blue Fairy

Other Worldly

 **AN: I am not sorry for uploading slowly. Fuck Undertale and Legend of Zelda. Jk, love you guys. Do not take offence to this Kayoi, I was only kidding. Btw, I noticed that Percy Jackson reference you sneak. You know, for a sec there I thought that I forgot to put up my usual three dots for chapter 26, yeah, just dragged ten years off my life. Btw, I was joking, if there are people out there who don't know what 'jk' means. Do not start drooling and screaming about how good Undertale or LOZ is. Ok, I'll shut up now.**

Chapter 28| The Blue Fairy

.

.

.

 **Lilly's POV**

At first Lilly thought that it was all a big joke. Apparently not. Jack was dead serious on travelling to a star. Now Lilly was one hundred per cent sure that he'd lost his mind. Ok, _fairies_ , she could believe, since Pinocchio backed up Jack's point 'cuz he also happened to know the fairy. Cinderella did not, which Lilly found weird. She'd always thought that Cinderella had, what was it? A Fairy-Grandfather? A Fairy-God? A Fairy-Godmother? Lilly didn't ask.

Instead, she had gone to ask Gilbert and Raymond to join their group. They needed the brains and information after all. Raymond had politely declined while Gilbert spat in her face, screaming something about this town being perfect for him, having lots of beer and hot chicks to pick from. They offered useful information thankfully, telling her to be careful since they were going to enter the territory of a certain witch, the one who posed as Snow White's mother. As much as she'd like to say that it was Rose Red, she couldn't, because it was Snow White's stepmother. But anyways, both of them turned her down and she and her group left them behind in Vericia. Along the way, Snow White picked up an extremely thick book that made Lilly cringe and want to scream, the she discovered that it was something about romance or whatever, which made Lilly even more horrified. Pan thanked the blue-haired duo, making small talk before setting off with them. Pan was a really friendly kid. Before they well and truly left, he went around to possibly the entire town, saying hi and bye to so many people that Lilly lost count. Goldilocks had to drag him out of town before they all died in the heat.

Speaking of death, Lilly almost passed away due to worry for the loss of her hood. She'd completely forgotten where it was before Pinocchio oh-so-kindly reminded her where it was. Lilly practically raced past her horse's expectant face and went to hug her hood instead. She sensed displeasure in her horse as it whinnied, so she passed her behaviour as a joke and started stroking its mane. Then Jack called her crazy, which lead to the current situation. By current situation, she meant her picking Peter to go scouting with her, while the group kept Jack and Lilly separate so they wouldn't argue.

She was rather thankful for that. She wasn't sure if she could handle Jack's annoyingness any longer. They would be passing by Rapunzel, and Nogoa Gamba territory (Lilly still couldn't say that name without bursting into a fit of giggles) soon, and she didn't want the enemy to catch them if she and Jack were arguing. Well, wether or not the territory of Rapunzel had joined forces with Nogoa Gamba was still unknown. Snow White and Cinderella haven't seen the princess herself since the big Princess Conference two years ago, though they described her with hushed tones and dirty looks, calling her obsessive and psychotic.

Lilly glanced behind them as saw her comrades as nothing bigger than mere ants, since she and Peter had walked quite the distance. They were at the very edge of the forest now.

She turned to said boy. "Ready?"

"'Course I am." Came his reply, "Though I don't think we should go to far ahead unless absolutely necessary. We might not hear them if they need us then."

Lilly nodded in agreement, before swiftly climbing a tree. She found a secure branch near the top, and jumped, landing on another branch silently. She continuously did this while Peter shuffled amongst the shrubs, almost running.

 **XXX**

 **Jack's POV**

Jack could tell that the entire group was bored. Well not the entire group, most of them – Peter and Lilly went to scout ahead, beyond the clearing where the forest edges started. After a warning from Gilbert and Raymond (Jack _still_ couldn't get over the fact that their hairs were naturally coloured) they decided to be extra cautious, choosing to send Lilly and Peter on the look out when they were about to approach a place where enemies could hide.

"I know, how about we play a game?" Cinderella suggested.

"Hide and seek!" Goldilocks immediately offered.

Snow White looked up from her book and growled. "That defeats the whole purpose of sending scouts."

There was a moment of silence until Cinderella interrupted again. Thank the lord for her incredibly fast talking abilities. 'Why don't we play 'I Love You'? We played it many times in the castle and it is very fun. Who want to play?"

Jack held up his hand eagerly, despite feeling droopy and tired on the inside. Honestly, he could just sit down in a random patch of grass, like that one there, sleep, and not wake up for three years. "I'll join!" He sang.

"Me too." Said Pinocchio. Man, Pinocchio was unfair. Jack was still mad at him for turning into a puppet during their time in the village of the South. Right now, they were working their way West, but it was still quite humid. Jack cringed as he tried to not remember the heat of that dreaded village, and Gilbert and Raymond wanted to _stay_ there! And here, he thought that _he_ was high.

"As will I!" Goldilocks chimed.

Cinderella clapped once with joy. "Fantastic! Who else? Snow, would you like to play as well?" Snow White had her head lowered deep in her book, she made no sign of listening to Cinderella. "Ok then, Pan, will you?" Pan peered deep into his flute, as if trying to find money there. He inhaled deeply and blew, a sharp, ringing noise escaping from it. If Jack had to describe the sound, he would say that it seemed like something was cutting the wind in half. "Nah, I'll pass, something seems to be wrong with my flute…is something stuck? Or is there a crack somewhere?"

Cinderella decided to leave Pan with his flute. "That's alright. Now, allow me to explain the rules. It's a self-explanatory name. Basically, you tell someone who is not playing that you love them, that person has to accept what you say, otherwise you lose. You can try as many times as you like, but you must chose a different person each time. If no one in the area accepts you saying that, you lose and owe the winner or winners 50 nentz."

The mistake dawned on Jack far too slowly. He'd practically thrown himself into a fire. A money draining fire. He was pretty sure that no one would accept his 'I love you'. He instantly regretted being annoying to everyone over the past months.

"Then if it's ok, I'll go first." Pinocchio offered. Jack could pretty much guess who he was going to call. It was fairly obvious. The blonde boy cupped his mouth and shouted towards the forest. "Peter!"

There was a few seconds of silence, but then, as Jack's hope sparked, it was distinguished. "Yeah?"

"I love you."

The answer came faster this time, and Jack could hear the smile behind the voice. "Love you too."

Ok, Jack hit the nail on the head, Pinocchio _did_ call for Peter, but since Jack _actually guessed right_ , it made the whole thing unfair. "Pinocchio! That's not fair, you've known him for years!" Jack shouted in indigence.

The boy shrugged nonchalantly. "There was no rule saying that I couldn't do so."

Cinderella giggled. "If you find it unfair, Jack, I'll be going next." She turned to Snow White and offered a smile. Jack wasn't sure if the other maiden saw it. "Snow White." Cinderella sang. A few seconds passed as Snow White looked up slowly from her book. Whatever the book was about, she clearly found it interesting. "Yes?"

"I love you."

Snow White stared blankly at Cinderella. Jack half-expected her to slap the other maiden right across the face, but to his surprise, she only sighed. "Mhmm." Then she went back to her reading, not saying anything else.

Jack's mind furiously came up with an excuse, "that's not fair! You two met before!"

"We were mere acquaintances." Cinderella stated simply, tilting her head to the side.

"But still!"

Goldilocks interrupted the newly brewing fight. "May I have my turn now?" She turned to face Pan who was still inspecting his flute. "I love you, Pan."

The boy nearly dropped his flute. When he caught it, Jack saw his face, which was about as red as his hat. He looked like he was stuck between two very hard decisions, to accept or not too. "Err…" But then, it hit him and his face sunk faster than a rock in the sea. "Wait, do you love Pinocchio?"

"Yup!"

"Peter?"

"Yup!"

"Snow White?"

"Of course! I love everyone!"

Pan sighed in relief and gripped his chest. "…I love you to."

"Yay! Pan loves me!"

Jack was the last one. He didn't really have an excuse for it being unfair between Pan and Goldilocks, since he was petty sure they'd never met before. His stomach dropped several miles at the realisation. Who could he ask? There was no one whom he was close to.

 _You could always ask Lilly._

He mentally slapped himself. He couldn't ask Lilly. It didn't feel…right. "Jack? It's your turn." Cinderella reminded him.

' _I'm working on it! Don't you see me having a mental break down right now?!"_ Was what he wanted to say. Screw it, he was _the_ Jack Spratt. He could do anything if he put his mind to it. "Peter!" he called out.

No answer.

Great, so Peter will answer for Pinocchio and not him? How kind. But still, he could've at least replied, even if Jack wasn't his dear lover, Pinocchio. Apparently, Cinderella was thinking the same thing, because she also called his name. There was nothing but silence. Great, now Peter won't answer to anyone _but_ Pinocchio. There weren't any indication of leaves rustling or moving. The blonde maiden nudged Snow White and whispered something. There was a nod from the receiving princess, and she promptly closed her book.

"Peter, Lilly? Are you both there?" Snow White didn't scream like Jack and Cinderella, but her voice was loud enough to carry towards the forest. After a minute or so, Jack saw a red hood pop out of a tree. So, Lilly was here, but there was still no sign of Peter. Now Jack was starting to worry. Even if Peter refused to go to Snow White for whatever random reason, Lilly would've dragged his sorry ass with her. Lilly's hood bobbed up and down on the tree, looking like one of those tiny red ants that Jack didn't know the name of. Were they even ants? Were they tiny spiders? Jack didn't know. Lilly came closer, taking the form of the stubborn annoying girl everyone knew and loved. "Need something?" She called, once she was in front of them. She crossed her arms grumpily once she saw no sign of immediate danger.

"Where's Peter?" Snow White asked.

Lilly shrugged. "No idea. He said he saw something move and ran off without me. After a while, I considered following him but then you called for me."

Snow White bit her lip and frowned. Jack could understand why she was worried. Even though Peter was strong (Jack would never admit this out loud), there was no possibility of him holding out against an army if they ambushed him.

"Peter?" Pinocchio tried desperately. His voice paled in comparison to Snow White's. Jack was absolutely sure that there was no possible way Peter heard that. He gave Pinocchio a ten out of ten for trying though. Seconds, minutes passed and there was no sign of the black haired boy.

'I'll look for him." Lilly offered. Jack was about to protest, but the bushes at the edge of the forest rustled and Peter's head jumped out. "I heard Pinocchio scream, did something happen?" He yelled from across the clearing. Pinocchio breathed a sigh of relief, looking at the boy's face; Jack couldn't help but make fun of him.

"Gee, great that Peter's alive and kickin' but seriously? Does he _always_ answer to Pinocchio only? Share the love guys." Jack mused, raising his eyebrows with amusement.

Jack grinned at Pinocchio's flushing face, but they both quickly wiped their expressions as Peter came closer, scanning everyone's faces. "What? If nothing's wrong, I'm going back." He said.

Lilly stopped him. "Everyone was worried since you disappeared. Where did you go?"

Peter stood still, and Jack could practically see the gears turning. "Oh, you mean when I told you I saw something move? Yeah, jumped at the bushes and it turned out to be a rabbit. Slightly depressing."

"Oh."

Cinderella studied him carefully. "You were out of earshot? Did you hear Snow White calling your name?"

If possible, Peter looked even more confused. "She did?"

"Yes, you know how it is almost impossible to avoid that loud voice box of hers." She smirked amusedly as Snow snorted. "Yet you heard Pinocchio. Funny."

"Well, it's like, almost impossible for me _not_ to hear him, even if he's whispering. When I was young, it was always 'Peter this' and 'Peter that', so yeah, even if I wanted to avoid hearing him, I can't, 'cuz he sticks to me like glue." Peter teased.

"Oh shut up." Pinocchio grumbled.

Peter chuckled and turned to Lilly. "Nothing wrong right? Let's go then."

Both nodded and got ready to run, wanting to cover the distance within the time they lost.

But then, Jack realised that he didn't want to lose his money. "Wait! Peter!"

Peter turned around patiently waited. Or seemed to, Jack couldn't tell, he was too busy preparing for the biggest punch of his life. Just for the sake of the situation, he sniffled and wiped fake tears out of his eyes. "I love you."

The boy's answer was immediate. "I'm not gay."

Jack felt his dignity being ripped apart. Pinocchio made some weird gagging sound. Lilly wasn't helping; she was on her knees and was trying to suppress her laughter. He wished Peter had punched him instead. But alas, it was the perfect opportunity for revenge. "Though, I'm shocked. I didn't think you'd swing that way." Peter continued.

"I DO NOT SWING THAT WAY! And besides, Pinocchio said that to you and you were ok with it!"

"He's different."

Realising that arguing back would get him nowhere, he turned to Pan. "Pan, I love you."

There was a cat-like grin that stretched on the boy's face and Jack saw his mistake too late. "Wow, you're gay _and_ a paedophile. That's new."

Jack might as well have burned all his clothes off. "Snow-" he started desperately, but he stopped himself as he saw her glare.

He sank to the ground. "I lose. I give up. I'll give you guys each fifty nentz." A cheer went up among the winners. He looked up and saw Lilly still trying to hold her laughter in. She was still left. There was still hope. Maybe he wouldn't have to give up such a large amount of money, even though Gilbert and Raymond generously donated so much to each of them, he wasn't about to lose most of it this quickly.

"Well, that was entertaining, now if you'll excuse us…" Lilly stood up and began walking back with Peter.

"Lilly!"

It was reflex, spur of the moment. Jack had to blame it on that. He'd shovelled himself into a situation he couldn't climb out of. All eyes were on him and the silence swallowed him whole. "Err…Lilly. I um… I lo-"

Nope he couldn't do it. It was too weird, and Jack was sure that she would dismiss him anyways.

"I love walnuts."

Lilly gave him a wry look, before turning and trotting back to the woods, laughing her head off. Meanwhile, Peter poked Pinocchio in the ribs. "See? Told you so, I win the bet so now I get to tickle you."

"No! No! There's still next time! What if he does?"

Pinocchio burst into a fit of giggles before he could act further. "Unfair! I give up!"

Jack sighed and stared at Lilly's retreating figure. He couldn't figure out why he didn't say those words. He'd back down, and all he had to say was "I Love you Lilly."

…

 _Shit._

He did not just.

He said it.

Luckily, Lilly didn't hear his half-hearted mumble and she disappeared up a tree. Meanwhile, everyone else was in earshot. Pinocchio turned on Peter and began tickling him instead. Everyone else stared and gawked.

"I said nothing." Jack said, defending himself.

Snow White gave him a look that said ' _yeah, nice try_ '. Jack tried to supress his current emotions, which were just _dying_ to show themselves on his face.

"What was with that pathetic display, Jack?"

A new voice cut in, high-pitched yet awfully loud. Jack recognised who it was immediately.

"Bluebell!"

The tiny blue sparkly fairy hovered just above his head. "Yes, it's me Jack, bathe in my amazing presence. May I ask you what the hell that was? Should I tell Peter Pan? It would make a nice story for those lost boys, you know. ' _Jack Spratt, being rejected twice by two guys he confessed to.'_ Seems funny enough right?"

"You were here the whole time?"

"Of course I was you dolt. I was out hunting for some nectar from bluebells, 'cuz it's the sweetest thing ever, plus I have negotiations with that princess, what's-her-face? Oh yeah, Rapunzel." Bluebell said while drooling. "And I came across you. Pathetic little thing you've turned into, Peter Pan will not be pleased."

"Please don't tell him."

"What are you doing out here anyways Jack? I haven't seen you since the day you decided to leave Neverland, right after that disgusting little girl and her brothers did. We missed you." Bluebell sighed, completely ignoring everyone else around her. Cinderella tried to say something, but Snow White held her back. Pinocchio on the other hand, made no move to speak to her. Everyone else stared at the blue little fairy hovering above Jack.

"Oh right, that reminds me, I haven't said this in a long time."

"Said what?"

"I love you, Bluebell."

The fairy scoffed. "Well nah you do. I'm just way too awesome to ignore. But hey, I love you too."

The fairy was almost swatted out of the sky as Jack threw his fist in the air, her blue dust leaving behind a trail that dissipated as it fell to the ground. "Hell yeah! I get to keep all that money now! Thanks Bell!"

Annoyed, Bluebell landed on the ground, looking like a tiny blue dandelion. Then, in a flash of blue sparkles and light, she turned into a child of ten years, with her blonde hair pulled into a loose bun, and her features more defined, without needing to peer closely to see her face. Her cheeks were puffed pink and her mouth turned into a pout. She fiddled with the hem of her dress, which looked like a giant blue tulip weaved professionally.

"Try to avoid smacking me out of the sky next time, Spratt." She complained. Then she finally looked around. Her eyes brightened as she spotted two familiar faces.

"Peter! Pinocchio! It's you guys! I couldn't recognise the both of you! You've grown so much! Then again I was flying at birds-eye-view so it hard to see faces." She rushed over to both of them and sent the two of them to the ground with her tackle. "Whoa, you both turned into such fine boys!" She then started drooling. "And I _love_ fine women and men."

Peter was the first to break free from her hug. "Err, yeah, thanks." He muttered awkwardly before coughing loudly.

Either the fairy chose to ignore his remark or was oblivious to it, Jack didn't know because she threw Pinocchio questions faster than the speed of lightning.

"So you're a boy now huh? Want to join Peter Pan?" She poked his belly. "Whoa, you're actually stiff now! Do you have abs? Can I see them?"

"What?!"

"Oh sunshine, I know you're embarrassed but you don't have to hide it! Lemme see!"

"No!"

After a lot of protesting from Pinocchio, the fairy gave up and rounded on Peter. She poked his stomach as well.

"Whoa! You have abs I can definitely feel them! Lemme touch!"

"What the fuck woman, no!"

Bluebell made a successful attempt of lifting Peter's shirt up for a millisecond. She drooled uncontrollably. It was disgusting.

She then turned to Jack so quickly that he thought she might've gotten whiplash. "Jack, lemme see." Jack would've protested as well, but he saw her hungry, wild eyes and gave up with a defeated sigh.

 **XXX**

 **Jack's POV**

After that, her nose started bleeding. The colour completely contrasted against her pale skin and blue dress. "I'm highly satisfied." She stated while making no attempt to wipe the blood. Pan and Goldilocks snickered in the background.

"Ok, back to business Bluebell." Jack began.

"Aww, business is boring!"

"Take us to Neverland and I'll let you ' _examine_ '" Jack said, putting quotation marks in the air. "Anyone you wish." He waved his arm at everyone, while they shot him back horrified looks.

It took zero point zero two seconds for Bluebell to agree. "Deal." But then she tapped her cheek. "But first, we'll have to go to Rapunzel. Peter Pan told me to confirm who she is working with so he can record it down in his scrolls." She huffed in annoyance.

Jack nodded. "Fine by me, Snow, do you mind calling Lilly back? I bet she's skinning some deer or somethin'."

Snow White didn't compel, she stood stock-still and glared at Jack. "What kind of deal did you just involve me in?"

Bluebell answered for him. "Oh, honey, don't worry _examinations_ will only take a few minutes." She sang.

Snow White shuddered visibly. Well, being called 'honey' by a ten year old (or someone who looked ten) was cringe worthy; Jack had to agree with that.

While holding a look of utter disgust on her face, she called out for Lilly almost pleadingly.

Meanwhile, Bluebell swooned. "Ahh, she has such a lovely voice. I've heard rumours, but this is simply beautiful." Bluebell then proceeded to melt in her own fan-girling.

 **AN: Oh Bluebell, you awkward little shit.**


	31. Chapter 26D: Side story

Side story – Other Worldly

 **AN: We have far too many side stories, but they're fun to write. Enjoy some comic relief, even though we provide far too many in our stories already. Warning, this is a crack, it is very loosely based off our fan fiction, since all existing characters, no matter how far away, shall be here. Also, please note that this particular chapter won't influence the main story.**

Side story 28.5| Truth or Dare

"Right, guys, time for some truth or dare!" Jack announced, spreading his arms around in a wide arc, allowing his fingers to skim across the players. Lilly, Pinocchio, Peter, Goldi, Pan, Ella, and Snow sat in front of him, waiting for the game to start.

"Let's begin!" He yelled triumphantly, striking his fist into the air. "Ok, rules first, 'cuz I don't want anyone cheating. Rule number one, if you can't think up of a dare or truth, pick one from the box. Two, you can pick anyone you want to truth or dare, as many times as you wish, but you can't pick the person who asked you for at least one round. Three, you cannot avoid your dares or truths, nor change you mind. Four, the person who is dared or truthed gets to choose who to truth or dare next. Five, there shall be no killing or any use or magic. That's all folks!" He cheered, clapping excitedly. "Right, I'm going first. Peter! Truth or dare?"

The boy raised his eyebrow, but answered anyways. "Dare."

"I dare you to begin all your sentences with 'I'm a cute and fluffy cat for the rest of the game."

"I'm a cute and fluffy cat, seriously Jack? I thought you were more decent than this, nope scratch that thought, pun not intended." Peter mused. He then looked around for another suspect. "I'm a cute and fluffy cat, Snow White."

"Hmm, I don't know why you would want to ask me, but I choose dare." Said maiden replied, not wanting to back down.

"I'm a cute and fluffy cat, alright, declare your undying love and devotion to Cinderella."

Snow White wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Seriously?" then she turned to Cinderella next to her and declared dramatically, on one knee, "Princess, I love you and I shall never part with you, even if one of us were to die." She said, before making a sound of disagreement at the end. "Great, now I get to choose. Hmm, Pan, truth or dare?"

Pan pointed at himself as if to say ' _who, me?'_ before answering, "I bet no one's gonna say truth so I might as well join in, dare."

"I dare you to bear-hug three non-players for the rest of the game. You shall not let go until they agree to join us."

Pan looked around. They were in an empty field. "Simple enough, alright."

He turned to Pinocchio, "Pino, truth or dare?"

Pinocchio huffed, "Dare, of course."

Pinocchio immediately regretted his choice after seeing the small boy's devilish smirk.

"Haha, you just pulled the short stick, Pino, I dare you to call Peter 'big brother' and act like a whiney boy every time he says something."

"What?!"

"I'm a cute and fluffy cat, why in the world would you want him to do that? I'm a cute and fluffy cat, he's already whiney without this dare."

"H-hey!" Pinocchio snapped, but realised that Peter spoke. Apparently Peter came to the same conclusion as Pinocchio because both boys paled. "B-Big Brother, p-please don't talk. At all. Please? Why did you have to open your mouth? Why?!" Don't say anything next time. For me? Please?" Pinocchio pleaded as he practically threw himself on Peter while pretending to brawl.

"Ngh! I'm a cute and fluffy cat, get off! I'm a cute and fluffy cat, shit I said something!"

Pan tried to hold down his laughter as both boys flailed around for a bit. Then, Pinocchio recomposed himself. No one failed to miss the evil glint in his eyes. "Goldi, truth or dare?"

"Seeing as to how the game is getting dangerously close to death, I choose truth."

"If I told you to kiss Pan, would you do it?"

Pan gaped like a fish, furiously looking towards Jack for guidance. "Dude, that's like, cheating! He's-"

"I see nothing wrong with it, it's indirect, that's for sure, but he's asking Goldi." Jack answered.

"Gah!" Pan shouted, throwing his hands into the air.

Meanwhile, Goldilocks tapped her chin questioningly. "I would."

Pan made the sound of a whale dying, while Goldilocks scanned the area for someone else.

"Cinderella, please consider your options wisely." She stated.

Cinderella gasped, "Are you getting revenge from the last time I hugged you?" She waited for an answer but the little girl said nothing. "Alright, I choose dare."

"I dare you to make out with the grass." Goldilocks said, with a disturbingly peaceful smile on her face. "For two minutes."

Cinderella obliged, whispering sweet nothings as she kissed the ground passionately. Lilly shuddered and looked away.

"I'm a cute and fluffy cat, that is disgusting. Oh wait, oops, sorry Pino."

Pinocchio began complaining loudly while crying, "Big brother!"

Two minutes passed aggravatingly and Cinderella collected herself, brushing dirt off her dress. Before she could continue, however, Pan ran past her and tackled two men to the ground, trying his best to crush them in a hug with his tiny wingspan.

"Pan, why are you hugging us?"

"Argh! Little dude! Let go!"

Raymond and Gilbert stood up uncertainly, Pan clinging to Raymond's right leg while also clutching Gilbert's left. "I'm not letting go until you join us!" He screamed while Gilbert tried, with vain, to shake him off.

"What _do you mean_ join you? What are you even doing? We saw Miss Neat Freak here, smooching the grass. I ain't gonna touch this thing with my mouth!" Gilbert bellowed while pointing at the ground.

Pan screamed back, getting louder in volume, "We are playing truth or dare! You must join us or I won't ever let go! I'll follow you everywhere!"

Gilbert tried to shake him off again, this time, nearly making Raymond trip since they had their ankles connected by Pan. "Hell no! I am not going to join this little game! We just came to check things out! That's all!" Gilbert's screaming got loud enough to the point where Jack and Lilly had to cover their ears.

Pan was about to retort back, but was cut off by seeing Raymond karate chop the back of Gilbert's head. "That's enough, we'll join." Raymond said flatly, though everyone could see the annoyance in his eyes.

Reluctantly, Pan let go and the two of them skited next to Peter while Pan went back to his original spot.

Delighted to have two new players, Cinderella immediately rounded on Gilbert, while Raymond next to him began daydreaming about god knows what.

"Truth or dare?"

"Well, duh, dare."

"Gilbert, this is revenge for calling me a neat freak." She stated while giggling.

"Really? I just joined though, that's brutal, woman." Said man grumbled.

Cinderella dismissed his annoyance. "I also happen to _love_ romance, so I _love_ pairing people together. Pun not intended."

"Whatever, get it over and done with already."

Cinderella grinned from ear to ear; white Snow White twitched nervously next to her, obviously expecting something horrible.

"I dare you to passionately kiss Raymond."

Gilbert looked mildly surprised. "I thought that you were gonna be mean, I mean I kiss women all the tim- WAIT WHAT?!" Gilbert frantically glanced at Raymond who seemed to not be paying attention, then back at Cinderella. "Woman, if ya didn't notice, he's a _guy_. I do not kiss _men_."

Cinderella shrugged causally, "if you do it, you get to dare someone else, plus you and Raymond get to leave. Simple?"

Gilbert grumbled something inaudible, but he nether less turned to Raymond and shook his shoulder gently, as if waiting to be slapped.

Raymond looked up. "Is it my turn?"

"Err, not quite." Gilbert mumbled.

"Why'd you shake me then?"

"'Cause I'm kissing you."

"Oh, ok."

Then the realisation hit Raymond faster than a train. Uncharacteristically, he scrambled away. "What the fuck, man?!" He screeched, completely out of character. Everyone else supressed their laughter.

"Sorry, mate. Neat freak here said that if I do this, we leave."

"B-but, you don't have to pick _dare_!"

"I would've looked weak if I did!"

"Who cares!"

Gilbert scooted closer while Ray went further. "It's only for a little bit! Dude, work with me!"

"I'd rather die."

Finally, with a sigh of utter apologies and sympathy, Gilbert yanked hard on Raymond's ankle and pulled him in arm's reach, before grabbing the teal haired boy's chin and kissing him.

Cinderella shrieked loudly, fan-girling, while Snow White rolled her eyes and covered her ears. Lilly, Pan and Jack gladly assisted by wolf-whistling.

Finally, Gilbert pulled away, leaving behind a _very_ stunned Raymond, his eyes wider than saucers. The boy was completely frozen on the ground. Gilbert was oblivious to this as he turned around and pointed at Jack.

"Truth or dare, man!"

"Dare!" Jack screamed while pumping his hands in the air.

"Alright, blindfold yourself while someone holds your hand, you have to guess who that person is while blindfolded. The group gets to decide who."

Pan pulled a sash from his pocket and wrapped it around Jack, conducting a small test to see if the other boy could see anything, before turning around and joining the heated discussion. Finally, the group settled on Pinocchio. The boy absolutely did not want to hold Jack's hand for longer than a second, so he wrote the first four letters of his name on Jack's hand instead. Jack guessed instantly.

After a good laugh, Gilbert turned to Raymond, who moved into a sitting position but was still staring dead straight ahead with wide eyes.

"Look, mate, I'm sorry, let's go back and-" Gilbert started to worry when the boy had no response.

"Err, Neat Freak… I-I think I broke Raymond." Gilbert cried out.

Unconsciously, Gilbert got closer. 'Look, mate, I'm sorry, let's go back and-"

As soon as Gilbert was close enough, Raymond landed a punch on his face. Then the boy began wiping his lips furiously. "D-Dude! Wh-wha-what the fuck?! Th-That's disgusting! Not cool! That was stupid! That – that..!" Raymond waved his arms around dramatically as he searched for words. Then he huffed angrily as he stormed back to the village.

"Whoa! Ray, wait up!" Gilbert yelled as he ran after the teal-haired boy.

The group agreed that that was the most flustered moment achieved by Raymond.

Then of course they went back to their game.

"Right, Peter, truth or dare?" Jack asked.

"I'm a cute and fluffy cat, again? Seriously?"

"B-big Brother! I told you to stop! Don't you care about me? I thought you loved me!"

"I'm a cute and fluffy cat, I've got nothing to lose, so truth."

"Big brother~"

Jack seemed to be searching his mind for answers, but gave up and rummaged through the box. He held his hand in the box for a couple of dramatic seconds, before pulling a truth out.

"Would you rather, make Pinocchio flustered or let him cry on your shoulder? What a strange question… oh wait, I recognise the writing."

"I'm a cute and fluffy cat, hmm, both. I'm alright with either.

"Big brother! H-how could you?" Pinocchio whined as he grabbed Peter's collar in cleverly disguised anger.

"I'm a cute and fluffy cat, truth or dare Lilly?" Peter said as he tried to ignore Pinocchio's loud complaints. Peter knew he was acting, but it was getting really distracting.

Lilly grumbled. "Finally! 'Bout time! I choose dare!"

"I'm a cute and fluffy cat, brilliant, I'm gonna make you suffer with me so I dare you to say 'and I have a massive crush on Jack Spratt' after the end of each sentence."

"Go die. And I have a massive crush on Jack Spratt." Lilly grumbled, while shooting death glares at Peter, trying to avoid looking at Pinocchio while the boy battered Peter's shirt.

She looked around and pointed silently at Snow White. The maiden pretended to look confused, while she cupped her ear towards Lilly teasingly. 'I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

Lilly seethed, and crossed her arms while flushing deeply. "Truth or dare, and I have a massive crush on Jack Spratt."

"I know you do, there's no need to point it out. I pick truth." Snow White said, avoiding dare since she knew what sort of rage Lilly would unleash on her in the girls embarrassment.

Not bothering to think up of something for a truth, she reached into the box.

"Are you a virgin? Eww, who wrote this? This is disgusting. And I have a massive crush on Jack Spratt."

Snow White answered swiftly. "Yes I am."

Cinderella shifted slightly away from her. Snow White pretended not to notice and looked at Goldilocks. "Truth or dare?"

"I shall choose dare."

"I dare you to hug the most anti-social person you know. Feel free to contact someone."

Goldilocks sat in silence and stared off into space for a while, then she shrugged. "No one I know is anti-social, may I have a different dare?"

"Ask Pinocchio to say if his nose will grow. But first he must turn into a puppet, and Jack must allow this as an exception." Snow White used a little bit of charm-speak and both boys obliged.

Goldilocks turned to Pinocchio. Completely unaware of what's yet to come, Pinocchio inhaled and spoke with a clear voice.

"My nose will grow!"

Then something horrible happened…

 _The End_.


	32. Chapter 27: Anger Issues

**Disclaimer: You know the drill by now. And if you're one of those dimwits that skip to the last chapter and have no idea is going on, GO BACK TO THE FIRST CHAPTER.**

 **AN: What...**

Right now, there were probably a hundred other things Peter could be doing, than walking with a perverted fairy.

 _Stomp_

 _Stomp_

 _Stomp_

Everybody froze.

 _Stomp_

 _Stomp_

 _Stomp_

Jack reached into a pouch he had on his belt.

"RARRRRRRRR"

"HOLY SHIT, WHAT IS THAT?" screamed Pinocchio (In the manliest way possible)

"JACK SPRATT! I HAVE COME TO DEYSTROY YOU. YOU KILLED MY HUSBAND, SO I WILL KILL YOU!" roared the female giant as she put another foot down.

All eyes turned to Jack, who was looking very sheepish and waved a hand, which held a yo-yo. "Heh...sorry..."

"RAWRRRR"

"EVERYONE, RUN FOR IT" Jack shouted, before latching the yo-yo on to the giantess' arm and launched right up.

Peter didn't need to be told twice. He scooped up Pinocchio, and made a run for it. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Pan running with Goldilocks on his back, and Lilly was leaping through the trees ahead. Snow White was riding her stag, and Cinderella was on it behind her.

They continued like this, until the can only hear shouts.

-LINE BREAK-

About 5 minutes into the fight, Jack realised that he's a bit rusty.

Not so much that it would kill him, but he was punched into a tree.

Lucky that he used to be run over by bulls a lot.

"Hope everyone got away..." Jack muttered as he threw the Yo-yo into the giantess' face a pulled himself up, and stabbed her eyes out.

The Giantess gave a roar, and began to swat him off.

So Jack stabbed his sword in her chin, and let gravity do the work.

Well, without getting hurt. Trying to anyway.

He landed on his arm, which sent a painful jolt up his arm.

"Oww..." Jack muttered, and he stood up, before stabbing the sword into the ground, and...

Well, making a run for it.

-LINE BREAK-

Jack emerged from the brushes later, waved an uninjured arm towards Lilly, and promptly collapsed.

Only Pan had the heart to catch him.

After both Snow White and Cinderella finished fussing over him ("I'm fine!" "You are not!" "Yeah I-oh... hey Peter...Oh Hi Lilly... yes...I'll sit still now...") Pinocchio promptly punched him. In the gut. As a puppet.

"OUCH! Oi, Pine Face, What was-Oh... sorry Peter..." Jack said sheepishly as Peter gave him the stink eye.

Than Lilly grabbed him by the collar, pulled him up and said in a low voice "Do that one more time Spratt, and I'll... I'll..." She trailed off, looking at him.

"Yeah, Yeah, the usual threats." Jack said, putting one hand up in a surrendering matter, as the other in a makeshift sling.

"Ah!" Cinderella exclaimed, her Nightingale sitting on her finger. "We now have clearance to enter Rapunzel's tower now."

Bluebell began giggling.

-LINE BREAK-

Trudging up to the tower, a unsettling feeling began to form in Goldilocks' stomach. She began to shake furiously, and froze at the foot of Rapunzel's tower.

"Um...can I stay down here Ms Cinderella?" She asked in a timid voice.

"You may not! You are coming up with us!" Cinderella said, frowning.

"Ah-Ah-Ah... I'll stay down here with Bluebell..."Goldilocks said, twiddling her thumbs.

"Goldilocks... are you scared of heights?" Pan asked, squatting down slightly down to her height.

Goldilocks nodded fearfully, shaking.

"Here, I'll hold your hand on the way up, okay? That way, there would be nothing to fear." Pan said offering a hand.

Goldilocks looked at it. Before accepting the offer.

"Aww man. STAIRS? No magical teleportation? No service lift? WHHHYYY" Groaned both Jack and Pinocchio.

For before them was the largest amount of stairs any of them have seen.

-LINE BREAK-

Arriving at the top of the stairs, they stared at the room, which was very, well, _pink._

Everywhere they looked, there were alternating shades of pink and on one wall, and there was a large display of axes, knives, bows, swords and spears.

In the middle of the room was a girl, with golden hair going all over the floor.

"Hi! Welcome to my tower!" Said the blond.

"Uh..."

"Um..."

"Huh"

"What?"

"I'm Rapunzel!" she introduced herself.

She looked at each of them, completely passing over Peter, Pinocchio, Goldilocks, Pan, Bluebell, Cinderella and Snow White. She eyed Lilly as if she was a threat, and when she landed on Jack, she became smitten with him in a matter of 5 seconds.

"Whaaaaa! You're so handsome! Marry Me!" Rapunzel screeched as she latched onto Jack.

"Uh... please get off me..." Jack said as he looked with pleading eyes towards Lilly.

Unfortunately, Rapunzel noticed this, and got off Jack and stalked up to Lilly and pulled her face close to hers.

"If you make a move on him, I'm going to make your life a living hell." She whispered dangerously into her ear.

If Lilly was meant to be affected by the comment, she didn't show any emotion. Instead, she pushed her off, and said "Already been through it."

And she stormed down the stairs.

"Hey, Lilly, wait!" Jack shouted after her, following her down the stairs.

"Rapunzel, we would like a word with you." Both Snow White and Cinderella said, ushering her to the table.

-LINE BREAK-

Lilly was sitting to the bottom step, when Jack found her.

"Uh... you ok?" Jack asked, sitting down next to her.

"I'm fine." Lilly grumbled, staring at anything _but_ Jack.

"You don't sound fine." Jack said, putting a hand on her forearm.

"It's just that... she pisses me off! She's so... weird... saying that my life would becoming a living hell! I've already been through it, there's no need to say those kind of things!" She half shouted, and she punched the stone wall beside her. This cracked and left a dent in said wall.

"Hey, if you need someone too-"

But Jack was too late. She had already disappeared.


	33. Chapter 28: The Boy Who Never Grew Up

Other Worldly

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of these fairy tales nor do I own their original characters.**

 **AN: Hurrah for rapid updating! Oh and Btw, I went to rewrite most of my chapters so if anyone is willing you can go read it, or not since I've kept the same concept anyways.**

Chapter 28| The Boy Who Never Grew Up

.

.

.

 **XXX**

 **Snow White's POV**

Snow White wanted to be anywhere but here. Not with the crazed, psycho woman she was forced to a conference with two years ago. Unfortunately, that woman was not Cinderella, who was much easier to tolerate.

Instead, curse the Lord of Tales for this horrid meeting with this longhaired, arrogant, psychotic lady she never wanted to see again. The very moment Snow White saw her face, her blood boiled and her fist curled up, as if ready to punch the woman's face if needed. Of course, she felt like throttling her when she threatened Lilly and made a move on Jack, but she wasn't being protective of them, it was more like she was finding an excuse to hurt the lady. Snow White was almost _thankful_ that she had Cinderella and the blue fairy with her.

"We would like to ask a few questions." Cinderella began slowly, as if talking to a wild animal. Snow White huffed. A wild animal would be easier to deal with than _this_ thing. Next to Snow White, Bluebell sniffed the air, as if finding this woman's sent disgusting. Though, Snow White had to admit, the woman's long hair smelt faintly of cinnamons and cattleyas, which was rather pleasant, but Snow White had room for imagination.

The blonde woman stared at Cinderella with a confused expression, as if looking at a red butterfly in the midst of ugly, brown ones. "Questions? To who? Me?" The longhaired woman pointed at herself with so much innocence it was disgusting. If she could, Snow White would've kicked her face. _Who else_ would Cinderella be talking to? Certainly not some fox or other blasmy like that.

"Yes! In fact I want to know whom exactly you're working with! Would you perhaps be associated with Lady Gamba?" Bluebell cut in, fluttering around in her wings. If Snow White didn't know better, she'd say that the fairy, despite living for god knows how long, was nervous. "The lord Peter Pan demands an answer, and if you refuse, you shall be thrown into the war along with us, and let me just say this." Bluebell fluttered closer to the longhaired woman, until she was levitated high enough to look intimidating. "We won't stop ourselves from tearing this village to bits when we cross this territory. I've seen what you're worth, you are too valuable of a piece to be kept alive." Bluebell threatened, her grin menacing enough to rival a mad man's.

Instead of the reaction Snow White imagined the woman would have, she simply blinked owlishly and swatted Bluebell away, as if she were a mere fly. The fairy fumed, and Snow White swore she saw tendrils of smoke curl off her head. "Why you low-life! At first, I thought that you were a decent woman despite being madly love-struck with Jack, but now, I find you nothing but disgusting." Bluebell spat, crossing her arms haughtily. "Very well then, I shall tell Peter Pan that you have decided to remain silent. A mistake that shall be your downfall." She stormed out of the room and slammed the door, catching the pink-dressed woman's hair and making her flinch.

Snow White grumbled and got ready to depart as well, but Cinderella held out a hand to stop her. "Why have you chosen to remain silent?" She asked. Snow White groaned. If she wanted to ask that _horrendous_ lady questions, she could do it by herself. As Snow White got ready to leave once again, she noticed Cinderella's arm shaking with the faintest movement. She didn't know what came over her. She obviously didn't want to spend another _second_ in the woman's presence but she sat down anyways and watched as Cinderella gave a sigh in relief.

The demon-lady twirled a strand of honey coloured hair on her finger. "That isn't your business, is it? Did I ever say it was?"

Cinderella remained silent, with an unusual stubbornness in her eyes.

"Oh? Did I? I'm sorry, how rude of me, I must've forgotten." The Demon-lady carried on, as she looked up at the corner of her eyes while twirling her hair. "Well~ It was because I haven't decided on which force I should join. I mean, I _would_ join with Gamba but she's far too ugly, have you seen the amount of pimples she has on her forehead?" She said absentmindedly.

Cinderella cleared her throat, as if something had been building up there due to the sheer atmosphere in the room. "Then, why didn't you tell Bluebell that you weren't interested in joining with Gamba? Why endanger your people?"

Demon-lady rolled her eyes lazily in a way that made Snow White really want to pull them out. "I'll give you three reasons Cinderella." She said with a lopsided grin. Snow White caught Cinderella cringing as her name was drawled out. "One. I was not paying much attention." She grinned happily and tilted her head to a perfect ninety-degree angle. Snow White thought about how easy it would be to snap her neck right now. "Two. Doing so would result in an argument and I'm frankly not bothered." She rolled her head as if her neck was seconds away from being detached. After one full circle, she straightened herself and started with her habit of twirling her hair. "Three. I do not care about what becomes of my people."

Snow White had just about enough. She no longer cared about how unlady-like it would be for her to do so and she no longer cared if the others heard her. She slammed her fist on the table, causing it to jolt. "How can you simply not care?! These are your people, placed in _your_ responsibility, have you not changed over these past two years? You are a _queen_ now. Have some tact!" She screamed, grinding her teeth.

"Yes, Snow White, you are right about one thing. _I am a queen_. That does not give you the right to talk to me in such a vulgar manner. She smiled, pointing at Snow White as if pointing at a fish caught in a line. "You see, I am not like you or Cinderella. I do not obsess over my people. I do not place rules too keep the weak safe. In my place, it is survival of the fittest. So far, I am at the top of the pyramid, I draw taxes and I spend those taxes, those who do not pay those taxes, die. Revolts are quickly suppressed and no one would dare start a revolution. That is the land I live in." She finished, waving her hand in the air as if coordinating an orchestra.

"Someday, that establishment will backfire on you." Cinderella added in calmly. "You best turn to a new way of ruling before then, we discussed this two years ago." Closing her eyes and breathing deeply, she stood slowly. "Come, Snow White. Let's go, to Jack and the others."

Finally. As she stood to stretch her legs, she noticed the demon-lady taking in shallow rapid breaths, as if she'd accidently drunken lake water. Snow White found slight amusement in this until the demon-lady started to grab frantically at the air, her fingers dangerously close to Snow White's face. "Jack's leaving? He's not leaving right? He can't be leaving. Oh, my poor, dear Jack. I shall not let you go alone!" With a righteous stance that obviously meant trouble, she stood as well, clearing a path between Cinderella and Snow White, leaving behind a trail of long blonde hair. She halted in front of the door, blocking their only exit. "I shall not leave from this spot until you agree to let me join your quest." She then triumphantly crossed her arms and held her chin high.

Damn this woman. It was so easy, so simple to just walk up to her and punch the demon-woman to death. But instead, she refrained herself and decided to not make any new enemies, especially if her kingdom was left without a leader or protectors. Hopefully her advisor did something about it; otherwise her kingdom would be in thrown into turmoil. Of course, Cinderella couldn't resort to violence either, since her kingdom was also left without a leader. With a sigh that seemed to throw indirect hostile intent towards the demon-lady, Cinderella furred her eyebrows and caved in. "Fine. We'll allow you permission to join."

Curse the Lord of Tales. She'd caught them right where she wanted, in a room with only one exit, and an indirect threat that could destroy their kingdoms. "I'd knew you'd understand Cinderella." Demon-lady sang, as she clutched her hands to her heart. "Oh Jack my dear, I'll be with you forever!" She danced out of their way and waited for both of them to pass before she walked behind them, lost in her fantasies.

Snow White cringed. She would _hate_ to be in Jack's position. Oh, the horror.

 **XXX**

 **Pinocchio's POV**

Pinocchio thought that he'd finally started to go hard of hearing. "What?" After the fiasco, everyone went down the tower to meet Jack and Lilly. Then Snow White told them the horrible news.

"Yes, as much as you'd like to think that it's some bad nightmare, it's not. She's joining." Snow White grumbled, looking the opposite direction of where Rapunzel stood. Even though Pinocchio had rubbed his eyes over and over again, he still couldn't get over the fact that the princess chopped off most of her hair. Instead of it dragging along the ground in tendrils and layers of hair, it now only fell to the princess's ankles, only touching the ground when she looked up.

"She must be stealing your look, Goldi." Pan teased as he looked between the two. Goldilocks looked at Rapunzel, who was currently slobbering all over Jack, and pulled her own hair over her shoulder, which was quite long, and gold, though not quite as yellow as Rapunzel's. "I don't think so. My hair isn't that long? Is it?" She asked.

Pan laughed. "No, it reaches your hip. You know I was joking right?"

Pinocchio turned away from the two, not wanting to hear them talk about hair. He was suddenly face to face with Bluebell. "So, are you guys ready?" She shouted, as if ready to perform a cheer. Before anyone had the chance to reply, she smiled. "Great! Let's go then! Everybody hold hands!" Hastily, everyone made a grab for each other, and then 'poof'! The area around Pinocchio shrank as if being sucked into a bottle placed in low-levelled water, and he found himself being moved swiftly to the air.

Pinocchio blinked and suddenly, he wasn't in the woods anymore. Well, he was in the woods but it wasn't the woods that belonged to Rapunzel's territory. "Yay! This is my first quest! I'm so excited!" Speaking of Rapunzel, she spoke first, cutting everyone's observation of the woods off. "I'm with comrades too! Amazing!" She said this the whole time while clutching Jack's arm, while the boy furiously attempted to shake her off. Pinocchio saw him throw a pleading look at Lilly.

Lilly looked at him distastefully and turned away. Jack made a sound of utter depression and went back to shaking Rapunzel off.

"So, if we're comrades, that means we can hurt each other and it will simply be brushed off?" Snow White inquired. Despite being called a comrade from Rapunzel, she looked awfully delighted to Pinocchio.

Rapunzel raised an eyebrow. "Of course! Comrades are like friends but not really. So we gotta act the part!" she said with a pout that made Pinocchio gag. It was ok seeing Cinderella pout, since she fitted it perfectly, but Rapunzel made it look wrong.

"Great, that means that what I'm about to do shall be fine with you, yes?" Snow White said, cracking her knuckles with a maddened expression. Pinocchio couldn't tell if she was mad, mad or crazy mad. Maybe she was both. It was scary either way.

"What do you me-"

Before Rapunzel could finish her sentence, Snow White landed a punch, right on the other princess's face. Pinocchio winced once he heard a horrible cracking sound. Once Snow White removed her fist, everyone saw the damage.

Rapunzel's face definitely looked like it would be bruising soon, and her nose bleed like a volcano gone insane. "What the fuck woman?! You stupid, ugly, pink eyed brute!" She screamed, her previously straightened hair messy and in ruins due to her running her hands through it.

Pinocchio tried his best to not laugh, and he could tell that everyone was doing the same. Peter practically shook with the effort. Bluebell and Lilly on the other hand, didn't hide their amusement. "Aha! You got her good!" Bluebell cheered while to Pinocchio's surprise, Lilly hi-fived Snow White.

"You bitch!" Rapunzel screeched, trying to slap Snow White while Jack held her back. Snow White skilfully dodged and sneered. "Oh? I thought you said that we were comrades, 'So we gotta act the part!' Isn't that what you said?" She mocked. With a snarl, Rapunzel shook free of Jack and leapt on Snow White, tackling her to the ground. Soon, the both of them were rolling and attempting to pull each other's hair out. With a panicked scream, Cinderella ran down to the both of them and pulled them apart. "That's enough! Both of you stop this instant!"

Immediately, Snow White stopped thrashing and put her hands on her hips sassily. She had scratches on her face and down her arms, but it didn't seem to bother her. In the short matter of seconds that they fought, Snow White had her hair ruined and her clothes in disarray. Rapunzel was faring no better. Her hair, with it being long, was in tangled knots and twists. Her pink dress was ruined to the point where it was quite shredded. The bruise finally sprouted on her face, sporting an ugly purple colour. Her nose also wouldn't stop bleeding. She growled and attempted to break free from Cinderella's grip on her arm. "Let me go, this bitch wants it."

Snow White blew a stray strand of hair out of her face. "Oh please, gimme one second and I'll be creaming your ass to the ground." She said.

"Ladies, ladies, calm down. There shall be no physical fighting from the both of you until this quest is completed, do you both understand?" Cinderella informed, letting go of Snow White since she seemed reserved enough. Bluebell wolf whistled. "Damn, princesses sure can go at it!" She snapped her fingers, and both Princesses returned to having neat hair and clothes. The cuts and marks of their unleashed rage on each other faded, as if healing swiftly.

Pinocchio couldn't imagine anything more shocking than seeing two Princesses fight. Sure he'd seen Cinderella pick a fight with Lilly and actually match her speed. But this was a downright catfight. From Snow White and Rapunzel nether less. He'd always thought of those two to be people who used words. He couldn't imagine what Rapunzel could've done to piss Snow White off to this extent. Apparently, Lilly had the same idea. "Whoa, Snow, what the hell did long hair here do to you?"

Bluebell sensed a lot of talking approaching, so she did the wise thing. "Alrighty folks! You guys just head on down that path over there and talk at the same time! I don't want to be late." She chimed, turning into a blue pixie in a shower of blue sparkles. Her light faintly lit up the area despite it being the morning. "Follow me!" She began gliding down the path. Pinocchio and Peter shuffled behind her, though Pinocchio kept his ears out for the conversation behind him. So did Peter, because he didn't try to talk to Pinocchio like he always does.

"Well, it's because Rapunzel fell in love with one of my knights after the Princess conference two years ago." Snow White began.

"Wait, don't tell me that you're jealous?!" Lilly gasped in exaggerated shock.

"Of course not, I'm homosexual." Snow White stated simply, as if she expected Lilly to know that already.

 _Wait…what?!_

"What?!" Lilly screamed, this time not exaggerating her shock.

"Really?!" Jack and Peter joined in, shouting in unison.

"Yes, anyways, she asked him to follow her to her to her tower, but he refused since he was loyal to me. So instead, she ripped his heart out, and brought it home with her. It was horrible." Snow White growled, giving a pointed glare towards Rapunzel.

The princess glared back. "He was being stubborn, saying 'no I must stay with the mistress' and all, so I stole his heart." She said, as if it was perfectly normal for humans to do so.

"Oh, I remember that moment. That was the first time I'd heard Snow White scream so loudly. All the guards came running. If I recall correctly, Ariel attempted CPR, she kept hitting his chest." Cinderella giggled fondly at the memory. "Ah! Aurora fainted in her chair and Belle jumped out the window. It was rather amusing." She put her hands over her mouth as she laughed.

Snow White didn't share the joy. "But _you_ somehow sat there calmly while sipping tea!"

Pinocchio quickly lost interest as the three princesses started bickering. Well, it was mostly Snow White and Rapunzel but Cinderella threw in some comments from time to time.

"So…what's it like being a boy now, Pinocchio?" Bluebell started, flying backwards as she made conversation.

Pinocchio shrugged nonchalantly. "Not bad I guess…"

"Oh, come on I saw how happy you were when you turned human." Peter teased, elbowing Pinocchio's ribs.

Bluebell giggled at their playful banter. "Look at how close you guys became, and it's all thanks to the wonderful me!" She cried in joy, throwing her hands in the air. Then she stopped suddenly. She sniffed the air once and shook her head violently as if she inhaled a load of cow manure. "Alright guys! We're here!" She yelled over their heads.

She flew past the trees and into a small clearing. The trees circled around the clearings, as if not daring to grow any further. In the middle, there was a huge dead tree, with a small, carved door and a piece of string tied to the highest branch. It looked like an old abandoned hiding place. Pinocchio tilted his head to the side, as if doing so would somehow change the scenery. "Is that the place?" He asked. Instead of Bluebell answering, Jack did. "Yeah, doesn't look like much but that door there leads underground, so its bigger if we go through it." Jack pointed out. Then he cupped his chin, as if trying to find the missing piece of the puzzle. "This is strange…Blue, where are the lost boys? Normally, they would charge at anybody who comes close to this area." He asked.

Suddenly, Bluebell's face dropped and her shoulders slumped. "They're gone. They left after you did. It's just me and Peter pan now." She sighed sadly. "Peter Pan's been really bored lately. The boys are gone, Wendy and her brothers aren't here, and Captain Hook is dead. There's not much to do anymore. It's lonely."

"Why can't he go to the normal world?"

"He's too stubborn, you of all people should know that." Bluebell said, almost angrily. Then, with another sigh, she fluttered to the door and pointed at it. 'In you go, children and adults, it's time to meet Peter Pan." She said as if she'd been rehearsing that line for a whole day without sleep. Then she flew in, leaving behind a trail of blue pixie dust. Pinocchio was slightly surprised at her change in mood, but he followed her anyways, Peter climbing in behind him. "Hey, Pino, it's really dark are you-"

Suddenly, with a yelp, he crashed into Pinocchio and the both of them were sent spiralling down the door, which happened to be a slide. "It's a slide?! Bluebell! Why didn't you say something?!" Pinocchio yelled as he caught up to the blue fairy. The fairy turned around and giggled. 'I wanted to see your reaction." She stated simply, before zipping downward, performing a perfect flip as she reached the ground. Meanwhile, Pinocchio and Peter weren't so graceful, as they landed in a sprawled mess on the ground. Pinocchio groaned as he rubbed his chin. He happened to land on his face, and landing on your face hurts.

He heard more screams and curses up the tunnel. "Crap, get out of the way!" Peter screamed as he pulled Pinocchio up and pushed him to the side as Lilly and Jack came tumbling through. Even though Jack must've been here before, he still slipped and ended up landing on his face just as hard as Pinocchio did.

"Whoa, I landed on something soft!" Lilly exclaimed, not visibly hurt.

"That soft thing was me." Jack grumbled as he rubbed his nose. Unfortunately, Jack and Lilly were still too dazed to move, so when Cinderella, Snow White and Rapunzel came sliding down the tunnel, the three of them landed safely and quietly.

Snow White dusted herself off and stood up, completely oblivious to Lilly and Jack. Cinderella also stood, apologising and picking her way past the two. "Wow, this place is beautiful!" She exclaimed as she looked around. Indeed it was, the tree's roots held the ceiling together, extending out from one end of the room to the other. Lanterns also hung from stray roots that sprouted from the ceiling, creating a warm glow in the room. Makeshift beds lined one wall, one of them at the top, underneath a gap in the tree. Curtains made of boat sails hung around the room and cut of a few sections. Pinocchio could almost believe that they were in a grand ballroom rather than a place underneath a tree.

He was faintly aware of Pan and Goldilocks sliding down the tunnel next, both of them landing on Lilly and jack, narrowly avoiding Rapunzel as she attempted to drag Jack from the floor.

"My stomach!" Lilly screamed.

"My back!" Jack yelled.

Both began rolling on the floor in pain while cursing the lord of tales. Pinocchio watched as Bluebell pulled back a curtain in the middle of the room. Her Sparkled brightened and her wings stuck up with joy, like a dog's ear. She changed to her ten year old form and threw back the curtain, revealing the sleeping boy with his chin resting on his palm, sitting alone on a long table.

"Peter pan!" She cried, flying up to squish her cheek with the boy's. Peter Pan blinked slowly, and lazily looked at Bluebell rubbing her cheek against his like a cat wanting attention. "Oh, hey Bluebell, you're back." He rubbed her head affectionately, before directing his attention towards Pinocchio and everyone else. His sea green eyes looked more lifeless than Raymond's, holding a rugged look of boredom. "Who are our guests, Bluebell?" He asked, before yawning into his hand.

"Oh, they're here for…" Bluebell trailed off, the smile wiping from her face. "Why _are_ you guys here? I never really asked." She realised.

"Bluebell, you gotta-" Peter pan cut himself off as he yawned again, "you gotta ask why people wanna see us before taking them in." He finished lazily, slurring his words. Slowly, he started nodding off.

"Peter pan!" Bluebell screamed.

With an aggravating slowness, Peter pan opened one eye. "What is it?" He yawned again. Pinocchio also tried to stifle a yawn, just watching the boy made him tired.

"These people are here too see us! Plus, I have news from Rapunzel; the princess is here herself if you want to speak to her." Bluebell huffed angrily. She growled grumpily as she saw Peter pan dozing off again. "Pe- ter- Pan!" She screamed, shaking his shoulders with each syllable.

Peter Pan shrugged her hands off. "I'm awake. I think…"

Pinocchio saw Jack put up his hands in an ' _I've got this_ ' sign. He walked up to Peter Pan and slapped him hard on the back. 'Hey, bud, haven't seen you for a while, miss me?" Without much interest, Peter Pan looked at Jack and inspected him, as if studying a ladybug in a jar. "You grew." He stated blankly.

"And grow I did! Hey, I'm taller than you now!" Jack said with a broad smile.

"Ok."

Bluebell, who stood next to Peter Pan, gaped at his lack of interest. "Peter pan! Don't simply say 'ok', do something! Measure with him!"

Peter Pan stared at the fairy for a while. "Why? I know he's taller now since he's older." He yawned into the back of his hand.

Bluebell ran her hands through her blonde hair in frustration. "Damn it PP! You know what, since we have guests over, why don't we set the table and treat them to a feast?" She said, though it sounded like she was reminding him something.

"Oh, no, you don't really have to. We just want to ask something." Cinderella began, moving her hands frantically to stop the fairy from setting everything out.

"Nonsense! You're guests and I need and excuse to get this boy movin'!" She snapped, before smacking the top of Peter Pan's head. And to think that she was affectionately hugging him earlier…

'That hurt." Peter pan muttered, rubbing the top of his head. Reluctantly, he flew out of his seat and drifted to the shelf on the right side of the room. Slowly, he grabbed a plate and held it in one hand. Then he grabbed another and stacked it on top of the other plate. He did this slowly while rubbing his sleepy eyes. Bluebell groaned and rubbed her cheeks with annoyance. "You know what, PP, let's turn this into a race! Whoever sets out the table first wins!"

"Ok. You win." Peter Pan mumbled. Pinocchio stared at the boy in disbelief as he continued stacking plates. He caught his eyes for a brief second when Peter Pan looked at everyone to make a head count for the amount of plates to collect.

"Winner gets to shower first!" Bluebell announced.

Suddenly, faster than Pinocchio could say 'Peter piper pickled some pickled peppers', the table was set extravagantly, with napkins, plates, and cutlery all neatly placed in front of a chair. Peter Pan stood proudly at the head of the table. "I finished first."

Bluebell blew a raspberry. "No, I did!"

Peter Pan laughed and rubbed her head. "I'll get the deer we hunted this morning." The he disappeared behind a curtain, probably leading to another room.

Bluebell huffed angrily and crossed her arms. "Geez…" Then she looked at everyone with a brightened smile. "Have a seat everyone, I'm getting drinks." Then she fluttered off behind a curtain.

 **XXX**

 **Pan's POV**

Pan was put to shame as a boy two years (or at least _looked_ two years) younger than him devoured the deer meat within seconds. Pan began to wonder if Peter Pan ate at all during days when he had no guests. It didn't help that he had to look up every time when he heard Bluebell call Peter Pan's name. Peter Pan's name was his and Peter's name mixed together, so when someone called out his name, three people looked up expectantly. It was _annoying_.

Speaking of the devil, Peter Pan stood up at the head of the table and held his cup out. "For morning showers!"

Despite it being a weird toast, everyone joined in. Pan was about to drink from his cup but he saw Lilly shaking her head slightly. Everyone else did too. Well, everyone but Peter Pan and Bluebell, who downed their drinks like it was water. Pan watched as Lilly stared into the cup wrapped in leather for sediments, and seeing none, she took and experimental sniff. She pulled a thumbs up, and drank from the cup. It was a faint yellow colour, put Pan suspected it to be juice or lemonade. He too, drank from the cup. He saw everyone else drink too, downing the drink quickly. It tasted like honey and a bit of caramel, which Pan found very savouring. As he put the cup to his lips to drink more, he realised that it was all gone, and he already drank it.

Snow White pulled a face, and she stared at everyone's cup. They had sipped every last drop. On the other hand, Snow White hadn't even drunk half of hers. "How can you guys drink this? It's very bitter."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Bitter? I'd say it's sweet."

Pan nodded in agreement. How could a drink, which tasted of honey and caramel, be bitter? Unless…

Pan reacted too slowly and Snow White sputtered, clutching at her throat as if someone threw a match into her mouth. Cinderella was thrown into panic and she tried to find something to ease the pain as Snow White fell out of her chair. Lilly was up and mobile within seconds, grabbing a knife and holding it against Peter Pan's throat. Bluebell sneered and turned back into a pixie, hovering high enough so that she wouldn't be caught. Jack had an utter look of betrayal written all over his face.

Despite having a dagger to his throat, Peter Pan didn't look in the least scared. Instead, he went back to the look of absolute boredom, as if his excitement earlier had all been an act. It probably was. "Rapunzel, this is your last chance, will you be joining forces with lady Gamba?" If anything, Rapunzel looked disgusted.

"I will not! I never will!" She screamed, slamming her hand on the table.

Peter Pan sighed quietly. "Bluebell. Empathy link." He muttered.

"Shut your mouth." Lilly snarled, pressing the dagger closer.

Pan looked up at the blue fairy, and he saw her flutter nervously. Was she…hesitating? Pan wasn't going to let this chance slip by. He pulled out his flute and blew.

A horrible screeching sound came out.

Oh that's right, there was something stuck in his flute. He'd been too distracted by the events to fix it. Goldilocks saw the issue and quickly dashed to the wall, climbing it so fast that even a spider would be jealous. She made a mad leap towards the fairy, but Bluebell darted out of her way.

Peter Pan glared at Bluebell and caused her to yelp. Hastily, she snapped her fingers.

At first, nothing happened. But then Pan felt like something invisible and weak was trying to drag his heart out. It wasn't very strong, but it was making progress, and his heart felt heavier. Suddenly, he found himself on the floor, clawing at his throat as if he decided to eat a whole ghost pepper. It burned. He suddenly realised what was happening. _"Bluebell. Empathy link."_ Empathy link... shared pain with others. Is this what Snow White drank?

The corners of his vision turned black and he realised what was happening. _No Pan, don't pass out, don't pass out. You_ _ **cannot**_ _pass out._ With shaking hands, he pulled himself up from the floor and grabbed the chair, using it to support his weight. His throat was wrecked. Talking would kill him. Breathing through his mouth sent burns down his neck and his saliva thickened on his tongue.

He quickly glanced around the room, everyone was also clutching at their throats with equal pain. So Bluebell spread the empathy link…to everyone? Pan's mind was working too slowly for his own good. He was too distracted by the pain to think straight. Suddenly, his eyes caught Peter Pan's. The boy's face finally showed some emotion, with the look of a mad man reflected in his eyes. Beneath him, Lilly was struggling to breathe properly, and her knife slipped out of her hand.

Grinning, Peter Pan picked it up. Pan wanted to yell, he wanted to warn everybody, but he couldn't. Peter Pan ensured that he couldn't talk. The young boy grabbed Lilly by her hand, and held her palm outwards. Before Pan could do anything to stop him, Peter Pan stabbed Lilly's own knife into her hand. Lilly hissed in pain and tried to desperately withdraw her hand.

A jolt went up Pan's own hand and he snatched his arm from the chair, as if the chair electrocuted him. There was no blood, no scars, but he definitely felt something. It was like _he_ was the one who got stabbed in the palm, not Lilly. He felt the knife, how it plunged into his grasp and pushed through his tissues. He tried to yell, but no sound came out. He probably effectively pulled off the whole 'scream' thing. He unconsciously grabbed his wrist, as if trying to put pressure on his non-existent cut. But before he could, a searing punch blossomed on the side of his face, rendering him useless.

Black dots appeared in his vision, _don't faint Pan, I will kill you if you do._ He thought to himself. Once again, he struggled to get up, his legs shaking with the effort.

Then, the finishing blow came. Something hit the back of his knee, making a big enough impact to send Pan to the ground again. He smacked his head to the ground and groaned as he spread the pain to everybody unintentionally. _Sorry guys._ He thought, though he wasn't sure if they could hear him.

 **XXX**

 **Peter's POV**

Peter always thought that he had a high pain tolerance. He didn't think so now. His burning throat, the knife through his hand, the kick to his knee, and the smack on his head, he thought that he could endure all of that. But now, he thought about his assumptions again as he felt himself begin to pass out. Empathy Link shared the pain of others. So maybe, since there were some who weren't as tolerant of pain as he and some others were, so passing out became easier.

Peter growled and he willed himself to stand. He never wanted to punch someone so much before.

"Do you all see now?" Bellowed a voice.

Peter stood up and put most of his weight on the table.

"This is the endurance of your comrades. This is how weak you guys are. No one will stand a chance against Lady Gamba." Peter Pan grinned, with a psychotic glint in his eyes. "I suggest you wait another ten years before trying to find the rabbit hole."

Peter wanted to retort back, he wanted to scream. He had his Chinese halberd right next to him. But he was useless. With one last vain effort to remain conscious, he stood his ground.

But all that crumbled along with his body.

He blacked out.

 **XXX**

 **Bluebell's POV**

Once everyone was fully passed out, she got to work bandaging Lilly's cut. She'd use magic to heal it, but if she did, no one would feel the pain anymore, and she would get in trouble. The last thing that she wanted to do was get in trouble with Peter Pan. "PP, where do you want me to put these people?" She asked as the boy drifted past her. The boy shrugged, his sea green eyes tearing up as he yawned again. "Where the deer was, in the cell. I left the door locked so you can just teleport them." He waved a hand dismissingly at her and sat down on his bed at the very top of the wall. With a huff, she snapped her fingers and everyone but Cinderella disappeared.

Peter Pan cocked his head to the side curiously. "Why didn't you bring her as well?"

Bluebell giggled, "Why, she's for _examining_ , of course." She forced a wry look on her face and giggled some more, just for the effects.

Peter Pan rolled his eyes. "You're disgusting sometimes, you know that?" He floated down from his bed and began collecting weapons that Bluebell didn't teleport. He threw them sloppily in a corner, not bothering to hide them.

"Disgusting, you say? Would you like me to do the thing I did to you yesterday again?" Bluebell teased. She took some amusement in seeing PP's face turn a slight pink.

"You wouldn't dare." Peter Pan said, attempting to start a stare down with her. His sea green eyes blinked within seconds, and he groaned as he rubbed his eyes.

"Oh yes I would." She grinned, wriggling her eyebrows. She clicked her fingers again and Cinderella disappeared. "Well, I'm off."

Peter Pan waved and flew back up to his bed, curling up. Within seconds, he was snoring. With a sigh, Bluebell floated up to him and pulled his blanket up to his shoulders and kissed his forehead, the same way a mother would to her child. "Sweet dreams."

Then, she snapped her fingers and instantly she was teleported to her private room where Cinderella was. She pulled out a chair and stared at Cinderella's sleeping face. _Hurry up and wake_. She thought, clasping both of her hands together. _Please, I don't have much time._ _I need you to help me._ She felt at the maiden's forehead. Seeing that it was warm, she tried to will herself to calm down.

The look on Jack's face when she did empathy link…she would never forgive herself. Peter and Pinocchio, who were both cheerfully talking to her, were both swirled on the ground, clutching their throats in pain. She tried so hard, so aggravatingly, to avoid cutting off the empathy link. She wanted to heal them all so bad. She wanted to slap Peter Pan and give him a good beating.

Over the past years, he's changed. He was bored and lonely. He no longer went around looking for adventure. He sat, holed up in his room, sleeping and doing nothing else. So, when Gamba came and presented him the opportunity of 'fun', he took it. Gamba wanted them dead. Bluebell never once trusted her, but Peter Pan was so willing, so easily caught up in her net. He was just a child. Gamba would dispose of them once she got what she wanted. The lives of the prophesised twelve. If she killed nine of the twelve, she would be recognised and promoted to a higher rank. If she was promoted, there would be no stoping her if she unleashed pandemonium on surrounding villages. Bluebell had tried so hard to convince Peter Pan to change his mind, to make him see exactly what sort of chaos he would do. But by the time she tried convincing him, it was already too late.

He'd sunken into his own greed and madness.

 **AN: Team Snow White or Team Rapunzel?**

 **-Kokone**


	34. Chapter 29: Burn at the Stake

**Disclaimer: You know the dam drill.**

 **AN: Hello again. I apologise if anyone has Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD) and this offends you in anyway. Or sets off any triggers. Again, I apologise.**

Jack was the second to wake up from the pain induced spell from earlier.

Groaning, he sat up, looked around, and noticed he was in a cell.

 _Dammit Peter Pan. You just had to do it._

He looked who was near him and he saw Peter lying right him, and to his horror, Rapunzel was on his left.

He stood up and limped as far as he could from the crazy princess as he could.

That's when he noticed Lilly.

She was curled up against the wall, shaking, holding her head in her hands, eyes opened wide.

Jack slowly made her way towards her, carefully stepping over unconscious bodies. "Hey, Lilly, you okay there?" he asked as he put a hand on her shoulder.

Lilly flinched away, curling up tighter to the wall.

Jack gave sigh, and mentally kicked himself. Well, he would have kicked himself in reality if it wasn't for the damn empathy link. If he kicks himself, he kicks everyone else.

So he went to gently wake up Goldilocks instead.

"Hey Goldilocks. Goldilocks get up. Come on Goldi, wake up." Jack said quietly, gently shaking the girl's shoulder.

"Jack, didn't I tell you what would happen if you woke me up last time?" she said, huffing angrily.

"Look, I'm sorry. Stab me later when we are out of this cell and the empathy link is gone." Jack snapped then pointed at Lilly. "Right now, Lilly is having a panic attack and I have no idea why."

"Oh no..." Goldilocks trailed off as she made her way to Lilly and began talking to her.

-LINE BREAK AND CHANGE TO GOLDILOCK'S POV(ish)-

" _Lilly? Are you okay?"_ Goldilocks asked is the girl in North mountain dialects, sitting opposite the shaking girl.

" _No..."_ Lilly replied back in the same language, shaking.

" _Lilly, where are you?"_

" _I'm in the Huntsman's dungeon...and the guards are coming again..."_

" _Lilly, take a good look at where you are. You're with everyone. No huntsman, no guards, no one here is going to hurt you."_

" _But...But..."_

" _Take your time. Just breathe. In and out okay?"_

Lilly took a few deep breaths, and visibly calmed down a bit.

" _I'm...better... a bit. I'll need some time, but I'll be alright. Thank you."_ Lilly muttered, crossing her arms and rubbing her elbows.

Nodding, Goldilocks stood up and walked back to Jack.

-LINE BREAK-

Cinderella woke up in a kid's bedroom.

Well, it _looked_ like a kid's bedroom, but it obviously didn't belong to a child. Why? The fairy floating in the middle of said room should be obvious, whom Cinderella immediately recognised as Bluebell.

"Oh thank goodness you're awake! I thought you died!" Bluebell said hurriedly.

"You! You nearly got us all killed!" Cinderella half shouted, half whispered.

"No look, it's really a shame that Peter Pan is a very heavy sleeper, and he hasn't hidden your weapons." Bluebell said quickly, as she got out some rope. "And the cell door's lock is rusted over. It would only take one strike with a sword of some sort to break the lock." She continued, picking the rope apart. "And Peter Pan still needs to move the cells from the east side to the west..."

Cinderella ran out of the room.

-LINE BREAK-

Cinderella first crept to the room they were first in, and saw all of their weapons in a corner of a room and picked up the weapons as quietly as she could, before she snuck off down the eastern corridor.

Peter Pan only fell out of the bed.

And still managed to stay asleep during the whole ordeal.

-LINE BREAK-

Cinderella was in front of the cells, and was suffering under the glares they were all giving her.

"Where the hell were you?"

"How come you escaped?!"

"Guys, shut the hell up, you're giving me a headache..."

Cinderella gave a sigh, and drew out her rapier, before slamming the blade into the lock, snapping it in two. "Thank you Bluebell..." she thought to herself, and after giving everyone their respective weapons, they made their way out of Peter Pan's hideout.

-LINE BREAK-

They somehow managed to escape.

Jack had remembered the layout of the hideout, all of the fairy's they have crashed into had either ignored them or just gave them a look and after several hours of sneaking, avoiding a crocodile pool ("When the hell did he get that?" Peter mused aloud) and running, they made it out alive, and crashed into Bluebell in the final corridor, and she floated right in front of the door.

The fairy simply waved a hand over them, and all of their wounds healed the toxin that was hurting them disappeared, and the empathy link was dissolved.

Then, the little sprite dissolved into dust.

"Thank you Bluebell, for everything you have done for us" Cinderella said silently as she pushed the door open.

Somewhere else in the hideout, Peter Pan sneezed.

-LINE BREAK-

After running for several hours straight (Or in Lilly's case, leaping through the trees) they finally came to the side of a lake, and they sat down, exhausted.

"Well, we escaped, didn't we?" Jack said, sitting on the grass.

"Yes we did, but also, we didn't get what we went to get in the first place you dumbass." Lilly said from the branches of a tree.

Rapunzel shot her a glare before latching herself onto Jack's arm "Don't worry sweetie, don't mind her, she's just being stupid."

"Shut up, corn-head." Pan grumbled looking into his flute, trying to un-stick whatever was stuck in his flute with a stick.

"Um, Pan, who is this 'Corn-Head' you speak of?" Goldilocks asked, confusion written on her face. Even her alter-ego was confused.

Pan wordlessly pointed the stick towards Rapunzel, before going back to whatever he was doing.

"Jack, did it not occur to you that we did not get a fairy?" Peter snapped at the offending boy, glaring holes into Jack.

"Oh. _Oh._ OH. Um...whoops?" Jack said with a shrug (Well, the best shrug he could master while having a long haired pain –in-the-butt princess latched on his arm)

"Un believable" Pinocchio said while drawing on the ground with a stick on a patch on dirt.

"So... what now?" Snow White asked sitting crossed legged on the grass next to Pan.

"I GOT IT!" Pan suddenly exclaimed.

All heads snapped towards the flute playing boy. "What?" Cinderella asked hurriedly.

"I finally got my flute unstuck!" Pan said while holding his flute in one hand, beaming with triumph like expected an award or something.

Instead, he only got a smack in the back of the head from Snow White.

-LINE BREAK-

Maybe she was wrong to trust the boy.

Peter Pan was tied to a stake in the middle of her courtyard, and he was looking at Gamba with mistrust.

"You said we had a deal Gamba! You said you'd leave Wendy alone if I did all of your dirty work for you!" He shouted at the witch.

"You didn't uphold you're end of the deal _Peter Pan._ I said I'd leave Wendy alone if you captured that group of protagonists!" Gamba shouted back.

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO BURN HER!" Peter Pan screamed.

Gamba simply clicked her fingers, and the dying screams of the boy who never grew up filled the once quiet castle.

-LINE BREAK-

Peter Pan woke up in a sea of red water, but strangely enough, his clothes weren't getting wet.

"That git..." he said quietly, standing up and looking around.

"Hello Peter." Said a voice behind him.

He turned around, to see someone he thought he would never see again.

"I'm sorry Wendy." Was all he managed to say.

-LINE BREAK-

Lilly had offered to keep the first watch.

Now she was watching everyone asleep from her vantage point in the branches in the birch tree.

 _Dammit._ She thought to herself as she recalled the events in the cell. _At of all the times I could of had a panic attack, it was with everyone else._

She sat in the tree and looked up at the sky, with all the stars in the dark fabric of night, then gave a long sigh.

 _It would be easy to slip off. Disappear and never come back_ she mused, staring at them. _But for some reason, I can't seem to make myself do it._

So she stayed awake for the rest of the night.

-LINE BREAK-

When Peter woke up, he saw Lilly sitting in the birch tree, staring over the lake.

Like she was expecting something to burst out of the water and say hello.

There was something off about the lake, something Peter couldn't put a finger on.

One by one, everyone else woke up, and that's when Lilly jumped down the tree and sprinted towards the water's edge, and stuck a hand into the icy water.

"Hey, Lilly, what the heck are you doing?" Pinocchio asked, staring at the girl's antics.

"I'm saying hello to an old friend, that's all." She said simply.

"Oh, are you talking about the one that you told me about?" Goldilocks asked.

Lilly gave a nod, and out from the water, a horse head rose from the water.

"This friends, is Keiko the Kelpie*" Lilly said, as the horse gave a whinny.

 **AN: And I'll leave at that, because I'm getting lazy. Hey, but at least I tried making a long chapter.**

 **Kelpie: a water horse from Scottish folklore, known for its ability to shape shift. The world's most known sighting of a kelpie is the Loch Ness Monster.**


	35. Chapter 29E: side story

**Disclaimer: I don't own these Fairy Tales. And I'll never will.**

 **AN: I tried...**

 _What an ugly shade of grey the sky was._

That's the first thought Peter had on that day as he looked at the sky.

 _Looks like it's going to rain soon_ he mused as he walked back to his house.

Arriving at his home, he softly said "I'm home" until he realised.

 _There was no one to welcome him home_.

Sighing, He collapsed into his bed, and let sleep take over.

-LINE BREAK-

Walking down the main street of the town, he stared at the sky.

 _What a nice shade of blue the sky is..._

Then he noticed people running towards the town square.

So naturally, he followed.

And in the centre of the square, was a girl tied to a stake, on a pile of hay.

Next to the pile was a witch, whom Peter did not recognise.

She said a few things that Peter didn't catch then she snapped her fingers.

And the hay caught aflame.

The girl gave out pained screams and was sobbing, until all that was left of her was a pile of ashes.

As people began to leave, Peter stared at the pile of ashes, unable to move or think.

He stood there as the sky began to weep.

 **AN: This obviously takes place before the whole fiasco, and the girl that was burned at the stake is someone that was mentioned in chapter 29. So guess who.**


	36. Chapter 30: Separation

Other Worldly

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters nor do I own their tales**

 **AN: Heads up warning: mild swearing, just in the first bit. Then things will get dark (and gory) really quickly, but that will only last for a bit. I'm not sure about this, since my writing is crappy as hell, but tell me if one of you guys cry, it'll be very much appreciated.**

Chapter 30| The Pain of Separation

.

.

.

 **XXX**

 **Bluebell's POV**

Bluebell choked on her own sparkles as she re-appeared in front of Peter's bed. He wasn't back yet. Coughing loudly, she went to sit on it, kicking her short legs in the air. She sat quietly, and listened to the clock that ticked in the sleeping crocodile's stomach. Besides that sound, it was awfully quiet, and to think that yesterday's noise had her eardrums in a twist. Bluebell blocked out the clock and instead listened to the roar of her own heartbeat. She could still feel the lingering hatred in her chest; her tongue could faintly taste self-dissatisfaction.

Finally, she could take it no more. This would be the second time she'd disobeyed Peter Pan in the week. She fluttered past the crocodile, patting its wet head silently, before flying up the slide. She emerged from the broken door, taking one sidelong glance at it, before flying off into the air. She changed back to her pixie mode, just because she could fly faster in that form.

Regrettably, Peter Pan's face popped up in her mind. Along with it came the harsh words he spat in her face.

" _What do you_ _ **mean**_ _they got away? How?" He threw his hands into the air angrily, the first emotion he'd shown that week, and it was directed at her._

" _I-I don't know. They ran while you were sleeping. I-I couldn't stop them." Bluebell lied, before throwing him a sugary smile. She didn't like it when Peter Pan got mad. It scared her, and most importantly, she knew it scared him._

" _You could've taken them on! They were injured! They had an Empathy Link on!" Peter Pan screamed. His hands shook as he struggled to stop himself from lashing out on her._

" _But, I don't really specify in offensive magic, you should know that PP." This was bad; Bluebell found herself getting mad too. The last thing she wanted at the moment was for this to turn into a shouting match._

" _Tinkerbell would've done better." Peter Pan snapped. Then his face dropped as he realised what he said. "No wait, Bluebell I-"_

 _Tinkerbell. It was always Tinkerbell. Of course, the earlier reincarnate of Bluebell. Because of Tinkerbell, Bluebell had been able to turn to a pixie when wanted, but Peter Pan spoke so highly of her. She was always the one who was forever loyal to Peter pan, did what she was told and never argued back with him. She even died for him. It was always_ _ **Tinkerbell.**_

" _You know what?! Fine. Fuck you and your stupid ideas. I give up. I give up Peter Pan. I fucking_ _ **told**_ _you that it wouldn't be wise to follow Gamba. But did you listen to me?! No, you did not! Instead, you were blinded by this supposed idea of 'fun' to even_ _ **look**_ _at me. You are so fucking dumb. She's not going to hold the deal. Go ahead and die for all I care. We could run, but I don't think your stupid mind is capable of thinking about that." She seethed. Her words hit her after she said them, but she didn't take them back. She meant them._

 _Peter Pan looked shocked for a second, but then the rage took his face. "Fine! I don't fucking need your shitty magic in my life anyways." He hissed, storming out the tunnel._

Bluebell frowned as she remembered the overbearing anger in her throat as she snapped back at him. Really, she thought that he was stupid, but now she was afraid that he actually went to get himself killed. Nervously, she teleported out of Neverland. She fluttered past Rapunzel's tower, eyeing the window suspiciously. There was no one in it. Breathing through her clenched teeth in relief, she zipped past the line of trees and entered Gamba's territory, a polluted, dark wasteland.

The trees looked more like pointed spikes, impaling whatever giant that wished to step down from the clouds. From her position in the air, she couldn't see the ground, making it look like there was nothing for her to land on if she were to fall. Staring at the ground made her actually have a fear of heights, despite flying all the time. Shivering slightly in the frosted air, she teleported once more, this time, straight to the throne room of Gamba's castle.

The throne room was no better than the outside. Gamba didn't need guards to make the room look intimidating. The walls has streaks of bloodstains, from what, Bluebell didn't want to know. Once she spotted a tongue on wall, and pretended not to notice it, but it plagued her nightmares for months. The floor was searing hot, so if Bluebell were to walk on it barefooted, she would badly burn her feet. This is what Bluebell imagined what hell would be like.

"You said we had a deal Gamba! You said you'd leave Wendy alone if I did all your dirty work for you!"

Bluebell heard Peter Pan's voice ring through the room. Hastily, she hid behind a pillar, making her pixie dust vanish with a light click of her fingers.

"You didn't uphold your end of the deal _Peter Pan_." She hissed out his name and slammed a fist on her throne. "I said I'd leave Wendy alone if you captured that group of protagonists."

Bluebell felt her heart crack. Gamba…threatened Wendy? Peter Pan didn't listen to Gamba because he wanted adventure, but rather, because Wendy had her life on the line? Peter Pan lied to her?

"You didn't have to burn her!" Peter Pan screamed. Bluebell could imagine his anger, the coils of smoke rolling off his shoulders. She wanted to step in. She wanted to help him. She oh so badly wanted to judo flip Gamba, but stepping out right now could make situations worse. If she had to, Bluebell could use the element of surprise to help her. She decided to wait for Gamba's course of judgement.

And she realised how wrong her decision was.

Gamba snapped her fingers, much like the way Bluebell did when using magic.

At first, Bluebell heard a squish. Then the screaming came. Peter Pan fell to the floor, clutching his stomach while crying in pain. Bluebell froze. What happened? She saw no physical cuts or bruises on the boy. Bluebell made her eyes use x-ray. She often used this when dealing with healing internal injuries. Her breath was caught up in her throat. She smothered her scream with her hands. Bones. Organs. Smashed. Beyond repair. Peter Pan stopped flying and fell to the ground. The sick smell of burning flesh hit her nose. The ground. The ground was hot. A small whimper escaped her throat. Scream. Peter Pan wouldn't stop screaming. He wouldn't stop rolling. He wouldn't stop clutching his stomach.

Sob. Bluebell was sobbing as she was left utterly useless to do anything to help him. She- she could heal cuts, bruises, headaches, sprains, but she couldn't heal this. She tried anyways. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing- nothing. Nothing happened. He was burning, being…cooked. Pain. He looked like he was in such pain. Maybe Bluebell could share the pain. Yes, yes, yes. She could. She could use Empathy Link. She could share the pain with him. He wouldn't die. Maybe he would die, but she would die with him. Yeah, yeah that was a great idea. Unconsciously, Bluebell felt a mad grin stretch on her face. She would share the pain with him. Pain. She would take it away for him. He wouldn't feel as bad. He would stop screaming, stop rolling, stop clutching his stomach.

Yes. She was but a few seconds away from snapping her fingers. Then she saw his gaze.

' _Don't use Empathy Link Bluebell; I'll never forgive you if you do. I'm sorry, but I'll be going first.'_

She got the message. Her fingers hesitated. Peter Pan's cries silenced.

"No…" No. No. No. No. No. What has she done? Pain. Breathe. Breathe. Air. Mechanical steps. Breathe. She couldn't breathe. Her tears completely drowned her. Her throat only had room for the sobs and whimpers. She couldn't breathe. Her form shifted. She fell to the ground. Pain. Pain shot along her knee to her ankle. But she couldn't stop crying. The pain in her chest hurt much, much more. Every sob she took stretched her lungs. She no longer cared about secrecy. Peter Pan was dead.

"No!"

Her quiet sobs turned into loud wails. She held her own hands, simply because there was no one there to hold them for her.

"Peter!"

Breathe. Her lungs burned. She couldn't. She simply couldn't. She couldn't breathe. Her mouth gaped. The only thing that escaped was her loud screaming. Her tears sizzled as they hit the ground, throwing steam into her face. She didn't care. She couldn't care. Peter Pan was dead. _Peter Pan was dead._ Pain. Tears. She thought she knew them well. She didn't.

Breathe. She needed air. She didn't have any. Her lungs screamed, but they were busy occupied with her wailing. Oh lord. The bones. Smashed. Ripped apart into bits. Spine, rib, hip, gone, blasted into tiny bits. Organs. Crumbled. Stomach, liver, kidney, mixed together in one recipe.

Bluebell felt sick. No. Sick was an understatement. She vomited. The pain he must've felt. Surely his screaming didn't make up for half of it. Her own stomach felt empty. She puked again.

Suddenly, she was grabbed by her hair.

"Oh? Little fairy, I would appreciate it if you didn't vomit all over my throne room."

The sickly sweet voice dragged itself through her ears. She didn't look at Gamba. She wouldn't, she couldn't. Her entire focus was on Peter Pan's curled up body. Roasting and unmoving. Through her tears, she could see his face. It was twisted up in such agony. His eyes were faded. The colour of his eyes weren't so pretty anymore. Tears. He was in tears. She was in tears. He was put through so much pain. _So much pain._

"Peter Pan…" She rasped.

Air. Breathe. She was going to die. She couldn't die. Peter Pan…was a protagonist. He would be reincarnated. She couldn't- she couldn't die here yet. She still had to take care of Peter Pan's reincarnation. Her hair- her hair was caught up. She gave Peter Pan's body one last longing stare, noted the smell of his burning skin, and drilled into her brain the way he cried out. She regretted everything. She regretted calling him stupid. She regretted arguing with him. She regretted telling him to die. She regretted standing there and not doing anything to help him. She regretted not stopping him sooner. She regretted not knowing that Wendy's live was in threat. She regretted believing his lie. Sobbing loudly until she hiccupped, her hand trembled as she snapped her fingers.

She teleported back to their hideout.

 **XXX**

 **Jack's POV**

"Right, so…we're out of Neverland, we got a…horse made of water-" The horse whinnied angrily. "I mean, Keiko, so…what do we do now?" Jack threw in the million nentz question.

Rapunzel was deep enough in thought that she actually let go of his arm. Jack took this opportunity and shuffled all the way to the back of the group.

"I suggest we do what Peter Pan told us to do." Surprisingly, Goldilocks was the first to speak. Jack noted that she carried herself differently; her stance was more straight and on guard. Her hair was swept behind her back and her eyes were cold and calculating. She actually looked…mature. Jack wondered if something happened to her in Neverland. "Train for a while, come back so when we won't be tackled down so badly next time. I think that we should try and improve all our weak points and fill our holes, so something like Empathy Link doesn't catch us off guard again." She stood with her arms crossed, looking like she was head of the military. Her chin was high and her voice projected throughout the forest.

Pan also seemed to notice the difference. "Goldilocks?"

To Jack's surprise, Goldilocks actually turned around and glared at the red-eyed boy. "What?" She demanded.

Pan did a double take, but bounced back quickly. He worriedly looked around.

"Don't just say my name so casually and for no reason." Goldilocks muttered darkly. She slammed the handle of her mace into her palm.

"You know what? That is a…great idea! Sounds good, right everyone? Well, I'm gonna discuss this _amazing_ idea with Goldilocks back there," he pointed to the forest trees, almost right behind where Jack was standing, "so you guys have a good long think about it, hmm?"

Then he hurriedly pushed the protesting girl to the forest, using a hushed, but hasty tone.

Lilly raised a brow while stroking her horse. "What's that all about?"

Peter shrugged. "Not sure, but I agree completely. I don't want something like that to happen again. If Bluebell weren't there, who knows what would've become of us."

Meanwhile, Jack was busy trying to catch up to both conversations happening around him at once. He was really curious as to why Goldilocks was suddenly very grumpy, and it didn't take a genius to tell that Pan was acting suspicious.

"Goldilocks, what happened to your other half?" Pan hissed, glancing over her worriedly.

Other half? What did he mean by other half? Was half of Goldilocks secretly half robot or something?

"Would it be best to go with groups or by yourself? While going with groups may distract you and both of you will have to improve equally together, going alone doesn't allow you to fully bring out your potential, since there's no one there to help point out your weak spots." Cinderella advised, rubbing her cheek with confusion. Yeah, Jack understood about half of that.

"We could do a bit of both. Those who know how to improve on their own, go on their own, those who need a partner, shall go with a partner." Snow White added plainly, as if it were obvious.

"What? She's sleeping?! At a time like this?! I thought she cared about reputation! How do I explain this?!" Pan's voice was a tad bit louder, and Jack realised that he was getting mad. And Pan _never_ gets mad at Goldilocks.

"You don't. Just shrug it off and pretend it never happened." Goldilocks's voice came next, a loud declaration compared to her usual soft tone. Jack found this very weird. What were these two hiding that Jack didn't know? It sounded pretty urgent. Were these two being threatened? Right under his nose? How serious was this problem? Goldilocks just told Pan to shrug it off. Who was sleeping? Their boss? The one that threatened them? Jack's mind roared.

"Hey Jack, what do you think? We need your opinion here and you're being awfully quiet." Lilly asked, a wry look crossing her face.

Pinocchio looked at him worriedly. "Are you still mad about Peter Pan? I'm sorry, but get your mind off him for now. This is important."

Jack nodded slowly, trying to show that he was upset about the last incident rather than ears dropping on Goldilocks's and Pan's conversation. "Right, so what were you guys saying?" Drats, he couldn't listen in anymore. Even if he was over thinking it, he wouldn't get his explanation now.

"We're tyring to decide on how long we should train for. Peter said six months but Snow White wants at least four years. She has to deal with her kingdom as well and six months isn't long enough for her." Lilly said, pulling her hood on.

"I think one year should be enough." Pinocchio suggested.

Cinderella frowned. "It takes much longer than that to get a kingdom thrown into chaos to be pieced back together again. I say three and a half years at least. We also have to get Rapunzel's kingdom back together. So one year isn't enough."

It was Lilly's turn to frown. "No, by the time those years pass, it'll be too late. Think about it, three and a half years? That's a long time. We took almost one year doing this quest, and look at how much we've covered. I don't think that it'll take that long to settle a kingdom." She stroked the mane of Keiko gently again.

Jack tilted his head to the side. He picked a number that the group hadn't suggested already. "I nominate two years." He raised his hand as he spoke.

Everyone blinked at him.

"Wow, you can be smart if you try." Peter said, surprised.

But he only-

"Why aren't you like this most of the time?" Lilly asked.

But he just picked-

"What's this? Jack being smart? Lord, the world is ending!" Pan joked, joining in on the conversation. Goldilocks walked next to him, sticking closely to his arm. She looked like a newborn learning how to walk, the way she slouched seemed forced, and her lip was pressed together tightly as if to stop herself from talking.

"Err, no, I only picked a number you guys didn't say yet." Jack admitted.

Lilly and Peter gaped. "I take everything back." The both of them said in unison.

"Don't worry, dear. I'm sure you're smart in your own way." Even Rapunzel sounded doubtful.

That was quick, Jack mused. "Well, yeah, Goldilocks, Pan, you ok with training for two years?" He stole a quick glance at them. They both nodded swiftly. "Great, two years it is then. So…we come back here? Exact same spot?" He looked at Lilly for confirmation. The hooded girl nodded. Jack stared up at the sky, letting his head process the information. He watched as a cloud drifted lazily across the sky. So they'll train for two years. Amazing, Jack would actually have companions to spend two years with. He was actually happy despite what happened earlier. But then it hit him.

They were _splitting up_ and training for two years.

Two years without his friends around. Two years without anyone to annoy.

"WAIT! I TAKE MY IDEA BACK!" Jack yelped desperately, bringing his head down fast enough to almost get whiplash. He was fast enough to catch everyone looking at their own shoes, silent. Lilly was first to look up. "Why? I'm not even sure if it'll count as an idea since you just randomly picked-"

"I suggest one month! Or better yet, one week!" He shouted, trying to catch everyone's attention before they ran off on their own.

Snow White looked at him as if he'd swallowed a toad. "Jack, this is absurd, why would-"

"I'll miss you guys!" Jack voiced everyone's thoughts. "I mean, we've done a lot of stuff together, and we've been through a lot, even you, Rapunzel! It's barely been three days since we've met, but you and us have gone through a lot…so I can't just give you guys up for two years!" He threw his hands into the air and begged everyone with his eyes. But no one budged; they knew that it was for the best.

"It's only two years, geez, I didn't know that you were this sentimental, Jack." Pan smirked, though it was hard to believe that he was being cocky, especially if he practically had tears in his eyes. He hastily rubbed them away, turning to face the opposite direction.

Goldilocks rolled her eyes, but Jack could see the sadness in them.

Pinocchio smiled gently. "Don't worry, Jack. You need to let go. After the two years, you're going to see how much we've grown, and you're gonna feel great, like, you're being among amazing people whom you've seen change before your eyes. You're gonna feel like a dad or something." Pinocchio bit his lip and stopped himself from saying more.

There was silence as everyone let Pinocchio's words sink in. This was too fast. It wasn't fair. He'd just met these amazing people, and he was just getting to know them. Abandoning them for two years was not fair. What would he do in those two years? Train vigorously? He'd have no one to annoy anymore. It wouldn't be as fun anymore. _These_ people made life on the road interesting. Taking them away from him would be like taking away a finger or something.

"Then, I guess I'll be leaving first, see you in two years, everyone." Rapunzel was first to leave, since her tower was the closest to their current location. With a hop and click of her pink heels, she was gone. Jack slightly envied her. It would've been easy for her to leave since she wasn't as close to them as he was. He was the one who started this quest after all. He'd dragged along amazing people, and met many others who intrigued him.

"We'll be going next then." Pan muttered, waving sadly to them while Goldilocks flashed them a smile, following Pan. Jack caught some of their faint conversation. "Wanna go to the village of the South again? I wanna see Ray and Gil again." That was Pan.

"Sure." Goldilocks's voice faded along with their images.

There was silence as everyone else stared at each other dejectedly. Cinderella broke the mood with a blinding grin. "Hey Snow white, I was wondering if you're willing to make some negotiations with my village, I could help you bring it back in order."

Snow White smiled. Not an I'm-going-to-rip-you-to-shreds-and-watch-you-bleedsmile, but a genuinely happy one. "I'd appreciate the help." She strolled out of the group without looking back. Cinderella hesitantly followed behind, with the saddest look on her face. She stared at them until she was too far away to see their faces anymore. It was almost as if she was trying to burn their faces into her mind, to make sure she can remember every detail and be able to say every tiny aspect of their faces better than Raymond.

Peter sighed heavily. "Me and you then, Pino?" Without any word of acknowledgement or any sign or having heard Peter, the puppet boy walked off, his head cast to the ground. Peter sighed again, taking his time to look at Jack and Lilly. "See you both in two years." Then he dashed off, disappearing with the sound of his footsteps.

Finally, Jack was left with Lilly. It wrenched on his heart how he knew that soon enough; she'd be leaving too. A small sob cracked his throat, and Jack held a hand over his mouth.

He would miss Rapunzel's stubborn clinginess. He would miss Pan's annoying remarks that made him blush every time. He would miss Goldilocks's cute but confusing couplets and rhymes. He would miss Snow White's arrogance and her ability to carefully pick through every situation. He would miss Cinderella's neat freak personality and her amazing conversations. He would miss Pinocchio's hilarious reactions and comic relief starters. He would miss not having Peter watch his back. He would really miss his arguments with Lilly.

Suddenly, he felt arms wrap themselves around his waist. Lilly was hugging him. He hugged back, squeezing tightly. He was really going to miss everyone. It was only two years, but two years was already too much for him. He'd never let anyone know, but he cried softly into Lilly's shoulder as she leaned on his chest.

There was a few seconds of silence as Jack tried to pick up pieces of himself. He exhaled loudly, and stood up, gathering his pride again. "Well, two years huh? I won't hear your annoying voice for two years. Man, that was embarrassing."

Jack didn't dare look behind him, since he knew that he wouldn't be able to leave if he did. "What do you mean you won't hear my voice for two years?"

Jack disobeyed his laws, he turned around. Lilly had a scheming smile on her face. "Since you're such a dork, I'm gonna be training with you for two years. Good luck trying to get rid of me Spratt." Lilly put her hands on her hips and grinned. "I'm telling everyone you cried once we see them again."

Despite her mocking, Jack found himself laughing. "No way! You wouldn't dare!"

Behind her Keiko bucked, as if saying _'oh yes she would.'_ Jack almost forgot that the water horse was still there. The water on the horse swirled faster, reminding Jack of the ends of a waterfall. It seemed agitated.

"Try me." Lilly said arrogantly, patting behind the ears of the horse to calm it down. That's right, Lilly was patting _water_. Jack was saying water a lot.

Lilly grinned and offered her hand.

Jack took it.

 **AN: Tis not the end folks.**

 **Anyways, I'd like to give some kind regards to** _ **BlueDreamer31**_ **, our first reviewer. The reason why you didn't find our story earlier is because of the world's lamest reason… I put it in the wrong category xD We only noticed after chapter 26? I think. Yeah, sorry for the inconvenience.**

 **-Kokone**


	37. Chapter 31:Death,Masscare,Fire,Tsunami

**Disclaimer: All rights go to their original creators.**

 **AN: So, looks like they have split up, eh?**

In one dream, Hansel and Gretel Grimm stood in a patch of yellow flowers, with their backs turned to the either, heads turned up to the sky.

In another dream, the Big Bad Wolf ran through the woods, chasing after anything that moved.

In the final dream, Alice was sinking in a blue sea, bubbles streaming from her mouth.

But like all dreams, they must come to an end.

The Grimm twins were mad, laughing at everything, even the impaled human bodies on the spikes that sat in the old trapper's home, with dried blood on the walls, the floor and on the spikes themselves.

The Wolf stared at the bodies, unable to either react or move, as he had never seen such slaughter, not even from Little Red Riding Hood's first murder.

All that Alice did was sip tea and said "Well, you wanted to see what happened if you stray into the woods."

"What's wrong with just telling us?" the Wold growled, his bushy tail sticking up.

"Well, those two idiots can't seem to be satisfied..." Alice said plainly.

"Oh but don't ..."Hansel began.

"You see the art in this?" Gretel finished.

"It's just..."

"...so brilliant..."

"...And Hilarious!" they both chorused when suddenly, the Wolf grabbed both of their ears and dragged them while muttering "You two are going to get locked up again."

Alice only gave a sigh as she turned to leave the room, but before muttering "Cheshire Cat, you can drop the act now."

"Oh but why little Alice? I was beginning to have fun too. Soon, were all are going to become mad anyway." Said a purple and pink striped cat that slunk down a rafter and landed gracefully on the spikes, dissolving them into fine black mist.

Alice ignored the question and smudged a well hidden chalk drawing of a cat with her foot. , and the Cheshire cat disappeared.

-LINE BREAK-

Cinderella was walking along, when she hit upon an old cave. An old and _very_ familiar cave. And she could hear sobbing from within the cave.

Hurrying inside, she saw a small Asian girl, probably from one of the eastern tales, and a large lump of wax.

Sliding to the floor, Cinderella gave a brutal scream as she mourned for the death of the tallow candle.

This was known as the "Death of The Tallow Candle".

-LINE BREAK-

When Snow White rode into Salmarie, she was not expecting what she chanced upon.

In front of her were piles of human bodies that longed to every man, woman and child that lived in once the great town of music.

Now instead, it was a town of red.

The buildings, once brilliant shades of blue and white, were now stained blood red, and across the castle walls were written something very disturbing.

 _Mors est qui occurrat;_

Death to those who oppose

This event was later known as the "Salmarie Massacre".

-LINE BREAK-

Pan and Goldilocks had arrived at the village of the south.

Or what, was left of said Village.

Instead, the whole village was in ruins, and people were digging themselves out of the rubble, and children cried for their dead mothers and fathers, dogs were barking and they saw both Raymond and Gilbert struggling to get a large piece of rubble of Gilbert's leg.

Rushing over to help, Pan and Goldilocks asked Raymond what happened.

"The Village was struck by an Earthquake." Raymond said and he tried to push the rubble.

This was later called "The Earthquake of the South".

-LINE BREAK-

When Peter arrived at a small fishing village with Pinocchio, they were surprised to find most of it submerged underwater.

Running in to help them escape, they learned what had happened.

"A large wave came and crashed into the village mate. No warin or anythin." One man said as they worked alongside him.

This is what is known as the "Tsunami of Muspell".

-LINE BREAK-

When Lilly and Jack arrived at back at the Lost Forest where Lilly lived, instead of the lush forest that was there, there was only charred trees and black ground.

Running to the man whom she knew that worked a wood cutter, she asked what had happened to the forest.

When she made her way back to Jack, her face streaked with tears and as she grimly told Jack what had happened, the giant-killers' eyes went wide.

What he had heard about was known as the "Lost Forest fires."

 **AN: I was planning something else, but then, welp.**

 **It's short.**

 **And sweet.**

 **I had an awesome dub-step joke to put here, but I dropped it.**

 **And if you go shopping with Marco, everything will be 50% off.**

 **I should stop...**


	38. Chapter 32: Stop Following Me

Other Worldly

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, nor do I own their tales.**

 **AN: There's gonna be some kissing action here. It's not too hardcore, but if you're a butt hurt ten year old reading this, step away. If you're a homophobe, step away. I'm going to focus on relationships and personal details (backstory), so lots of angst.**

 **You have been warned.**

Chapter 32| Stop Following me

.

.

.

 **Cinderella's POV**

"Lady Ella, I highly recommend not bouncing from one foot to the other in _heels_." William, Cinderella's advisor stated, gripping her gloves tightly in one hand as she jumped around the hallway, "what if milady were to trip?"

Cinderella whipped around, her eyes crazed and wild. "But I get to see her again! After one week! We are doing _negotiations!_ " She emphasised the last word, to get her point out. For the past few years, the kingdom of Rose Red has refused to do anything concerning Cinderella's kingdom. She skipped happily down to the stables.

"Yes, but if milady were to fall now, there would be no negotiations." William retorted back.

"Nonsense! Do you not have faith in me at all, Will? I can handle myself, isn't that right, Mulan?" Cinderella turned to the Asian beauty who was following her advisor meekly. The girl looked bewildered, as if surprised that Cinderella was talking to her. Despite her being the same age as Cinderella, she had a small petite frame that mislead many people to thinking that she was still in her teenage years. She quickly scanned the area with dilated pupils, before pointing at herself. "M-Me?" She stuttered, her voice too low to be considered a whisper. She bit her peach lips, her tongue flickering over the small scar on her mouth, and held her pale hands close to her body. She rubbed the tip of a light nail gently, before flicking her black eyes around the area again. Her long black hair drifted to about her waist, tied up neatly in braids.

Cinderella nodded eagerly, encouragingly urging her on.

"I-I guess?" She yelped when she met Cinderella's sad gaze. "I m-mean, y-yes!" She fixed, while tugging her tight braid nervously.

William sighed silently. "Alright milady, are you sure that you don't want anyone coming with you?"

Cinderella nodded confidently. "Of course, as Mulan said, I'm fine on my own." She smiled to the quivering girl, "stay here ok? Will is a good man, he won't let any harm come to you."

"I'm honoured, milady." Will commented.

The three of them reached the stables, Cinderella was handed her gloves. She brushed her battle dress clear of dust and dirt. She didn't think that she'd need it, but it was comfortable, so she went ahead and wore it. Yes, she found battle armour comfy; she was always the queer one. She went to the first stable, which held a white mare. She stroked its nose as it neighed pleasantly. From behind, Mulan watched in awe. "W-What's her name?" she asked nervously. Cinderella smiled as the shorter girl edged closer to the mare. She remembered meeting the girl a week ago, in the tallow's cave. Surprisingly, Mulan managed to weasel herself out of not attending the princess conference (even though the girl wasn't a princess herself, she was the emperor's direct aid), for which Cinderella scolded her for. But then she heard the girl's reasons for not attending, and immediately forgave her.

"Camellia. I named her myself." Cinderella replied, before hoping on. Slightly unsettled, Camellia stomped the ground a few times, causing Mulan to back away quickly. Cinderella hushed the horse, patting its neck to calm it.

"Well, I best be on my way now." She chided, while leading the horse outside.

"Please allow me, your majesty." Will offered, gently taking the horse by its reins. He tugged at the ropes lightly, turning Camellia's head and pulling the mare outside the palace. Mulan took small steps, straying far away from the horse. She stared longingly at the horse, as if wishing to run her fingers trough the mane, as if wishing to feel the wind thrash her hair around again. Unfortunately, the war has left her somewhat scarred; she jumps and screams at any direct human contact.

 _Cinderella watched as Mulan, high on her black stallion, rode up to her with a proud smile on her face. "Cindy! Cindy! Guess what?" She happily leaped off her stallion and stroked its mane, beaming at Cinderella._

" _What?" the blonde inquired, looking up from the paper her advisor held up for her to sign._

" _We're going to war tomorrow! I get to fight side-by-side with the general! He complimented me on my sword skills!" The lean girl swooned, holding her hands to her heart._

 _Cinderella arched a golden eyebrow. Something inside her twisted as she watched Mulan fret over the commander. "Shouldn't you be at camp then? Getting ready?"_

 _If possible, Mulan smiled wider. "Yes, but since our commander is so nice, he is letting us visit our loved ones first!" She jumped excitedly, causing her sword to clatter against her hip._

" _Oh? I'm a loved one?" Cinderella teased._

 _Mulan stopped jumping. "Well, duh! We're dating, after all!" She then ran over to Cinderella and hugged her closely, placing a big kiss on her lips. William had the decency to turn around and pretend that he was busy._

 _Mulan pulled away, and Cinderella felt her body cool rapidly again. She already missed the warmth the kiss gave her. She placed the both of their foreheads together, and looked into the smaller girl's black eyes, hidden under long eyelashes. Mulan giggled, and her breath tickled her cheek. Cinderella pecked the girl quickly, before the both of them released each other. "I'm going to see my family now, be honoured that I visited you first!" She cheered, hopping onto her horse. Unlike Mulan's original tale, her parents actually approved of her going to war this time, and accepted her for being a tomboy._

" _I'm happy!" Cinderella called, as the girl raced towards the forest._

 _Shaking her head at Mulan's energy, she faced William and began talking about advancements on the kingdom._

 **XXX**

" _Excuse me, milady, but is that a white horse in the distance?" Will asked, peering over the horizon. Cinderella turned to where he was looking, and nearly dropped the books that she was using for balancing practice. She swiftly removed them off her head and thrust them into her advisor's arms. Shocked, William fumbled with the new added weight, as Cinderella raced down the grand path of gravel that lead to her palace._

Mulan! _Her head screamed excitedly. She could wait to hug her again, to feel the girl's frame fit perfectly in her arms, to share the passionate kisses that melted her core again. Most importantly, she just wanted to hear Mulan's laugh again._

 _As Cinderella got close to the horse, she realized that something was wrong. The black stallion bolted wildly, and it didn't slow down as it neared her. It was as if the horse had no rider to control it. For a second, Cinderella dreaded the horse's arrival. She had always been ensured that the same concept would remain in the tale. She was positive that Mulan would survive the war._ But- _Cinderella thought grimly,_ it is the fifth generation. Anything can happen.

 _Just slightly, Cinderella managed to spot a wild tangle of black hair. Her worries vanished within that second. "Mulan!" She cried._

 _The stallion, startled by her voice, bolted past her, and stomped on the gravel uneasily. Its tail flicked the air distastefully and the rider climbed off. William rushed over, his hands free of the heavy books. "Lady Ella! Are you alright?" he yelled over the distance that separated them. Cinderella flashed him a smile, signalling that she was fine. Instead of running back to him, she instead looked at the wobbly figure next to the horse. Then, with a startled cry, the figure retreated away from the horse, her legs tripping and rushing in its desperate attempt to escape from the horse. Her long hair was tattered, in messes and rips, as if she spent her days gnawing on them._

" _Mulan?" Cinderella called out cautiously._

 _The figure whirled around at the sound of her name. She wasn't mistaken; it_ was _her lover. Except, it didn't look like it. Mulan's once beautiful black eyes were violent, wild, with angry black bags under them. Vivid red lines drew themselves on the whites of her eyes, leaving behind cracks and evidence of sorrow. Her eyelashes made her look dangerous, being like blades of the swords themselves._

 _Cinderella stared into the soles of Mulan's eyes, full of anguish and terror. Slowly, she made her way over to the raven-haired. "Mulan?" She repeated gently, afraid that the girl would crack and break into pieces if she spoke any louder. Somewhere, in the back of her head, she hoped that this would be a joke, that Mulan would suddenly stand up, laugh, and wipe the blood-shot from her eyes. But it never happened._

 _She gently tapped Mulan's shoulder._

" _GO AWAY!" Mulan let out a wild feral snarl. She smacked Cinderella's hand aside and shuffled away, trying to hurry, but she was far too tired. She ducked and curled up into a ball, murmuring something rapidly in Chinese._

" _Mulan, a-are you ok?" She gently tapped the girl's head._

" _GO AWAY! DON'T TOUCH ME! GO AWAY! STOP FOLLOWING ME!"_

It was later found out that she had PTSD. If anyone brushed against her, even lightly, she would curl up and start shaking, screaming, sobbing. But then, the PTSD finally got to her. She developed a long-term memory loss. She forgot all about her relationship with Cinderella. After a few years, she started adjusting, and she wasn't afraid of her how shadow, but she wouldn't look at anyone directly in the eye for long, and she still had nightmares. Mulan wasn't the only one who suffered, so did Cinderella. Every time she tried to comfort her, hug her, Mulan screamed her head off, backing away, as if Cinderella was going to _hurt_ her. It was so difficult, trying to talk to her without hurting her, not knowing how to make her happy while avoiding any contact.

Cinderella had never been able to say 'I love you,' from that day fourth, until she joined the quest. The quest had done many unbelievable things to her. She could relax, open her heart up, and actually smile and mean it.

 **XXX**

 **Peter's POV**

Since when did he sweat in water? Oh right, after he started lifting ten-pound planks of wood and even heavier pounds of stones. "Pino! Help me out here!" he called out to Pinocchio, who was just casually strolling around the rubble, waist deep in the rising water. Being a brat, Pino began to inspect something under a fallen door, prodding his foot with it. He dismissively waved a hand. "You got this in your hands." The stupid boy had the mind to crack a pun while Peter was struggling under the weight of FUCKING WOODEN POLES AND STONE WALLS.

"PINO!" Peter screamed, completely serious now. Hell, if he were to fall with all of this, he'd probably drown.

"Just put it down somewhere! Lord of Tales, you're being so loud!" Pino snapped back, completely absorbed with what was under the door.

Huffing angrily, Peter dumped the load in front of him. The house didn't agree with him. Whatever it was that was keeping the remains of the house floating, broke. The rubble shuddered and they were both plunged chest-deep in the water.

"PETER!" Pinocchio cried, as he shivered in the cold.

"You told me to put it down somewhere!" Peter shouted back in indigence.

"I meant somewhere on _dry_ land! Use your head!" Pinocchio ran a hand down his face in frustration, grabbed his hat off his head and threw it down onto the water. The cap slapped the water loudly.

Sighing, Peter slowly wadded over to his friend, who went back to inspecting the door. As he walked closer, he grabbed the hat and plopped it back in Pino's head, grinning as the water dribbled down his friend's face.

"Thanks." Pinocchio said, that one word dripping with all the sarcasm Pan had contained in his body.

Peter chose to ignore the remark. "What 'cha looking at?" He asked, as he also proceeded to look under the door.

Pinocchio pointed at the area, digging his dry arm into the salty water. "You see that door? Yeah, look beyond it, I see a faint current. There are also some small bubbles."

Peter leaned down, a feat he found slightly awkward, since he was, you know, standing in chest deep water, and leaning made the water touch his chin. Nevertheless, he forced his vision to look at where Pino was pointing. Very faintly, he could see a suction of water entering through a gap in a house, there were also small miniscule bubbles gently floating out of it.

Before Peter could act upon this newly found information, Pinocchio already dived under the water, making his way over to the gap. Sighing, Peter grabbed Pino's cap, which floated from his head again, and tossed it onto the dry land behind him, nearly smacking a villager in the head. Thankfully, the woman didn't notice anything, so he wouldn't have to spend time apologising. He scanned the flat water, spotting a small wooden boat in the distance, crammed with people, attempting to make its way back to the shore. With a frown, he swam over to the struggling people. He noticed that the village head was also in the boat, pointing frantically towards the grasslands.

The first to spot him was a little girl, no older than five. She was being pressed against the side of the boat painfully due to the many people that were packed on it, but that didn't stop her from waving cheerfully over to him. Her brown pigtails bobbed as she did so. "Mister! Are you here to help us?" She yelled over the panicked people. Her screaming caught attention of the head villager, and the fat man turned to face him, nearly knocking the girl overboard in the process. His forehead was beaded with sweat, and his portly arm waved him over. "Boy! I cannot thank you and your blonde friend enough! Thank you so much for helping our village!" He bellowed, his benign face grinning from ear to ear. He wiped the sweat off his bald head. "May I ask another favour, boy? If you can, please push us back to shore." He proceeded to yell, even though the boat was quiet, since the people started to see him advancing towards them. "We have lost the oars, you see, and no one here can swim."

He gestured towards the elderly men and women, who were past their mid age.

"I can swim!" The girl with the bobby pigtails protested, jumping up and down. The boat rocked dangerously, and the people in it screamed. Calmly, Peter steadied the rocking of the boat with his hands. "Of course, I'll help." He said, grinning.

"Wonderful, boy!"

As Peter got behind the boat to start pushing it, he rolled his eyes at the head villager's volume. He began kicking it straight, choosing not to turn anywhere since he couldn't see in front of him. From behind the head villager, the girl popped her head out. "Can I help?" She asked innocently.

Peter chuckled lightly. "No, you'll get sick."

The girl pouted, and crossed her arms. "I won't get sick! I'm a big girl! Besides, the head villager stinks." She whispered the last part, waving her hands in front of her nose in a disgusted manner. That somehow managed to get a laugh out of him and he nodded. Despite Peter's warning, she jumped in, disappearing under the surface before popping up next to him. Peter shuffled over to the other end of the back, so she could have some room. The girl grabbed hold of the rear, and began kicking with her small legs. She grinned at him, flashing her white teeth, as if proving to him that she really could swim.

She started humming a song, and her voice reminded Peter strangely of Goldilocks, since that girl herself tended to sing often.

"What's your name?" He asked suddenly, staring at her.

The girl looked confused, before she smiled again. "Ange! What's yours?"

Peter found her smiles to be infectious. "Peter," he replied simply, earning a laugh from the girl. They both lapsed into silence, and Ange hummed silently. He noticed that she stopped kicking and was just being dragged along with the boat, he red knee-length dress flowing with her. He adjusted his arm strength, so they could remain going straight.

"Your friend is pretty." She said, out of the blue. "The blonde one."

 _Pretty?_ Peter burst into loud fits of laughter, almost letting go of the boat. Luckily, he caught himself before he could steer them into a rock or something. Ange looked offended. "But he does! He looks like a girl! I didn't get my vocabulary mixed up!" She turned pink as Peter started laughing again.

"You think he looks, _pretty?_ " Peter forced the final word out before he inhaled a new bag of laughter, then he stopped himself because he nearly swallowed a mouth full of water.

"Yes! He has long eyelashes, his eyes are very bright, and he's very skinny!" She stated innocently.

"Well, I think you're prettier." Peter said, which was true. She had caramel eyes, and a gentle smile; she would surely grow up to be a fine looking woman. Ah great, now he sounded like an old man.

The girl's eyes sparkled. "Really? Thanks Petey!"

The boat bumped into something, stopping them. Peter nearly smacked himself against the rear, and he pulled back Ange in time before she did. They hit the shore. Cheers and cries erupted from the boat, before everyone quickly clambered off. The head villager threw a swift thank you his way before scampering off with the others. The boat rocked again, and Peter released it, dragging Ange along with him. The girl swam back to the shore herself, catching the attention of a man in his early thirties. "Ange!" The man yelled happily. Ange jumped into his arms, grinning. "Daddy!" She hugged him around the neck, splashing cold water over her father. The man didn't seem to mind though and the both of them walked off to join everyone else, not before Ange waved goodbye to Peter.

Peter waved silently, before his hand lazily plopped back into the water. He scanned the water. Where was Pinocchio? Was he with the adults? Peter stole a glance at the huddled group. No one caught his eye. Was he still under the water? Peter began panicking. What if he drowned? What if he was stuck? He swiftly made his way over to their original spot. He bit his lip. The water was now nearly up to his shoulders, since buildings were falling and crashing everywhere, adding density to the flood. Without searching for other survivors, Peter plunged into the water, and wedged himself into the gap that was slowly becoming smaller due to rubble blocking it. His eyes flickered across the room. Debris and small furniture items drifted past his view. Pino was nowhere to be found. Desperately, he scanned the area, ignoring the sting in his eyes as the salt prickled his lids. He spotted a door with towels blocking water from the inside. Luckily, the door looked like it could be opened outwards, and Peter grasped the door handle, wishing to whoever was on the higher perch, that Pinocchio would be safe in there.

He swung the door open, leaped inside, and closed it swiftly, letting only a little water spill into the dimly lit room. It sloshed as it hit the ground, bouncing and landing comically on a particular blonde.

"Gee, thanks." Pinocchio grumbled, as water dribbled down his face again. He wiped it off with his sleeve and flicked some in Peter's face. The salt stung his eyes painfully, but he couldn't find it in himself to be angry. Pino could've died. He could've lost a bud. He let the grin take over his face as he tackled his friend into a hug. "I thought you died!" He squeezed his arms around Pinocchio's thin neck tighter as the shorter boy rasped at him to let go. Then he noticed the small, shivering child sitting on a small wooden desk. He looked around Ange's age, if not, a little older. He was tucked protectively into a ball, and sat with his back pressed into the corner of the wall. He bit his nails, while his bowl haircut sat above his eyes, shaking ever so slightly as the boy shifted under Peter's gaze.

Without releasing Pinocchio, Peter whispered his question, "who's the little one?"

"Jason," Pinocchio replied back, without turning around. He couldn't anyways. Jason flinched as his name was called and shrunk back further into the corner. "The boy won't leave with me. He wants to stay here." Pinocchio continued. There was a shudder, and the wrecked up house tilted, giving a loud creak as it sank a little further. He felt Pino tense. "We're going to drown if we don't leave now."

He was right. The towels were getting too soaked and they were leaking water that drooled along Peter's ankles. Sighing, Peter smiled with the same gentleness he used on Ange. "Jason," he began slowly, ignoring as the boy squirmed, "why won't you come to the surface with us? We're not gonna hurt you," he said softly, urging his eyes to lose the fire they normally held. Pinocchio struggled lightly to twist around in his embrace, turning to stare grimly at Jason. Peter waited for Pinocchio to say something, but he didn't. Breaking the silence, he cleared his throat. "Jason, why won't you come to the surface with us?"

Jason wriggled uncomfortably in his corner, his eyes rapidly flicking between himself and Pinocchio. The small boy licked his dry lips and gripped his fingers onto his wrists. His mouth parted slightly, before he urged a whisper through his throat. "M-my pa-parents. They-they were taken by the tsunami. I-I can't leave without them. My-my sister means the world to me- now she's dead. I-I can't leave her waiting. I-I want- need to join her." Jason muttered, each word making him scratch at his hands until they were raw.

" _Peter! Help me! I'm your sister, aren't I?"_

Peter's lips thinned. All reason to drag the boy out of the house vanished. Pinocchio seemed to sense his detachment. He tilted his head into the taller boy's neck. "Peter?"

" _Peter, help your-"_

"Leave him."

Pinocchio shot up from the nape of his neck. Peter released his friend. The blonde waved his hands frantically in the air. "What?! Peter, what? We can't leave him here! He'll- He'll die!"

Peter stared at the quivering boy in the corner. So pathetic, so helpless. "If he wants to die, leave him be," he hissed.

" _How could you leave your sister?!"_

 _He didn't know why. Did they not know how many times he's regretted not doing anything? For God's sake- did they- did they not know how much he's suffered after that? With nowhere to call home? With no family, with no one-_

"What do you mean? We can't leave! It's a death that can be prevented! Peter! Stop!"

Peter was storming towards the door. His footsteps were heavy, his breathing was laboured. And then _he_ , oh lord, _he_ was holding the knife-

"It's just a boy, what does his death matter anyways? He has no family to care for him anyways."

 _Did they not know how many- how many times he's thought of killing himself?! How many times he's wished that HE died?!_

Pinocchio wrapped his grip around Peter's arm. He turned the boy around and demanded a stare right into his eyes. "What's gotten into you?! Peter! Wrap your head around this!"

It was so tiring. The voice that he'd always thought as comforting. It was so _loud_ , so _irritating._ "What's wrong with _you?_ Why do you care so much for this boy? What's his life to you anyways? Don't tell me that you're worried about your reputation being ruined if you knowingly let a life slip through your fingers. Pathetic."

 _Hurt._ That was the first thing that flashed through his head. Pinocchio no longer smiled. His eyes dampened and his skin seemed to loose some of its natural vibrancy. Then all of that vanished as the blonde perked up, his eyes glowing, mad. "I do not care about my reputation! How-how could you say that? Is this really, really how you feel about letting someone die, Peter?" Pinocchio said his name as if it were a foreign object, like he no longer knew what it was. "I-I can't believe you said that- that was-" The blonde's knees shook and he immediately let go of Peter's arm. "You're horrible! I thought- I thought better of you!" Pinocchio screamed, backing away to pull Jason into his clutches, as if Peter will do something to harm him.

"Then you don't know me well enough."

That did it.

That final line, said by the dumb, third-rate actor on stage – it blew the whole set.

"Leave."

Pinocchio, with coiled, angry eyes, snarled at the raven. "I don't want to look at you."

Peter should have apologised, he should have hugged, grovelled, cry, but he didn't. Instead, he spun on his heels and reached for the doorknob. He stopped himself. The towels were leaking. Water pushed back the wet cloths and forced its way in underneath the door. They were going to drown. They-they were going to _drown_. He needed to warn-

Finally, it hit him.

He turned to the blonde. The boy was effectively ignoring him, and was talking to Jason with a hushed gentle tone, the tone he normally used when talking to Peter. A knife plunged itself into his heart and was twisted sideways.

Thinking took up too much time.

Without any warning, the water shoved itself in as the towels released themselves of the heavy burden. It rushed without mercy, smacking against his legs, nearly knocking him off his feet. Pinocchio shot up from beside the young boy. His panicked eyes flickered over to his for a few seconds, but they wandered back to the person they had more concern for: Jason.

"Jason! Get out of here!" Pinocchio said, tugging on the boy's arm in vain. Said boy shook his head frantically. "No! Let me stay!" Jason cried out, as he roughly ripped his arm from Pinocchio.

"Let him stay."

Peter didn't like his voice. It was cold, detached. He sounded like his old self again, the side of him that he desisted.

Pinocchio flashed him a stare that seemed like a mix of a glare and a whimpering cry, before he tugged at Jason again. "Jason, please, think about it, would your parents want this? Would your sister want this?"

Jason stared at the flowing water. "Yes..." He whispered, though he sounded unsure himself.

Pinocchio offered a reassuring smile, and grabbed his hand. "C'mon, let's-"

There was a loud roar and the door flew open, water pushing and surging its way through, like the crowd on market days. Peter staggered on his feet and tumbled into the blue, having no time to take a breath. Panicking, he pushed to the surface, breaking into the little bit of air they had left in the room. Brushing his face clean of water, he took in loud, greedy breaths, making sure to hold his last inhale. His eyes had mere seconds to scan the room before he dived again, the water filling the room faster than sand in an hourglass. They were still there. Pinocchio and Jason, still in the corner. Jason was refusing to move.

Without hesitating, Peter opened his eyes in the dark of the sea. The lack of light bothered him, as stupid childhood tales of drowning in darkness hit his mind, but he managed to catch a glimpse of blonde hair in the corner of the room. He swam over. Pinocchio didn't move. He floated, his hair and cap drifting off into the water. Peter took hold of the cap, a trivial action, but he'd always seen Pinocchio wearing the thing, so, he didn't want to let go of it just yet.

Said boy didn't move. He stared dead set at the corner. Like a kid who was wondering why the fire in the lamp died. Peter let his eyes trail to the corner as well.

He nearly forgot that he was holding his breath.

Jason, once the talking, shivering kid, floated in the water. His head was tilted at an impossible angle, eyes rolled back to his head. The smallest of bubbles escaped his opened lips, before popping into the water. His hands were still on his throat, red from clawing, scarred from his nails. His legs were stretched out, struggling, like he'd been writing, fighting against some unseen force.

Before anymore could be done, Peter roughly grabbed Pinocchio's arm, pulling the frozen boy out of the door, fighting against the current. He dragged Pinocchio along by his arm like a stringless puppet.

No.

Peter felt like slapping himself for making that stupid comparison. Straining his eyes, he spotted the small hole he'd slithered through. It was closing rapidly, the rubble pushing and closing the hole due to the current in the water. He couldn't make it out there with Pinocchio acting limp like this. He quickly shook the boy.

Pinocchio unfolded carefully, blinking slowly. He had that look on his face, like he wanted to shout, scream, but opening your mouth in water was suicide. Peter tilted his head to the small window of an exit, a wordless gesture, before dragging him towards the hole. Peter slipped through, tugging his legs out, before he reached in and pulled Pinocchio out as well. The sting of sharp rocks and wood cut his palm passively, but he was entirely focused on Pinocchio, so the stab of salt felt like an itch to him. His blood danced around in the sea for a while, before the roar of the water swirled it away somewhere.

He noticed that Pinocchio's movements were strangely subtle despite the situation. Sure, he was traumatised and upset, but he would want to save himself too.

Wouldn't he?

Unless… Peter could feel the sting of coldness as the blood drained from his face. Pinocchio didn't inhale before the water hit him, did he? Twisting around in the water, trying to fight the resistance, Peter saw Pinocchio lagging behind.

 _He didn't inhale properly._

Without thinking much, Peter swam over, tugging Pinocchio's arm. The boy was sluggish to respond. In the midst of his panic, Peter cupped the boy's cheeks. He remembered his sister teaching him about doing this, when somebody was drowning and there was no other way of allowing him or her to breathe. The thought of his sister pounded at his heart, driving a dagger through it. He quickly shook the small image of his sibling from his mind.

 _Not here, not now._

He pulled Pinocchio closer and pressed their lips together. Peter exhaled calmly.

" _Once that is done, hurry, you mustn't stay underwater for much longer. You have sacrificed some of your air and you have given carbon dioxide to the other person. Both of you will be in critical condition if you both don't surface soon."_

His sister's words rang sharply through his mind and he hurriedly did as reminded. Aiming towards the light above. Pinocchio, finally snapping into action, swam after him.

" _There may be no point in doing this, since both have a high chance of dying, but it gives the other person a few more seconds to live. That means that you, Peter, you must learn to be able to keep as much oxygen in you as possible. Training starts now." There was the snap of a stick as his sister smacked it against the wall of the house._

 _Peter stared at his sister's thin frame, the girl being only five years older. Kids her age would be helping their mothers out with housework, but instead, his sister devoted herself to teaching him whatever their father drilled into her._

" _Stop staring, Peter. Get going. Remember that lake we saw the other day?" His sister tossed the stick aside, before brushing dirt off her slender fingers. Her black brows furrowed as Peter continued to stare confusedly at her. She flicked her long dark hair off her shoulder. "Punishment, Peter, punishment." She reminded him._

 _That was enough to trigger him. Peter leaped to his feet, dashing off. Anything but punishment. He hated punishment. More than vegetables, more than his father, more than the rotten kids that made fun of his family._

Peter blinked water from his lashes. Gentle, small waves lapped at his neck. He did it. There was a loud splash as Pinocchio surfaced next to him. His hat was dyed a blood red, the water having claimed the original light shade and turning it dark. His blonde hair stuck to his cheeks stubbornly while he inhaled ragged breaths. It took Peter a good, long time of staring before he realized that his friend was crying. "H-He…" Pinocchio managed through hiccups.

First instinct was to hug him. Second instinct was to slap him. Peter supressed the latter. "It's ok," he whispered soothingly, while pulling the boy closer for a hug. The wind blew stronger, to the point where his arms went numb from the cold. Though he still clung to Pinocchio, as the both of them gently wobbled on the surface. Oh lord, Peter never hated himself more at this moment. He could have forced the boy to come with them. Surely picking up a five-year-old boy would have been no trouble for him. It would have been easy. Pinocchio wouldn't have cried, he wouldn't have to look at such a gruesome death. But no, he had to think about his stupid family. About his stupid sister. He was stubborn, and he let a life slip through his hands like water.

"I'm s-so sorry," Pinocchio gushed into his shirt, his hiccups shaking the both of them.

The guilt that bubbled gently in the pit of his stomach rose quickly, making him want to gag. Pinocchio was sorry? He didn't do anything. Nothing. Why was he apologising? It was Peter. Peter did everything. Not Pinocchio, not Jason, not his family, not his sister.

Before he could say something, something to comfort his friend's messed up emotions, a loud cry cut him off.

"PETEY!"

Hesitantly, he turned to the shore, where Ange was waving frantically on top of her dad's shoulders. Everyone was gathered near the water, and they were all watching him intently. Under the strain of their gazes, Peter didn't say anything comforting to Pinocchio, he only ushered him towards the sand.

Slowly, they both glided across the water, Pinocchio clinging to him until they reached dry ground. Several people rushed at them with towels and dry cloaks. Peter lost Pinocchio amongst the helpful hands and guidance.

"Petey!"

Ange's loud voice led him to a clear place, where only she and her father sat. Quietly, he thanked everyone who aided him, and grabbed a towel from a woman with brown braids. She smiled kindly, and gently pushed him to Ange. He ducked under the arms of people and made his way out of the hustle, finally having room to breathe.

Meanwhile, the girl bounced up and down energetically atop a hill, her father grinning at his daughter's vigour.

"Petey! Petey! Come here!" She yelled, waving her arms around, as if he still hadn't seen her. Her father patted the ground next to her, and offered a smile.

Reluctantly, Peter decided to search for Pinocchio later, and went to sit next to the young girl. He was shivering pathetically from the cold, and he wrapped his arms around his knees, a feat he hadn't done in years. His towel hung on top of his head and fell over his back. He stared at Ange expectedly, his lips too shaky to talk.

He could feel the dirt from the ground sink into his pants, but he couldn't really care less. It was a disgusting feeling, but he was far too cold to move.

Ange patted his head and began rubbing the towel on his head, attempting to dry his soaking hair. "That was really brave Petey! You went to rescue your pretty friend, and you went to help us off the boat too! You're a very kind person Petey!" She said.

Her father agreed and put a hand on his shoulder, not caring about getting himself wet. "Yes, and I can't thank you enough." He said, his voice gruff and deep.

Peter couldn't say anything back to express his gratitude, so he only nodded.

"Speaking of your friend, did you lose him? Some of the people took him away." Ange mentioned nonchalantly. Peter nodded against her hands. The little girl giggled. "Well, that's ok, I lost my friend too. I can't find him anywhere. We can be the same." She said, her voice overrun with happiness, sunshine and rainbows.

"W-who?" Peter attempted. His voice was quiet and small, as his teeth kept chattering and his neck was suddenly too cold to force many words out. His quiet voice scared him a little; it wasn't whispering, but rather a very, very soft tone. Yet again, something he hasn't done in years.

"Jason."


	39. Chapter 33: Multilingual

**Disclaimer: I don't own these Fairy Tales...**

 **AN: I used Google translate and Translations are located at the bottom, however, if you can correct me on any of my translations, that would be great.**

 **Another note, this chapter is not going to make much sense, which is** ** _good._** **This chapter isn't meant to make sense. This chapter is like...*** ** _scrambled*_** **and** ** _*scrambled*._**

 _A lone figure sat in the tower of obsidian and was singing a silent song. Two birds sat next to them, croaking silently. Where this person lived, everything was quiet, and sound was not allowed to be made. Because of the silence, the Raven killed the Crow. Now only one Bird sat next o the figure._

-LINE BREAK-

Rapunzel arrived back to her kingdom, to find her tower smashed in half, and a lone boy sitting in the rubble.

" _Was machst du hier_ *!?" Rapunzel questioned as she stormed over to the boy, picking up an axe. As well as forgetting how to speak English

"Your tower was smashed by giants, thought you ought to know." The boy said, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Rapunzel gave a huff and dropped her axe. She walked over the remains of her tower and inspected the damage.

She picked up her axe again and walked back to the lake. She might as well live there.

-LINE BREAK-

 _The old puppet maker sat in his work shop, wondering how his son is going. He hadn't heard from him for two years. He had carved so many puppets, but they never turned out right. They never resembled the little boy that left home. The blue fairy had already died. The old puppet sat alone in his workshop, as he reached for a block of wood and carved a new puppet, hoping to make his little boy again._

-LINE BREAK-

Goldilocks sat on a section of wall that hadn't collapsed, and stared into the sky.

" _Are you going to let me take over?"_ Her alter-ego asked, bored.

"No. I think not." Goldilocks said, bored as well.

" _Party-pooper"_

Goldilocks shook her head. She did not need to deal with her... _other_...self.

"Oi, Goldi! C'mere and help!' Pan shouted from somewhere below her.

"In a minute!" Goldilocks shouted back.

" _Aren't you going to smash his head in?"_ Her Alter-ego asked.

"No."

And with that, Goldilocks jumped down from her perch on the wall and greeted Pan.

"Let's go Pan. We have to help them, _Ja*_?" Goldilocks asked.

Pan looked momentarily confused until his brain made the translation.

" _Ja, gehen wir ihnen helfen_ *" He replied, happy to use his home language.

-LINE BREAK-

 _The new Giant King sat on his throne, thinking. He had no part in the breaking of the barrier. However, the old Giant Queen had decided to go to the human world and lay waste on the one called "Jack". His Sons and Daughters had decided to destroy kingdoms and villages. He now lived alone, with only his guards and advisor for company. The Giant king sat alone on a throne made of beanstalks and lies._

-LINE BREAK-

" _Vel, dritt*!"_ Lilly cursed, kicking away a charred log.

"Um, mind repeating that...in English please?" Jack asked as he stepped over a brunt bush.

" _Hold kjeft, du idiot av en bonde*_ " Lilly snapped back, not caring what language she spoke.

"But I can't understand! I can only speak English!"

" _Pas de ma faute, vous branleur damnés ...*"_ Lilly said, switching languages.

"OH FOR THE LORD OF TALES' SAKE, JUST SPEAK ENGLISH YOU BLOODY WANKER!" Jack said, throwing his arms up into the air.

Lilly turned around and glared at Jack, making the most intimidating glare at him.

Then she said one word.

" _Non*."_

Jack's eye twitched before he launched into a string of swears curses and such. Lilly just stood there, laughing and muttering " _stupide_ *" and " _dum rumpe"_

 _"_ That's it, I'm leaving." Jack said at the end of his rant, turning to leave.

"Damned idiot." Lilly said, smirking.

Jack slowly turned back around and looked at Lilly.

And he jumped into another chain of swears.

-LINE BREAK-

 _A Grey Wolf stood in a large room, lost. He had wondered around for many days, looking for a way out. The twins were no help, and so was the girl or her servants. He chanced upon a pair on twins, which asked him to figure out which one of them was lying and which one was telling the truth . The wolf ignored and stormed off, not caring in the slightest._

-LINE BREAK-

Pan was confused and lost.

He was sure that he had already passed this square several times already.

 _So how did he end up here again?_

Or the town just used the same kind of square for everything.

Raymond was of no help, deciding that, instead of helping the poor flute player, to ignore him and eat jam.

Gilbert was of no help either, he had passed out from alcohol over dose and poor Pan had to carry him.

Goldilocks had wandered off somewhere and had not returned.

Pan wanted to swear.

So swear he did.

-LINE BREAK-

 _Two men sat at a table, scribbling on parchment with a quill. They looked at all of the stories they wrote and looked a third man who had just entered the room. The third asked the first two if all of the characters are okay. The other two replied, that no, they were not. They want to help their children within the twisted world, but there is nothing they can do. Two girls entered and said sorry, there was nothing they could do._

-LINE BREAK-

 **AN: okay, I'm done. Here are the Translations.**

 **German**

 **Was machst du hier: What are you doing here**

 **Ja: Yes**

 **Ja, gehen wir ihnen helfen: Yes, We help them**

 **Norwegian**

 **Vel, dritt: Well, Shit**

 **Hold kjeft, du idiot av en bonde:** **Shut up, you idiot of a farmer**

 **Dum rumpe: Silly ass**

 **French**

 **Pas de ma faute, vous branleur damnés ... : Not my fault, you dammed wanker.**

 **Non: No**

 **Stupide: Stupid**

 **And that is the end of translations. So I updated pretty quick, but you try sit at home with nothing to do.**


End file.
